Dulce amistad
by DrahksArt
Summary: Un bebé precioso es abandonado frente a una familia humilde. Son buenas personas por lo que toman la decisión de criarla como una hija más. A este bebé la nombran bajo el nombre de Christa y le piden a su hija biológica que la cuide como una más de la familia. ¿Crecerán llevándose bien?
1. Capítulo 01: Una niña abandonada

**Capítulo 01: Una niña abandonada**

Es invierno y nieva. Una casa humilde pero agradable vive un matrimonio con una hija de 2 años. Es de noche y el padre está comprobando que el calefactor funcione. Salta un poco mientras friega sus manos y les regala un poco de aliento.

-¿No funciona? –Pregunta la mujer con la niña en brazos, quien se dedica a jugar con su pelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero está muy flojo… Voy a subirlo un poco –Responde el hombre alto para subir la temperatura.

La mujer castaña ríe hasta que nota un suave tirón de la niña rebelde.

-¡Ymir! No le tires el pelo a mamá –Le reprende con una sonrisa y lo curioso es que la niña no llora como hacen muchos niños pequeños, en verdad se ríe victoriosa por hacer enojar a su madre.

Ella suspira sonriendo contenta de haber tenido a esa niñita tan hiperactiva. Pero cuando el hombre llega de nuevo al salón con cara feliz de haber subido la temperatura del calefactor, escuchan el timbre de la casa. Ambos se miran extrañados.

-Qué raro que piquen a estas horas, ¿cierto? –El hombre se acerca a la puerta y la abre, pero no se encuentra con nadie- Vaya… Alguna broma tonta, ¡malditos niños! –Se queja dando un pisotón en el suelo, pero le sorprende el lloro de un bebé- ¡Uah!

-¿Qué ocurre, Daito? –Pregunta la mujer con la niña en brazos y también se sorprende al ver a ese bebé entre sus brazos.

El hombre cierra la puerta con cara de tristeza, leyendo una nota que estaba con la niña que llora a todo pulmón.

-La han abandonado… Al parecer no querían tener a esta niñita

-¿Cómo pueden…? –La mujer corta la frase para no decir una burrada delante de su hija.

-¿Mamá? –La niña con pecas mira inocente a la madre al ver a ese bebé llorón- Molesta –Aun es pequeña, por lo que habla con monosílabos o frases cortas.

-¿Qué hacemos? –El hombre se acerca con el bebé mientras la acuna, pareciendo que eso la tranquiliza.

La mujer mira al bebé. Es rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules bastante grandes. Obviamente es una niña. No puede evitar sonreír, mirando coqueta a su marido.

-¿Qué te parece si la cuidamos? Es solo una boca más que alimentar… -Con un brazo sostiene a Ymir y con el otro acaricia la pequeña cabeza de ese bebé- Mírala, es preciosa…

-Es fea –Salta de sopetón Ymir con cara de aburrimiento.

Sus padres solo ríen ante esa salida de la niña. Pues esas salidas en niños pequeños son gracioso, el problema es cuando crecen.

-Pues de ahora en adelante va a ser tu hermanita pequeña

-¡No! –Se cruza de brazos e infla los mofletes.

-Ymir, sé amable con tu nueva hermanita

-¡Noo! –Vuelve a reclamar mirando a su madre con mala cara e inflando los mofletes aún más.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos? No viene nada en esta nota –La madre le quita la nota, le echa un vistazo y la rompe- Toma Ymir, quémalo si quieres

-¡Bien! –Salta de los brazos de su madre con esos trozos de papel en mano y se va a jugar con ellos.

-¡Charlotte! ¿Cómo puedes permitirle eso a la niña? ¿Y si nos sale pirómana? –Se queda pálido, mirando a su mujer asustado.

-¡No te preocupes! Nuestra hija salió lista –Se acerca a su marido para ver al bebé ahora dormir plácidamente- Qué angelito… ¿Te parece Christa?

-¿Christa? –Mira al bebé y sonríe con un suave rubor en sus mejillas- Le encaja a la perfección

-¡Por supuesto! Sé elegir los nombres a los bebés

-Y no lo dudo mi amor –Le da un suave beso hasta que escuchan una risa maléfica pero infantil, haciendo suspirar a ambos- ¿Voy yo? –La mujer asiente aguantándose la risa mientras toma a la rubita pequeña.

El hombre corre y ve como Ymir está de pie, con las manos echo en puño y sobre su cadera riendo como loca al ver el fuego en el suelo. Su padre la mira con terror pero con diversión, pero no duda en correr por un jarro de agua y echarlo en el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Papá malo! –Exclama la niña mordiendo la pierna a su padre.

Él solo grita intentando quitarse a la niña de encima. La mujer solo ve la escena riéndose de ellos. En verdad son una familia feliz y esa niñita lo iba a ser sí o sí.

…

En la noche, el matrimonio duerme plácidamente. Pues recuperaron la cuna de Ymir y no tuvieron de otra que colocarlo en su misma habitación. La casa es humilde, es decir, pequeña y tienen pocas habitaciones.

Ymir está sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados sobre la cama, mirando de mala gana al bebé dormir tranquilamente. Se baja de la cama y se acerca hasta la cuna. Al ver que no llega hace un breve puchero hasta que se le ilumina la cara al ver un pupitre. No duda en arrastrarlo con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres y ponerlo al lado de la cuna, así que una vez así se sube a este pupitre y puede mirar por encima de la cuna, mirando muy mal a la niña.

-Eres fea, bebé tonto –Susurra muy bajito para acercar un pequeño dedo hasta su mejilla tocándola.

El bebé hace como pequeños pucheros. Esa reacción le gusta a la niña más grande, quien deja de mirarla mal para así pasar a mirarla con diversión. Claro, es Ymir, su sonrisa es malvada. Por lo que empieza a tocarle la mejilla constantemente hasta que abre de golpe sus ojos azules con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Al ver eso se asusta y casi cae del pupitre, pero logra que no sea así y mira sorprendida al bebé, quien la reprende con un puchero en la cara.

Ymir achina los ojos para mirarla retadoramente y se atreve a acercar de nuevo su dedo, pero es sorprendida por el bebé. Pues la pequeña Christa agarra ese dedo con su pequeña mano, y cuando es así ríe muy sonoramente. Ese gesto la sorprende tanto que llega a ruborizarse un poco.

La risa es tan sonora que despierta a los padres. Quienes entran en la habitación corriendo y encendiendo la luz, encontrándose con aquella escena. No pudieron evitar sentir gran ternura al ver aquello, y como al menos al padre le gusta burlarse de su hija como muestra de cariño, no duda en acercarse a ella, agacharse para estar a su altura mientras le sonríe pícaramente.

-Con que no te gustaba, ¿eh? –Le da suave golpe en la costilla hasta que la pequeña le da una patada en la cara con cara de malhumor.

-¡Ymir! –Le reprende su madre cogiéndola en brazos, pero se da cuenta de que la más pequeña no suelta su dedo- Ups…

-¡Sueltaa! –Exclama Ymir intentando soltar su dedo.

De mientras el padre se había quedado tirado en el suelo con cara de atontado. Su hija da buenos golpes, sin duda alguna. La madre le costó bastante el conseguir que Christa soltase a Ymir, lo curioso es que la rubia queda dormida de nuevo con un rostro muy inocente.

-¡Bebé tonto! –Se queja Ymir pataleando en el aire.

Pues su madre la tiene lejos de su cuerpo, cogiéndola por debajo de los hombros para evitar las patadas. El hombre consigue ponerse en pie con cara feliz.

-Se acabarán llevando bien, ya lo verás

-Eso espero… -Suspira la madre.

-¡Nunca! –Reclama la mayor saltando de los brazos de la madre para morder a su padre, pero él la conoce, así que con una sonrisa de victoria la coge al vuelo y la hecha en la cama.

-¡A dormir mi pequeña titán! –Le hace el signo de la paz para cerrar la puerta y apagar la luz.

La pequeña se queja por un rato hasta que vuelve a bajar de la cama y se acerca a la cuna. Como que sus padres no movieron el pupitre, se vuelve a subir para esta vez solo mirarla.

Primero la reprende con la mirada, después solo la mira mal y finalmente, su mirada se va relajando. De nuevo, acerca su pequeño dedo a su mejilla para tocar cuidadosamente una sola vez mientras la mira casi inexpresiva.

-Eres mona… -Termina diciendo para alejarse de la cuna y volver a la cama.

…

Los padres de Ymir dejaron a su hija en el jardín de infancia y se llevaron a la pequeña Christa a la oficina de registro civil.

Tardaron como una hora en atenderlos. Ellos quieren adoptar a esa pequeña, pero la realidad les cae sobre sus hombros al escuchar lo que les decía el hombre que les atiende.

-Imposible. Se necesitaría el registro de sus padres biológicos

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no escuchó que la abandonaron? –El padre intenta controlarse para no saltar a morder su yugular.

-Me da igual, la ley es la ley. O la dan en adopción y ahí la adoptáis, o la criais como una familia aparte –La mujer tuvo que sujetar a su marido porque ya se estaba poniendo en pie para pegarle.

-Está bien señor, al menos ¿nos deja registrar su nombre? –Empieza la mujer tomando de la mano de su marido.

-Claro, ¿cuál es? –Se coloca en frente del ordenador para coger los datos.

-Christa

-¿Apellido? –Ambos se quedan en blanco y se miran. No pueden ponerle su apellido porque ese hombre no lo aceptaría ya que si fuera así, ya estaría adoptada- Renz –Responden al unísono. Pues tuvieron a una buena amiga con ese nombre y que falleció hace un año.

Registran sus demás datos, como por ejemplo la fecha de nacimiento. Calcularon que no pudieron tenerla más de un día entre sus brazos los padres biológicos, así que le dicen el día antes de ser abandonada. Faltan datos, obviamente, ya que han de hacerle pruebas en el médico como su grupo sanguíneo, alergias y esas cosas.

Se tardaron más de lo esperado. Por lo que van justos de tiempo a recoger a su hija.

Justamente los niños ya están saliendo e Ymir está, como no, peleándose a golpes con un niño rubio con la misma mirada que ella. Había además dos niños morenos que se reían, pues ese era su tipo de juego entre ambos. Es su manera de mostrar su amistad.

-En verdad salió bien temperamental como tú, querido –Mira a su marido con cara de que no tienen remedio ninguno de los dos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? –Rodea sus hombros- Tal vez encuentre a alguien que la tranquilice como lo hice yo contigo –Eso avergüenza a la mujer, que le da un cabezazo en la barbilla totalmente ruborizada.

-¡Ouch! –La pequeña Christa se ríe por ese acto, cosa que el hombre la mira con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos mientras se acaricia la barbilla- No te rías de papá…

En efecto, aunque no pudiera llevar su apellido la iban a tratar como una hija. Cuando la morena los ve no duda en patear al rubio y correr a ellos. Salta a los brazos de su padre quien no duda en cogerla al vuelo, entonces ve a la pequeña rubia.

-Hola fea –La saluda con la mano.

-Ymir, no seas así –La mujer le enseña mejor a la pequeña- Va a vivir con nosotros, así que protégela, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No quiero! –De nuevo, se cruza de brazos e infla los mofletes.

-¡Ymir! ¡Ymir! –Grita el rubito de antes con los dos morenos yendo atrás de él- ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermanita?

-¡No la tengo!

-¿Y ella? –Señala al bebé que no para de mirar a Ymir.

La mujer se ríe y se agacha mientras el padre baja a la niña. La madre de Ymir enseña a la pequeña Christa quien con una risa hace ruborizar a los tres niños, pero el rubio es el único que habla.

-Cásate conmigo

-¡Nunca! –Reclama Ymir dándole una patada y enseguida empiezan a pelear. Eso hace reír a los padres, tanto los de Ymir como el de los demás.

-Con que no la iba a proteger, ¿eh? –Dice en tono de burla el padre agachándose al lado de su mujer, cosa que su hija le estira de los pelos de su barbilla- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! –Se queja dolorosamente.

El padre del rubio tuvo que separar a los niños con cara de aguantarse la risa. Pero los padres son curiosos, así que es obvio que iban a preguntar.

-No te vimos embarazada, así que, ¿qué ocurrió? –Pregunta el hombre rubio abrazando a su hijo.

El padre de Ymir hace lo mismo con su hija, así evitar que se pelearan de nuevo. Ambos se miran no muy seguros de decirlo, más por los niños que por otra cosa. Ellos lo entienden así que no dudan en soltarlos para que sigan peleándose a otro lado. Como no, los dos morenos se van con ellos dos.

-Bueno, abandonaron a esta niñita delante de nuestra casa… Dejaron una nota con que no querían hacerse cargo de ella –Explica el padre con cara de dolor.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo le pueden hacer eso a una niña tan pequeña? –Exclama una mujer rubia, mirando a la pequeña Christa que ahora está dormida.

-Unos padres irresponsables y con poco amor a su hija, sin duda alguna –Responde el marido de esta mujer, rodeándola por sus hombros.

-Daito, Charlotte, estaremos aquí para lo que sea –Responden al unísono ahora un matrimonio con el pelo moreno- Como ya sabéis, Berik vive con nosotros porqué sus padres viajan mucho… -Mira a la niña dormir- Estoy seguro de que vuestra hija la cuidará, tal como hace nuestro Bertholdt con Berik

-Sí –Ríe suavemente- Solo hay que ver como pegó a Reiner por decir que se casara con él

-Se la pasan peleando, tienen una amistad un poco extraña –Habla el padre de Reiner, mirando como Berik y Bertholdt tuvieron que separar a los dos, quienes ahora solo se miran mal.

-Bueno, en verdad tú y yo siempre peleábamos, Ryo –Le reta con la mirada Daito al padre de Reiner.

-Y aun lo hacemos –Le corresponde a la mirada mientras las mujeres le tiran de las orejas.

-¡Hora de irse! –Dicen las dos a la vez para así coger a sus hijos y despedirse.

…

Habían acabado de cenar y la madre está encendiendo el lavavajillas mientras el padre juega con las dos niñas. Procuraba que la morena no fuera muy brusca a la hora de coger a la más pequeña. Cuando la madre vuelve y se fija en el reloj de la pared, mira a su marido.

-Es hora de que las niñas vayan a dormir

-De acuerdo –Intenta coger primero a la más pequeña, pero cuando se pone en pie se sorprende al ver a Ymir, quien encima intenta darle en la cara, pero él solo tiene que alejarla de su cuerpo- Pero qué… -La deja en el suelo y se vuelve a agachar para coger a la rubia, pero vuelve a pasar lo mismo- Ymir… -Suspira y se rasca la nuca ganándose una risa de su mujer- No te rías –Pone cara de indignación.

-Pero es gracioso ver como Ymir intenta defender a Christa

-¿Defenderla? –Reta con la mirada a la niña quien no duda en corresponder con la mirada- ¡A la cama dije! –Toma la decisión de coger a Ymir por la camiseta y alejarla de su cuerpo mientras coge con cuidado al bebé.

La mujer lo sigue aguantándose la risa, hasta que tiene que ayudarlo para coger a Christa y acunarla en la cuna mientras el padre se pelea con Ymir para meterla en la cama, pero en verdad la niña es escurridiza.

-¡Ymir, a dormir! –Le reclama, pero su hija se escapa de sus brazos y se sienta en su espalda con cara de victoria- ¡Será…! –Vuelve a intentar meterla en la cama hasta que después de unos 15 minutos lo consigue. En ese tiempo, Charlotte consiguió dormir a Christa desde hace rato ya- ¡Corre, corre! –Coge a su mujer para cerrar la puerta, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su hija quien la mira furiosa. El hombre suspira agotado- No sé de dónde saca tanta energía

-De pequeño eras así, ¿o me equivoco?

-Oye, no te metas conmigo… -Pone cara de pena, haciendo reír a su mujer.

Ymir se había quedado sentada en la cama, mirando de nuevo dirección a la cuna. Una vez más, se acerca a la nuca y como sus padres decidieron dejar el pupitre en su lugar, es donde ella se sube. Mirando a la pequeña dormir plácidamente. La mira como pensativa y bastante seria, hasta que toca su mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Yo te protegeré, Christa –Es un juramento que se hace a ella misma.

…

Quise hacer una historia un poco diferente. Tengo que pensado que sea un poco de comedia, pero no sé escribir muy bien sobre ello ya que se me da mejor el drama. Pero espero que os haya gustado.

Espero vuestros _reviews_ para saber si debo continuar con la historia, igual que la otra que tengo.


	2. Capítulo 02: Amor infantil

Me sorprendió ver tantos _reviews_. La verdad es que no me esperaba tantos, por ello os lo agradezco muchísimo, ¡gracias!

_And for those who do not know Spanish and still have read it anyway. Thank you too! And sorry for my bad English._

**Capítulo 02: Amor infantil**

Ha pasado solamente 5 años desde que los padres biológicos abandonaron a Christa en la casa de los padres de Ymir. Pero a la rubita no le faltó cariño por ninguna parte. Ella está creciendo muy saludable y alegre y, a diferencia de Ymir, no la tienen que reñir tanto ya que es una niña muy responsable.

Están en la temporada de otoño, por lo que hace bastante frío. Aunque no como en invierno. La malhumorada de Ymir está durmiendo en su cama ahora un poco más grande ya que crecía mucho y ya se ha hecho bastante más alta para su edad. La cuna de Christa fue cambiada por otra cama que se sitúa en la misma habitación de la mayor. Ambas se han repartido la habitación por la mitad, esto quiere decir que la cama de Ymir está pegada a la pared del extremo diestro de la habitación y la cama de la pequeña Christa está pegada a la pared del extremo izquierdo.

Como iba diciendo, Ymir está durmiendo plácidamente hasta que nota algo extraño caer encima de su rostro. Frunce suavemente el ceño hasta que va abriendo los ojos poco a poco, topándose unas pequeñas manos que se abren y dejan caer unos pétalos de color azul.

-¡Felicidades Ymir! –Le felicita la pequeña rubia con una mirada muy feliz.

-¡Christa! –Se sienta de golpe y coge un pétalo de encima suyo- ¿Por qué me tiras pétalos?

-¡Mi regalo para ti! –La abraza muy animada, haciendo ruborizar a la mayor.

-¡No me abraces! –La riñe intentando quitársela de encima, pero la rubia no se deja convencer así como así.

La morena suspira hasta que ve como la puerta se abre, dejando ver a los dos padres muy felices con un pastel en la mano. Encima del pastel tiene una vela con el número 7, que es la edad que cumple la niña.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ymir! –Felicitan los tres.

Exacto, Christa la vuelve a felicitar una segunda vez. El padre le desordena el cabello corto de la mayor, quien los mira con algo de vergüenza.

-Gracias…

-Vamos, levántate, ¡aunque primero sopla! –Dice emocionada su madre- Pide un deseo –Le guiña un ojo.

La morena mira a sus padres y por último a la rubia, quien la sigue abrazando muy infantilmente. Sus ojos brillan por un momento hasta que mira la vela y la sopla al cabo de poco rato. Cuando es así, le aplauden y lo único que hacen es que se avergüence y que por ello, tape su rostro con la manta.

-¡Vale, ya me levanto! –Exclama mirándolos por encima de la sábana y con las mejillas infladas.

-Vale, titán quisquillosa –La fastidia su padre con cara de burla- Vamos Christa, cortemos el pastel por ella

-¡Síii! –Exclama alzando sus brazos al aire y saltar de la cama- No tardes Ymir –Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y corre tras sus padres.

Se queda sola y por el beso de la menor, pues eso hizo que un fuerte color rojo invada el rostro de la mayor. Toca su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos totalmente ruborizada y avergonzada. Esa niña se ganó a pulso el total cariño y protección de la mayor. Es inevitable, no puede odiarla.

Consigue tranquilizarse y sale al comedor, viendo como su padre pone a Christa en la silla de pie mientras la madre se sienta en frente de ellos. La rubia fija sus ojos encima de los amarillos de la mayor y se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Ymir! ¡Ymir! Corta la tarta con nosotros –Salta con alegría mientras el hombre la tiene sujeta con sumo cuidado de que no se caiga.

-Eres muy pequeña, te cortarás –La mira con indiferencia y se gana un puchero de la rubia- Cortémoslo las dos –La invita acercándose a ella.

-¡Síii! –Se tira encima de ella pero ninguna de las dos se cae, pues Ymir ya está acostumbrada a que la rubia se le lance encima, por lo que solo la coge entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche o algo así.

-Eres una pluma, enana fea –Sonríe de manera pícara buscando molestarla.

-¡No te metas conmigo! –Y como técnica heredada de su madre, le da un cabezazo en la barbilla después de haberse puesto de pie de nuevo en la silla.

Eso deja totalmente fuera de juego a Ymir, quien ahora sí se cae al suelo, sujetándose la barbilla con cara de sorpresa. Ante aquello su padre no duda en reírse.

-¡Mi Christa se vengó de las veces que me pegas!

-Aún y todo también va a ser genético el recibir golpes –Termina la madre mirando al padre con cara de diversión.

Después de todo, al parecer el padre era exactamente igual a Ymir cuando era pequeño. Y Christa está cogiendo el gusto de darle un cabezazo a Ymir para tranquilizarla o cuando la avergüenza, algo bastante típico de Charlotte.

Ymir se pone de pie y se sube a la silla, pero ella se sienta mientras sostiene a Christa con cuidado. El padre es quien maneja el cuchillo, obviamente, las niñas solo han de poner sus manos encima de la suya y dejarse guiar. Pues si los adultos dejasen que las niñas cortasen el pastel sin la revisión de nadie, sería una irresponsabilidad suya.

Terminan de cortar el pastel y entonces es la madre quien reparte los trozos para cada uno mientras Christa se sienta encima de Ymir. La morena no parece molestarle para sorpresa de los padres, pues no dicen nada excepto sonreír orgullosos de su hija biológica.

El hombre se sienta al lado de las niñas, ya que parece que no tienen la intención de moverse del lugar. Christa coge un plato para que Ymir coma de él. La niña es muy amable y siempre comparte cosas con la mayor a pesar de que siempre la molesta y busca provocarla. De una manera muy tierna, la rubia coge el tenedor para coger un trozo de pastel y dárselo a Ymir.

-Di "aaah" –Dice entre risas. Los padres se ríen claramente e Ymir se avergüenza por completo.

-¡P-Puedo comer sola, Christa! –Reclama totalmente roja de la vergüenza, pero al ver que le pone pucheros no puede evitar suspirar y aceptar ese trozo que ella le ofrece.

Con eso hace feliz a la rubia que insiste en seguirle de darle de comer. Los padres las miran con gran ternura mientras comen de su parte hasta que Ymir coge el tenedor y empieza a darle de comer a Christa, ya que es la única que no ha probado el pastel. A diferencia de la morena, ella no se avergüenza, a decir verdad lo acepta con gran gusto y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Terminan de comer cada una con su trozo de pastel, por lo que con signos con el rostro, la madre le indica al padre de ir a por los regalos. Así que van juntos y traen algunos paquetes envueltos para dejarlos encima del sofá, sentándose en el suelo.

-Ábrelo señora titán –Indica el padre. La morena pestañea un par de veces para bajar primero a Christa y después ella.

-¡Esperad, esperad! –Habla la rubita- No abras los regalos aun Ymir, ¡esperadme! –Se va corriendo.

Los tres se miran con gran curiosidad y al cabo de dos minutos la pequeña vuelve con algo entre las manos. Se sienta entre sus padres mirando con ilusión a la morena.

-¡Ya está! –Indica muy infantil- Abre los regalitos Ymir –Se emociona al ver a su hermana crecer.

Es bien tierna. Es lo único que pueden pensar los tres, solo que la niña con pecas no lo reconoce porque es bien orgullosa. Toca una caja con una mano y mira a la rubia, en especial lo que tiene entre las manos, cosa que se da cuenta.

-¡No, no! –Se niega abrazando el regalo- Para lo último Ymir…

-¿Por qué?

-Lo feo es para lo último –Esconde un poco su rostro avergonzado detrás del regalo que lleva entre sus manos.

-¿Feo por qué? –Cuestiona la madre acariciando su cabeza.

-Solo dejadlo para lo último, ¿sí? –Los mira con gran ternura a los tres, haciéndoles ruborizar.

-¡Vamos Ymir! No te hagas derogar –Habla el padre con una sonrisa bien amplia.

La morena se le queda mirando hasta que vuelve a mirar a la rubia. Se ruboriza un poco mientras extiende su mano a ella.

-Ven, ayúdame, ¡son muchos para mí! –Le pide apartando su orgullo para pedirle ayuda.

La ojiazul mira a los adultos y ellos asienten. Así que va corriendo a su lado, sin soltar el regalo. Pues en verdad no quiere que la morena lo abra hasta el último momento.

Ymir coge un regalo y lo pone delante de la rubia. Nadie entiende porque hace eso hasta que ven cómo se pone detrás de la menor y coge sus manos para que las dos pudieran abrir los regalos. Aunque antes tuvo que quitarle el regalo, y cuando la pequeña iba a reclamarle ve como la morena la respeta y lo deja a un lado.

Van abriendo uno por uno los regalos. Sale una bufanda de color blanco y Christa ríe para ponérselo de mal forma a Ymir pero de manera muy dulce. La niña alta solo se deja aun abriendo regalos. Recordad que es Ymir, por lo que los regalos son armas de juguete y esas cosas, aunque más ropa ya que va dando estirones y necesita ropa nueva.

Mientras abren los regalos, los padres las ven con gran ternura y sonriendo muy dulcemente. Les agrada ver que Ymir haya aceptado a Christa por fin. Pues los dos primeros años se dedicó a mantener distancia con ella y no permitía que ella se la acercara aunque la protegía después de todo. Al tercero empezó a permitir que la niña la abrazara pero no que la besara hasta el cuarto año. Y ahora, en el quinto es cuando en definitiva ven el gran avance de la mayor. Pues comparte sus cosas con ella y es más amable, bueno, en realidad se fijaron que Ymir es solo amable y sensible con la rubia ya que sigue siendo bastante violenta y brusca con los demás.

Lo que les sorprende es que a pesar del rechazo de los primeros años, Christa nunca se apartó de Ymir. En verdad siguió a su lado respetando su intimidad pero al mismo tiempo seguía probando el estar a su lado. Obviamente llegó a llorar por desesperación y por eso Ymir se llevaba grandes broncas. Los padres nunca entendieron porque la rechazaba, pues primero pensaron que tal vez era por celos pero no era por eso. Al final entendieron el motivo, y es que era algo tan simple como que le daba vergüenza mostrar su cariño hacia la rubia y no quería mostrarlo a golpes como lo hace con su padre y Reiner. Ella era diferente para su hija la morena.

Terminan de abrir los regalos y como si lo hubiera estado esperando, la morena extiende su mano a la rubia que ahora está en frente suyo.

-¿Ahora sí? –Los padres la miran con diversión mientras la rubia se avergüenza un poco.

-S-Sí… Aunque no creo que te guste… -Se apena por ello pero le extiende el regalo con gran vergüenza- Lo hice en clase pensando en ti –Una vez más, hace ruborizar a los padres con gran ternura y a Ymir con gran vergüenza.

-No digas tonterías, hasta que no lo vea no lo sabré –Lo coge con cuidado y lo abre.

Cuando lo ve se les ilumina los ojos a todos a excepción de Christa, que la mira con gran vergüenza. Tanto que esconde su rostro detrás de sus pequeñas manos. Su regalo es un trozo de mármol aplastado con torpeza con una especie de lobo dibujado en él. Es sencillo y algo torpe, pero sin duda alguna de todos los regalos es el más especial para Ymir.

-¡Es feo! –Se queja Christa con los ojos llorosos.

-No digas eso Christa… -Su madre la coge para abrazarla mientras el padre acaricia su cabeza.

La morena se queda callada hasta que frunce el ceño y empieza a caminar con el regalo en la mano.

-¿Dónde vas, pequeña titán? –Pregunta el padre.

-A ponerlo en mi escritorio, ¡así lo veré cada día! –Se ruboriza para empezar a correr- ¡No es feo! ¡Es bonito! –Entra en la habitación para ponerlo en su pequeño escritorio donde hace sus deberes.

Sus padres se sorprenden de nuevo. Y tanto que su pequeña es solo amable con la rubia, pues seguro que años atrás hubiera dicho que ese regalo es feo. La rubia se pone roja y sonríe muy feliz mientras salta con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡A Ymir le gusta mi regalo! –Salta emocionada con los brazos en alto.

-Claro que le gusta pequeña angelito –La halaga su madre.

-¿A quién no le gustaría, eh? –Añade el padre limpiando esas pequeñas lágrimas de la rubia.

-¡Voy con ella! –Sale corriendo a donde fue Ymir- ¡Ymir!

-¡Uah! ¡Suelta! –Se escucha desde la habitación junto a una suave caída.

Los adultos ya se saben la escena. Pero les gusta verlo, así que corren para verlas. La morena está sentada en el suelo con el rostro totalmente rojo y con el ceño fruncido, simulando que está enojada mientras la rubia la abraza con una cara de felicidad que no se la cree ni ella, negándose a soltarla.

La escena es bien tierna, por lo que el padre abraza por detrás a la madre apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Son lindísimas –Comenta el padre.

-Tenemos suerte de tenerlas –Comenta ahora la madre apoyando su mejilla en la del hombre, pues son más o menos de la misma altura. El hombre le deja un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-¿A qué hora teníamos que estar en el parque?

-Alrededor de las 17:00 pm

-De acuerdo –Asiente para ver como la morena aun lucha por quitarse a la rubia de encima.

…

Christa está cogida de la mano de la mayor. Ambas llevan una bufanda y guantes, pues el día de hoy hace bastante frío. Al llegar ven como ya están los padres de Reiner y Bertholdt, comprobando que los padres de Berik siguen con lo suyo. Están los tres niños, que al verlas corren hacia ella con un fuerte ¡Felicidades! hacia Ymir llevando cada uno un regalo.

Reiner le regala una pelota de fútbol. Bertholdt un sombrero de lana con un dibujo de un lobo cosido en él y Berik le da un dibujo de todo el grupo que dibujó él mismo.

Este es el cumpleaños que quiere la morena. Estar simplemente con sus amigos jugando a lo que sea. No le gusta eso de celebrar algo dentro de una casa sin poder hacer nada. Por lo que todos se ponen a jugar con la pelota del rubio, incluyendo a Christa que es realmente cuidada y mimada por todos.

Los padres de Reiner han traído una tarta hecha por la madre del rubio mientras que la pareja de morenos trajeron los cubiertos y platos.

-Gracias por traer el pastel, de verdad que no hacía falta –Agradece Charlotte a la pareja de rubios.

-En el cumpleaños de Reiner lo trajisteis vosotros, esta vez nos toca a nosotros –Dice la mujer con una sonrisa y mira al marido de Charlotte y al suyo propio- ¿Cómo va el _dojo_ de karate? ¿Os dejan hacerla?

-Aún tenemos que ver el lugar donde queremos abrirlo –Responde Daito mirando a Ryo.

Pues ambos se conocen de pequeños y aunque se llevasen y lleven como Reiner e Ymir, les ha hecho ser buenos amigos e inseparables. Tanto que ambos van a abrir un _dojo_ donde van a ser los _senseis_.

-De momento nuestros hijos quieren participar sí o sí –Ríe el padre alto y moreno, refiriéndose a los niños que juegan a la pelota, incluyendo a la rubia- No me imagino a Christa tirando a la gente por los aires… -Comenta al final.

-Ni nosotros, pero quiere unirse para estar con Ymir –Responde muy gentilmente la madre de Ymir y Christa.

-En verdad la cuida mucho, ¿cierto? –Comenta Ryo mirando como la morena se quita la bufanda y se la pone a la pequeña, ya que había temblado de frío- Bueno, todos en general –Ven como los demás también cuidan a Christa.

No solo porque es la más pequeña de todos, sino porque es una niña que se hace querer porque siempre ayuda a los demás. La rubia les sonríe a todos y una vez más, los hace ruborizar a todos y Reiner le toma de la mano pidiéndole que se case con él, y como no, Ymir le patea para abrazar a la rubia con cara retadora. Vuelven a pelearse como cada día.

Verlos de esa forma les hace felices. Los ven crecer sanos y fuertes, y especialmente felices y siendo buenos amigos. Quieren que sea siempre así.

Ver a sus hijos sonreír y reír les hace felices a ellos. Son sus hijos y los quieren.

…

Se había hecho oscuro entre los juegos de los niños, risas y comiéndose el pastel. Por lo que cada uno se fue a su casa a cenar y a dormir a los niños.

Por tanto, Charlotte está cobijando a la rubia mientras Daito intenta como cada noche hacer dormir a Ymir, pues sigue siendo escurridiza.

-¡A dormir, Ymir! –Se desespera el hombre tapándola una vez más hasta que ella se aburre sacándole la lengua- Al fin… -Suspira para dejarle un beso en la frente a ella y después a la rubia. La madre hace lo mismo con ambas.

-Buenas noches pequeñas mías –Dice muy cariñosa para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto cierran la puerta Ymir se sienta de golpe y se levanta, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Ymir, papá y mamá se enfadarán contigo de nuevo… -Susurra la rubia para no molestarlos, sentándose en la cama para verla.

-No te preocupes, ¡ven, ven! –Saca un pequeño libro que le han regalado sus tres amigos juntos. Se arrodilla en el suelo, lo abre y enciende una linterna- Corre, corre –Le indica con la mano para que se acerque a ella con cara de lobo planeando algo.

-Ymir… -Susurra su nombre para bajar de la cama y acercarse a ella- Si nos ven se enfadarán… -La mira con pena y algo de miedo, mirando constantemente a la puerta.

-¡No te preocupes! Si no hacemos ruido no pasará nada –Acerca el libro a ella para que lo vean las dos y lo ilumina mejor con la linterna.

-¿Es el libro que te han regalado? Papá y mamá dijeron que nos lo leerían mañana…

-Leámoslo ahora, ¡es más emocionante con la idea de que nos puedan descubrir! –Su mirada rebelde se ilumina de la misma forma.

La rubia asiente algo incómoda para mirar el libro también. Es un libro fino, de pocas páginas, frases cortas y con muchos dibujos. Obviamente es un libro infantil. Este libro se llama "El lobo que protege al conejo".

Cada una lee una frase en voz baja. La historia cuenta como un lobo malhumorado se la pasa solo porque no quiere juntarse con nadie. Pone barreras y se la pasa peleando con los demás animales, en especial con los de su misma raza, hasta que una noche se fija en su presa y la persigue toda la noche.

Su presa es un conejo amarillo que corre y corre, no desiste hasta que no puede más y cae sobre la nieve totalmente agotado. Se ve acorralado por aquel lobo que lo mira con ferocidad, relamiéndose al oler su miedo.

-"¡No me devores por favor!" –Lee la rubia aguantándose la risa.

-"¿Y qué motivo tengo para no hacerlo? Recuerda que el depredador gana. El fuerte aplasta al débil" –Lee ahora Ymir bufando al oído de la rubia quien contiene un grito.

-¡Ymir! –La reprende con una mirada de molestia infantil, haciendo reír a la morena.

-Perdona… Sigo leyendo –Carraspea la garganta- "Yo soy fuerte. Tú débil, ¿por qué debo perdonar tu vida?"

-"Te lo compensaré cuidando de ti. He visto que siempre andas solo"

-"No necesito la ayuda de nadie, sé cuidar de mí mismo"

-"A veces una pequeña ayuda sirve de mucho…" –En el libro especifica que el lobo se mantiene en silencio hasta que ríe con burla.

-"Te perdono la vida solo porque me hiciste reír. Vete antes de que me arrepienta" –Dicho eso, el conejito se marcha pero de tanto en tanto mira hacia atrás para observar al lobo que se marcha por su lado.

Al día siguiente, o mejor dicho noche, le hacen una emboscada al lobo. Es fuerte pero no puede contra tantos, así que queda malherido a pesar de que haya podido vencer a la mayoría y a duras penas, pues los que sobrevivieron se fuero burlándose de él.

La lectura se corta en cuanto la morena nota que la rubia contiene las lágrimas. Pues la ve temblar, cosa que le hace arquear las cejas.

-¿En serio? Es un cuento Christa…

-Pero es triste…

-S-solo sigamos leyendo, seguro todo sale bien –Busca animarla y sigue leyendo.

El lobo camina como puede hasta que no puede más y se cae. Jadea. Le cuesta respirar y ve borroso. Cierra un momento los ojos y los vuelve a abrir viendo al conejo de la otra noche.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres que te devore?" –Orgulloso intenta ponerse derecho para burlarse del conejo amarillo, pero cae enseguida.

-"¿Recuerdas? Te prometí que cuidaría de ti" –Le dice el conejo.

-"¿Has estado espiándome o algo?"

-"Cuido de ti desde la distancia, sobreviviendo de esos lobos" –Sorprende al lobo.

-"¿Por qué haces eso? Intenté devorarte"

-"Me protegiste una vez. Estoy en deuda contigo"

-"¿Cuándo te protegí alguna vez?" –Lo mira anonadado, no entendía nada.

-"Hace un año casi fui devorado por uno de esos lobos. Te abalanzaste sobre él diciendo que era tu presa y no ibas a permitir que me tocaran" –El conejo amarillo no parece triste al contar eso pero el lobo aún está aturdido, intentando recordar- "Estaba aterrado. Pensaba que iba a ser devorado sí o sí, pero cuando el otro lobo se fue, tu solo me miraste con burla y te fuiste"

-"No recuerdo nada de eso…" –En realidad sí lo recuerda, pero su orgullo se lo impide y el conejo lo sabe- "¿Un año? ¿Llevas un año cuidando de mí, alguien tan pequeño como tú?" –Intenta reincorporarse.

-"Sé que te dejas engañar por el tamaño, pero cuido de ti cuando duermes" –Acaricia su cabeza con una pata suya- "Hazlo ahora, yo cuidaré de ti"

El lobo se queda en silencio. No confía en él pero tampoco le hace nada. Después de todo se piensa que va a morir, así que se ríe una vez más del conejo y cae inconsciente.

Pasa una o dos semanas hasta que el lobo despierta totalmente confundido. Se alegra de no estar muerto después de recordar el ataque contra él. Quiere reincorporarse y no nota dolor pero si un suave peso al lado suyo. Cuando mira ve que no hay ni una sola herida en su cuerpo y ve al conejo amarillo dormir plácidamente a su lado. Pero al haberse movido hace que se despierte.

-"¿Ya despertaste?"

-"¿Cómo que no estoy herido? Debería estar muerto"

-"¿Recuerdas? Prometí cuidar de ti y así hice"

-"¿Cómo? Las heridas eran incurables" –El conejo se queda en silencio mirándolo inocentemente hasta que sonríe.

-"Es un secreto, ¡nos vemos señor lobo!" –Se marcha.

El lobo lo sigue con la mirada con seriedad. Cuando lo ve algo lejos no duda en ir tras él. No para atacarlo, sino para estar siempre con él y protegerlo de cualquier ataque. Iba a ser su guardián hasta el día de su muerte.

Cuando terminan de leer la rubia llora aún más preocupando a la morena que intenta consolarla.

-Termino bien, ¿por qué lloras?

-Es que es muy bonito –La mira con lágrimas en los ojos- Me gusta el conejito… -Comenta.

-¿En serio? –Se rasca la nuca pensando que es mucha casualidad que le guste el conejo, sabiendo que el conejo se parece a la rubia- Entonces sé mi conejito –Bromea tocando su nariz con un dedo.

La rubia la mira con sorpresa hasta que le sonríe muy dulcemente y asiente.

-¡Sí! Cuidaré de ti siempre, Ymir, ¡tal como hizo el conejito con el lobo! –Se limpia las lágrimas y le besa la mejilla- ¡Buenas noches Ymir! –Se va corriendo a la cama y se tapa con la sábana.

La morena la mira sonrojada, tocando su mejilla con una mirada muy avergonzada. Apaga la linterna y retorna el libro a su lugar.

-Ymir… -Susurra la más pequeña.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Se acerca hasta su cama para poder mirarla.

-¿Fue bonito lo que deseaste al soplar? –Sus ojos grandes la miran con gran ilusión.

Ymir frunce un poco el ceño ya que esa pregunta le viene desprevenida. No puede evitar reír por la bajo y darle un suave golpe en su frente con un dedo.

-Es un secreto, ¡los deseos no se cuentan! –Por el golpe, la pequeña infla las mejillas.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Le saca la lengua en forma de reclamo- Duerme bien Ymir –Le toca la mejilla con una de sus manos pequeñas y se queda dormida al rato.

La chica con pecas se había quedado a su lado hasta comprobar que se hubiera dormido del todo. Cuando es así no puede evitar mirarla un rato más hasta que suspira.

-Christa… -Susurra tocando su frente- Yo seré tu lobo… Te protegeré de cualquier ataque de otros lobos –Susurra besando su mejilla- Mi deseo ha sido que estés siempre a mi lado… -Acaricia su frente y vuelve a su cama totalmente ruborizada.

Esa niñita es su todo y lo será siempre.

…

Quise que fuera un capítulo cómico. Pero decidí que fuera un poco más tierno, de cómo Christa va rompiendo barreras que pone Ymir desde pequeña. A mí al menos el resultado me gustó, ¿qué pensáis vosotras/os? Escribiré un capítulo más o dos con ellas siendo niñas antes de poder escribir con ellas con la edad en que las conocemos.

Muchos me pedís que actualice con regularidad. Bueno, llevo como 6 historias y la verdad me propuse a actualizar cada lunes. Pero con esta historia haré una excepción ya que me la paso bien escribiéndola. Por lo que se subirá con regularidad, excepto que me quedé bloqueada. De esa forma, si queréis saber de mis avances, seguidme en mi blog. Lo encontraréis en mi perfil y ahí tendréis más contactos míos para que preguntéis lo que queráis.

Gracias por leer y espero vuestros _reviews_.

P.D.: Sí, el libro es inventado. Si existe uno así, es pura casualidad.


	3. Capítulo 03: Pequeña diosa

**Capítulo 03: Pequeña diosa**

-Ymir –La rubia mueve un poco a la morena para despertarla- Levanta, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la escuela –La ojioro entre abre los ojos y la mira de reojo. Cuando escucha la palabra "escuela" no duda en taparse hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

-¡No quiero ir! Quiero dormir más –Bosteza para dejar la sábana por encima de la nariz y solo se vea sus ojos cerrados. La ojiazul frunce el ceño e infla las mejillas.

-¡Ymir! –Le quita la sábana de golpe. Eso provoca que la morena se siente de golpe abrazándose mientras tiembla de frío.

-¡Christa, hace frío! –Coge la sábana para taparse de nuevo pero la rubia no le deja.

-¡No! ¡Arriba!

-¡No quiero! –Forcejean un rato e incluso la rubia tiene la necesidad de subirse a la cama para que la mayor no se tapara- ¡Suelta la sábana, enana!

-¡No me llames enana! –Le da un cabezazo en la barbilla para tumbarla en la cama- ¡A la ducha! –La coge del cuello de la camisa y la arrastra como puede. Obviamente la morena tiene más fuerza.

-¡Que no, Christa! –La coge en brazos y sonríe con victoria- Así no puedes hacer nada, enana

-¡Ooh! ¡Ymir! –Le da otro cabezazo en la barbilla.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –La coge como si fuera un saco de patatas, es decir, se la pone en el hombro diestro- ¡Quien quiere un saco de patatas! –Empieza a decir con una cara de diversión que no se la cree ni ella. Dice eso mientras sale de la habitación y se dirige al comedor.

Los padres asoman la cabeza para ver como la chica de 10 años lleva a la de 8 como un saco de patatas. Suspiran para aguantarse la risa al ver como la rubia patalea y reclama para que la baje.

-¡Bájame, Ymir! –Le da golpes en la espalda.

-No siento tus golpecitos –Se mete con su fuerza.

-¡Bájame te dije! –Ahora le da golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! –Se arrodilla para bajarla y así mirarla con molestia al mismo tiempo que sujeta sus muñecas- ¡No me des en la cabeza!

-¡Haberme bajado cuando te dije! –La mira de mala gana hasta que infla las mejillas, cosa que la morena aprovecha a apretar estos- ¡Suelta! –Le da un tercer cabezazo en la barbilla.

-Vamos chicas –El padre se acerca con una cara muy clara de que se está conteniendo la risa- A desayunar y después a la ducha, ¿de acuerdo? –Ayuda a ponerse en pie a Ymir, ya que los golpes de cabeza de Christa son fuertes.

-¡Vale! –La rubia se pone en pie y le saca la lengua a la morena, quien la corresponde con el mismo gesto.

Las niñas llevan ya como dos años sentándose juntas en la mesa, por lo que obviamente la morena sigue metiéndose con la rubia mientras ella intenta defenderse.

Pelean. Ríen. Hablan. Pero los padres extrañan esos días en que la rubia siempre estaba abrazando y besando a la morena. ¿Tan mayores se estaban haciendo que los mimos quedaron atrás? Las ven desayunar hasta que la morena termina y se marcha a la ducha primero. Ymir tiene 10 años pero aparenta 12 mientras que Christa tiene 8 pero aparenta 6. Ymir crece muy alta como sus padres mientras que Christa crece muy poco, pero eso es algo que agrada a todo el mundo ya que la ven como una especie de niña pequeña a quien han de proteger. Pero los años de la niñez están terminando para dar paso a la adolescencia e Ymir en dos años empezará con los cambios físicos. En verdad, ya empezó ya que las chicas se desarrollan antes que los chicos.

-Voy a preparar la mochila, papá y mamá –Dice muy educada la rubia para ir a la habitación. Ellos solo asienten viéndola alejarse.

-Que rápido crecen…

-Y no me gusta –Comenta el padre- Ya no puedo cogerlas en brazos y ya no jugamos tanto como antes… Se hacen mayores y no me gusta –Su mirada se entristece un poco.

-Lo sé querido, es triste, pero los niños crecen y ya verás cómo serán unas mujeres hermosas –Le anima la mujer con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Estoy seguro de ello –Rodea los hombros de su mujer tomando tranquilamente su desayuno.

Cuando Ymir sale es Christa la que entra, pero no sin antes de que la morena le desordene el cabello. La rubia le saca la lengua y no hace nada más. Ymir se queda en la habitación para ser ella la que se prepare la mochila. El padre apoya su codo en el respaldo de su silla para así posar su mejilla en su mano, mirando a la habitación de ellas dos.

-¿Al crecer no las está distanciando? –Pregunta algo preocupado, cosa que llama la atención a la mujer- Christa ya no la abraza como antes ni le da besos… ¿No es como si se hubieran distanciado? –Mira a su mujer ahora, más al oír como ríe ligeramente.

-Entiendo que te preocupes, pero están creciendo –Deja su taza de té en la mesa y lo mira- Cuando crecemos dejamos de ser cariñosos… Para solo serlo con la pareja –Le guiña un ojo para hacerle ruborizar.

-Sí, bueno… -Carraspea la garganta y se pone a beber de su taza de café, como si intentase disimular su rubor por la vergüenza.

Eso solo hace reír a su mujer. Escuchan como la puerta del baño se abre, así que la mujer mira al reloj de su muñeca.

-Le tocaba a Bruno llevarse a los niños a clase, ¿cierto?

-Sí, no deberían tardar en llegar –Se levanta de la silla- Voy a decirles que no se duerman en los laureles –Charlotte solo asiente y sigue bebiendo de su taza.

El alto pica suavemente en la puerta para abrir un poco y asomar la cabeza. Ymir está dejando la mochila en la cama mientras que Christa está sentada en la cama secándose el pelo con la toalla.

-Chicas, no tardarán en llegar

-De acuerdo papá –Dicen ambas al unísono.

El hombre las mira por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos. Deseaba decirles que no creciesen más, pero se lo guarda y cierra la puerta para dejarlas solas.

Al cerrar, Ymir se acerca a la rubia y posa sus manos encima de la toalla y empieza a secar su cabello ella misma.

-¿Vas a usar el secador?

-Sí, mi pelo tarda mucho en secarse –Se deja secar por la morena, mirándola por debajo de la toalla con una suave sonrisa infantil.

-Está bien, ahora te lo bajo enana –La ojiazul no protesta, solo infla las mejillas para apartar la toalla a un lado.

Ymir ya no necesita subirse a ningún pupitre ni nada para llegar a lo más alto de la estantería. Pues con estirarse un poco y ponerse de cuclillas ya bastaba. Le baja el secador y se lo acerca, tomando su mochila.

-Me lo llevo, así pongo el almuerzo dentro

-Vale, ¡gracias Ymir! –Le sonríe muy dulcemente y angelical.

La morena se ruboriza y sale de la habitación sin decir nada más. La alta ya empezaba a tener expresiones serias e inexpresivas. Se apoya un momento en la puerta y suspira. Antes de que sus padres se den cuenta que está parada ahí, decide moverse con las dos mochilas en cada mano.

-Mamá, ¿cuál es cuál? –Pregunta sin saber cuál era el de ella y el de Christa.

-Oh, este es tuyo y este el de Christa –Le responde la madre indicándole las dos pequeñas cajas que contiene comida.

La morena mete el suyo en su mochila y el de la menor en el suyo. Deja suavemente las mochilas en diferentes sillas, específicamente donde se sientan a la hora de comer. Después de eso vuelve a dirigirse a la habitación, asomando su rostro.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Ahora la rubia se está peinando.

-Sí, ¿puedes volverlo a su lugar? No llego –Le pide con un poco de pucheros en la cara.

-De acuerdo enanita –Le sonríe abiertamente, buscando molestarla pero la rubia solo infla las mejillas.

-¡Deja de fastidiar! –Le tira la toalla mojada como protesta pero Ymir se agacha para esquivarlo.

-¡Fallaste niña torpe! –Le saca la lengua y se acerca para coger el secador, pero la rubia se aprovecha y le da un cabezazo.

-¡Te di señora titán! –Le saca la lengua y se marcha de la habitación.

La morena está sentada en el suelo acariciándose la barbilla mientras la mira de reojo. Suspira y se pone en pie para guardar el secador y recoger la toalla para ponerla con la ropa sucia. En cuanto es así, pican a su casa y es el padre quien abre, viendo al padre de Bertholdt bien trajeado con su hijo y el rubio.

-¿Ya están listas? –Pregunta el adulto.

-Sí, ¡chicas!

-¡Ya vamos! –Responde Ymir para colgarle la mochila a Christa y después la suya propia. Ambas se despiden de su madre y ahora de su padre- ¡Hasta a la tarde papá! –Se despiden las dos y se marchan con el adulto y sus dos amigos.

El grupo de niños junto al responsable se alejan de la casa de las niñas. La rubia mira preocupada al más alto de todos.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Bertholdt?

-Sí, no te preocupes Christa –Le agradece muy educado el moreno con una suave sonrisa. Siente como la rubia le posa sus manos en sus mejillas para hacerle sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Mucho mejor así! Berik se pondrá triste si te ve triste –Eso hace sonrojar mucho al alto, así que mira a su padre.

-Quiero una hermanita –Ante el pedido, el hombre no puede evitar ponerse rojo del todo.

-Solo seguid caminando… -Dice para evitar el tema con los niños.

Ahora. Os estaréis preguntando qué pasó con Berik, ¿cierto? Pues al parecer sus padres decidieron trasladarse a Inglaterra de manera permanente. Por lo que se llevaron al niño cuando ya solo le quedaba dos meses para terminar su año ahí. Podrían haber esperado, pero no lo hicieron. En verdad sus padres son bien egoístas y se fueron hace una semana. Durante esa semana Bertholdt lloró y lloró. Pues creció con ese niño como si fuera su hermano. Al llevarse al niño es como si hubiera perdido a un familiar. Imaginaros lo doloroso que es eso para un niño y lo complicado que fue hacérselo entender a ambos.

Llegan a la escuela y el hombre se agacha para darles el típico beso en la frente a todos con la suma de una acaricia a su pequeño.

-Os recogerá mamá para llevaros a karate, ¿de acuerdo hombretón? –Le dice con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Vale papá, ¡hasta luego!

Se va corriendo con sus amigos. El hombre se queda un rato viéndolos hasta que entran en la escuela y se pone en pie. Sonríe orgulloso de todos ellos pero algo triste por la rubia.

-"Ojalá esos padres se arrepientan… Perdieron a una joya de niña" –Piensa para sonreír y marcharse al trabajo.

Dentro de la escuela, los niños suben las escaleras hasta que Christa se tiene que ir por su lado. Se despide de ellos y ellos siguen subiendo hasta el piso de arriba. Pues van a la misma clase.

Sería aburrido explicar que las clases pasan y esas cosas. Por lo que si no os importa, pasaremos directamente a la media hora de receso. Esa media hora donde los cuatro se juntan a almorzar juntos y charlar. Pocas veces juegan a algo.

-¿Qué os han preparado vuestras mamás? –Pregunta el moreno a los demás.

-A mí me hizo una tortilla de patatas y algo de lechuga –Pincha una lechuga y lo mira orgulloso el rubio- ¡Así creceré fuerte y grande!

-Al parecer nos hizo arroz con trozos de tortilla y zanahoria salteada –Comenta la rubia mirando también el de Ymir- Esta vez no nos hicieron cosas diferentes –Sonríe muy dulcemente y come de su arroz.

-Sí… ¡Ah! –Saca una barra de pan que cogió en el último momento- Mamá dijo que lo cogiera por si queríamos –Lo deja para que todos cojan.

-¡Gracias! –Agradecen los otros dos y ven que Bertholdt come salchichas cortadas y zanahorias asadas.

En cuanto van por su segundo bocado escuchan un ruido detrás de ellos. Curiosos, las niñas se giran y los niños miran hacia delante para ver de dónde viene. Hay una niña morena tirada en el suelo y un niño rapado sentado a su lado, mirándola aburridamente.

-Te pasa por haberte comido el bocadillo mientras veníamos hacia aquí –Le reprende el niño que parece un año menor a la niña. En realidad, parece tener la misma edad que Christa.

-Pero es que el pan con patatas está tan rico… -Se queja la niña mirando con ojos llorosos al niño que come su bocadillo- ¡Dame un poco!

-¡Quita, Sasha!

-¡Vamos, Conny! –Se levanta de golpe y busca darle un bocado, pero el niño no le deja.

Al ver como pelean casi como Reiner e Ymir, solo pasan de ellos menos Christa, quien mira a los tres un momento hasta que se levanta con su comida y va hacia ellos.

-¡Ey, Christa vuelve! –Le reclama Ymir al saber lo que va a hacer.

-No la vas a convencer de lo contrario, aunque vayas a evitarlo –Se ríe el rubio por ello. La morena solo sopla y decide pasar de la situación, pues lo que dice el niño es cierto. Christa no le haría caso.

La rubia se acerca hasta ellos dos, llamando su atención. Conny tiene el pulgar dentro de la boca de la morena para estirar de su mejilla. La mira con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno yo… -Le extiende el arroz a la morena- Puedes coger si tienes hambre –El niño se sorprende y los ojos de la morena se iluminan.

-¡Una diosa! –La morena abraza a la rubia y no duda en comer del arroz.

-¡Sasha, no seas maleducada! Es tu comida, ¡no seas amable con esta niña! –Se queja el niño intentando quitarle el arroz, pero Sasha ya lo había devorado- ¡Serás egoísta! ¡Te dejó un poco! ¡No todo, estúpida Sasha! –Mira esa pequeña caja de plástico y mira a la rubia con una disculpa en su rostro- Perdona… Pero no debiste –La rubia solo ríe suavemente y niega con manos y cabeza.

-No te preocupes Conny, tu amiga tenía hambre, así que no importa

-¡¿Conoces a la diosa?! –Exclama Sasha de manera infantil.

-Vamos a la misma clase… -Suspira el niño aun riñéndola con la mirada.

-¡Tienes una diosa en la clase! –Vuelve a decir con la mirada iluminada y muy infantil.

El niño la mira como si no tuviera remedio y Christa solo ríe muy cariñosamente.

-¿Estáis solos? –Pregunta la rubia algo tímida.

-Sí, como siempre –Comenta el niño cruzándose de brazos.

-Veniros conmigo, os presentaré a mis amigos –Les extiende sus manos.

Ambos se sorprenden y se les ilumina la cara. Pues la rubia es la primera que les ofrece ayuda y amistad. Así que asienten muy contentos y aceptan su mano. Cada uno toma una diferente y la rubia, muy contenta, los guía hasta sus amigos. Al ver que vuelve con compañía, pestañean algo confundidos.

-¿Hola? –Empieza Reiner extrañado de los nuevos niños.

La ojiceleste no duda en presentarlos y sentarse de nuevo al lado de Ymir, quien se había comido solo la mitad de su comida para ahora extendérselo a la menor. La rubia pestañea un par de veces y mira muy amable a la mayor.

-No te preocupes Ymir, sigue comiendo

-Come –La mira de reojo- O te obligaré –Christa sabe que va en serio, así que no le queda otra que aceptarlo.

-Gracias… -Agradece muy tímida y come del arroz de la morena.

Aun no tocaron la barra de pan. Mal hecho. Conny ve que hay una barra de pan y como ya conoce a su amiga detiene a tiempo sus dos manos.

-Coged antes de que esta se lo coma entero –Comenta mirando a los demás.

-No importa, que se lo coma –Dice al fin la morena después de que nadie responda.

Con esa aprobación, sin saber cómo, Sasha saca más fuerza para simplemente abrir la boca y atrapar el pan entre sus dientes. Eso sorprende a los demás pero no a Conny, quien suelta sus muñecas rendido a ella.

-¡La próxima vez no te comas tu almuerzo viniendo hacia aquí! –Le riñe el niño de nuevo.

-¡Pero no puedo venir con el estómago vacío! –Se defiende Sasha con una sonrisa segura.

-¡La próxima vez no la ayudéis! –Le dice al grupo- ¡Y ahora como castigo te quedas sin pan! –Acerca su mano para quitarle la barra de pan, pero Sasha frunce el ceño y le muerde el brazo- ¡Ah, suéltate Sasha! ¡Suelta te dije! –Exclama- ¡No soy comida, maldita sea, Sasha!

Por ese escándalo que están haciendo hace reír al grupo que ya no pudieron aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo más.

-Ey, ¿os gusta el karate? –Pregunta Reiner al comprobar que no se riera más, pero se le escapa alguna que otra risa.

-¿Hay pan o patata asada?

-¡Cómo va a haber de eso, Sasha! –Le reclama Conny quitándosela de encima- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Para que os unáis al _dojo_ que abrieron el papá de Ymir y Christa y el mío –Mira al niño.

-El papá de… -Los ojos de Conny y Sasha se quedan en blanco para ver a las niñas- ¡¿Sois hermanas?! –Ymir los mira indiferente mientras Christa ríe suavemente.

-Lo somos –Responde Ymir para ver que Christa se haya comido todo el arroz.

-Sois como los polos opuestos –Comenta Conny y eso no parece molestar a ninguna de las dos. Pues después de todo, es así- ¡Ah, sí! –Mira de nuevo al rubio- ¿Dónde queda el _dojo_? Nos informaremos y preguntaremos si nos dejan –Mira a Sasha terminándose el pan con cara de extrema felicidad.

-¡Unámonos! ¡Es una buena manera de conocer gente, Conny! –Dice una Sasha muy infantil y emocionada, tomando las manos de Conny para mirarlo fijamente.

Que bien, ¿cierto? Hicieron dos nuevas amistades en su escuela. Pero de nuevo, saltémonos todo el proceso de las últimas clases.

En cuanto suena el timbre los tres salen casi corriendo para ir a buscar a Christa. Pero cuando bajan las escaleras ven que ya está esperando con Sasha y Conny.

-¿Os dejaron salir antes? –Pregunta Bertholdt a los tres.

-Dos minutos antes y a ella cuatro –Responde Conny, pues Sasha va a un curso por encima que Christa y Conny pero por debajo que los restantes.

Bajan las escaleras pero Christa no lo hace hasta que está al lado de Ymir, tomándola de la camiseta, algo que hace que la mire extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo, enana?

-¡Deja de llamarme enana! –Infla las mejillas e Ymir las desinfla con sus largos dedos.

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero seguirás siendo una enana

-¡Ymir! –La reclama para darle un cabezazo en la barbilla y se marcha molesta con ella.

La morena solo se acaricia la barbilla con la mirada indiferente, pero se le escapa una frase que nadie escucha.

-Eres mi enana… -Susurra y sigue al grupo para seguir fastidiando a la rubia.

….

Los cabezazos los pongo más a menudo ya que parece que en verdad Christa es fanática de darle cabezazos en el manga. Creo que al menos a aparecido en un par de escenas dándole a la morena.

Además, quería añadir un poco sobre ellos entrenando karate. Pero todo lo que se me ocurre es sentimental y para ello, mejor lo pongo en otro capítulo ya de adolescentes.

Y bueno, me gusta responder a cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan, pero es una pena que para los que no son usuarios no se pueda. Por lo que os agradezco mucho por leer y comentar, porque me ayudáis a animarme a seguir con esta historia.

Espero vuestros _reviews _y recomendaciones si queréis (lemon no, por favor…), ¡y gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 04: Pequeños cambios

**Capítulo 04: Pequeños cambios**

Al fin nuestras chicas son adolescentes. Todo el grupo ya va a la secundaria, con la diferencia de que Conny y Christa empiezan este año.

Esto quiere decir que nuestra rubita tiene 13 años. Y por tanto, nuestra morena ya tiene 15 años.

Ymir creció realmente alta pero se volvió irónica, seria y más burlona con el paso de los años. Obviamente sigue siendo brusca con los demás pero amable con la rubia a pesar de que la sigue fastidiando como siempre. Pues después de todo se han criado como hermanas y como todos sabemos, todos los hermanos se fastidian alguna vez en su vida y quien diga lo contrario, simplemente miente. Por otro lado, Christa no creció mucho pero estaba dando pasos para ser una mujer hermosa. En verdad ya lo es, pues como ya sabemos, a esa edad es cuando los chicos –y algunas chicas- empiezan a ir detrás de las chicas y Christa tiene a demasiados detrás de ella, pero para ello ya está Ymir para protegerla, quien se ha vuelto bastante temida en el instituto. Esto quiere decir que cuando está ella o los demás cerca, no se atreven ni a saludarla.

Ella en cierta manera lo agradece, pero por otra parte nuestra rubia sigue siendo una persona muy amable y por ello es conocido como "la diosa" o simplemente "el ángel" por su extrema bondad y comprensión.

Pero pasemos a los demás personajes que han salido durante la historia.

Bertholdt se convirtió en el más alto del grupo e incluso, uno de los más altos en karate. Además, sigue siempre a Reiner a todos lados, casi como si fuera su sombra o algo así. Esto quiere decir, ¿alguna vez habéis conocido a dos buenos amigos qué siempre van juntos y cuando uno hace algo malo, el otro siempre se acaba cargando parte de la culpa aunque no haga nada? Pues este es el caso de Bertholdt. Como siempre va con el rubio, la gente se cree que él también va detrás de las travesuras del rubio. Pero no es así, en verdad no suele contradecir a Reiner y no suele meterse en las travesuras que el propio Reiner crea. Pero como siempre van juntos, ya se le quedó el cartel puesto.

Por lo contrario, el rubio ya parece un armario y se volvió más alto incluso que Ymir, pero no por mucho. La pregunta es, ¿siguen peleándose como cuando eran niños? Sí. A pesar de que Reiner parece estar interesado por su amigo Bertholdt o por un muchacho de ojos celeste de karate, sigue diciendo que Christa se casará con él. ¿El motivo? Solo lo sabe él. Muchos queréis que explique cómo es él ahora en cuanto a personalidad, pero este chico es tan complicado que será mejor que lo averigüéis vosotros mismos a lo largo de la historia.

Por último nos queda Conny y Sasha. Ambos siguen siendo buenos amigos y siguen discutiendo como lo hacen siempre, pero solamente porque nuestra Sasha sigue siendo una glotona e incluso se ganó el mote de "la chica patata". ¿El motivo? Pues en karate empezó a entrenar con una patata en la boca y ninguno de los _senseis_ consiguió quitárselo de la boca. En verdad se ganaron un buen mordisco por parte suya. Además, se volvió en la mejor amiga de Christa e Ymir, aunque en especial de la rubia. Ambas se cuentan muchos secretos y en verdad, Sasha es la única del grupo que sabe algo de la rubia, ¿lo adivináis? Bueno, lo descubriréis más adelante. ¿Y Conny? Se relaciona especialmente tanto con Reiner e Ymir, pero claro, hay más amistades fuera y dentro del instituto.

Esto quiere decir, ¿solo ellos aparecen en la historia? Para nada. Todavía queda un largo recorrido que contar en esta historia y cosas por descubrir. Sentimientos que todavía no afloran o no consiguen aceptar por pura cabezonería.

¿Os interesa saber cómo empieza al fin el romance entre ellas dos? Solo seguid leyendo para saber qué pasará.

Por el momento ahora solo os dejo ver como nuestra rubia espera fuera de casa, esperando a que la mayor salga. Ymir no tarda mucho en salir, y cuando sale y la rubia escucha como la puerta se cierra, se gira suavemente con una sonrisa muy dulce mientras extiende la mano hacia la morena y dice:

-¿Vamos, Ymir? –Eso hace que el corazón de Ymir salte y golpee su pecho con furia al mismo tiempo que un fuerte rubor sube a su rostro.

-Sí… -Asiente avergonzada y acepta su mano.

Esto es solo el comienzo.

….

Esta vez no quise que fuera muy largo. Pues solo quería explicar los pequeños cambios de cada uno y así ahorrarme en explicarlo en otro capítulo. Quería que me saliera otra cosa, pero me salió esta cosa rara sin sentido alguno… Por eso os subo doble capítulo.

Aunque no lo parezca, cuando ellos reclutan en la milicia, en verdad tienen esa edad. Bueno, más bien un año menos cada uno.

Me gustaría pediros un favor. Estoy en mi último año de mi ciclo y por tanto, centrada en mí proyecto. Necesito que paséis a mi perfil y entrar en el enlace de **Amor-Yaoi** (debajo del título _"Mis historias originales"_). Dentro de esta página, entrad en la historia que se llama _**Deamon**_. ¡Os lo agradecería mucho!

Espero vuestros _reviews_.


	5. Capítulo 05: Los sentimientos florecen

Perdón por tardar tanto, es una de las pocas veces en que me cuesta tanto escribir un capítulo… Pero aquí lo tenéis.

**Capítulo 05: Los sentimientos florecen**

-Ymir, llegaremos tarde… Reiner y Bertholdt nos están esperando

-¡Voy! ¡Este maldito chaleco no quiere abrochar! –Se queja la morena saliendo de la habitación con la mochila colgada en su espalda y peleándose con la cremallera, pues cuando la sube esta se abre- Ya se rompió… ¡Ah!

-Es solo un chaleco, además la llevas usando como hac años. Es lógico que se vaya a romper

-Hace 2 años –Aclara la morena mirándola de mala gana- Me la regalaste tú… -Susurra apenada, pues no le gusta que las cosas que le regalaba la rubia se estropearan.

-Ya te compraré otro Ymir, ¡pero vamos! –La toma del brazo y la apega a su cuerpo para sacarla de casa- ¡Hasta luego papá y mamá! –Se despide tirando aun de Ymir.

-Adiós hijitas –Se despiden los padres antes de que la puerta se cierre.

-¡Ey, espera Christa! ¡Que me vas a tirar, enana! –Se suelta de Christa como puede y sigue caminando hasta que se topan con los dos chicos, que se ríen por verlas discutir.

-¿Ya estáis de nuevo? –Pregunta Bertholdt con una sonrisa muy amable.

-Es una tardona –Habla Christa sacándole la lengua a la alta, quien la mira de reojo sin mucho interés.

-Lo raro es que no le haya dado su cabezazo tan rutinario –Mete leña al fuego el rubio con cara de diversión.

-¡Es cierto! –La rubia se gira con un brillo especial en la mirada, algo que hace que la tan temida Ymir dé dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Qué! ¡No! –Reclama con intención de irse corriendo hasta que para su sorpresa, la ojiceleste la coge de la mano y tira de ella. Eso hace que la obligue a agacharse hasta su altura y de esa forma, le da un beso en su barbilla.

Eso sorprende a todos. Bertholdt sonríe contento por ello e Ymir ensancha los ojos de par en par, muy sorprendida.

-Eso es por las veces que te he dado en ese lugar… -Aclara muy avergonzada y suavemente ruborizada.

Ymir está igual. No, esperad. Ella está más roja aún, pues ahora es el color rojo el que predomina sobre sus mejillas pecosas.

-V-Vamos… -Indica la rubia con mucha vergüenza para caminar la primera.

El moreno solo ríe mientras le da un suave golpe en la espalda a Ymir para que esta reaccione. Ahora, ¿cómo ha reaccionado Reiner? Bueno, el rubio se ha mantenido serio desde que ha visto el beso y no para de mirar a las dos, que ahora están al lado la una de la otra mirando a un lado diferente, muertas de vergüenza.

-¿Pero qué…? –Susurra para él mismo y simplemente los sigue.

Ha notado el rubor igual que Bertholdt. Pero por el momento no dirán nada. Ha unas dos o tres calles se encuentran a una Sasha comiendo pan y a un Conny suspirando. Lo más seguro intentó que no se comiera el almuerzo antes de lo necesario y ella no le hizo caso. En cuanto sus ojos se fijan en los cuatro, Conny solo sonríe y Sasha los saluda con la mano muy animada.

-¡Hola chicos! –Corre hacia ellos pero abraza a la rubia en especial.

La rubia es la más baja del grupo, por lo que nadie puede colgarse de su cuello como ella lo hace con ellos. ¿Pero sabéis? Sasha es una buena persona y más comprensiva de lo que parece, por lo que suele arrodillarse para así permitirse el colgarse de su cuello. Ese detalle es algo que la rubia le va a agradecer siempre. Por eso es su mejor amiga.

La ayuda a ponerse en pie y corresponde el abrazo. Reiner se apoya en la cabeza de Conny ya que es más alto. Es una forma de burlarse de él de la misma forma que se burla de Ymir en otras cosas. Así muestra su afecto a los demás. Claro, todos menos con Christa y Bertholdt.

Durante la ida al instituto, Ymir se dedicó a acariciar su barbilla. Recordando el beso de la rubia. En verdad Christa siempre ha sido cariñosa con ella a pesar de que el cariño físico desapareció con los años y fue sustituido por los cabezazos. En cierta manera lo agradece a pesar de que a veces le dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, ¿pero por qué estos sentimientos tan contradictorios? No lo sabe.

Mira de reojo a las dos chicas y ve como Christa la mira y le sonríe muy dulcemente. La morena se sonroja un poco y le desvía la mirada. ¿Cuánto hace que tiene estos sentimientos hacia ella? Puede que desde hace dos años ¿o puede que desde que apareció en su vida? Simplemente no lo sabe.

Decide no darle más vueltas para solo centrarse en divertirse con su grupo como siempre. Eso y sumando el karate, la ayudaba a no pensar en aquello que siente por su rubia.

Llegan al instituto y ven a una rubia de ojos azules y mirada fría junto a una chica menor a ella y todo lo contrario a ella: morena, mirada alegre y decidida y de ojos color gris. Su mirada se ilumina al ver al grupo venir, así que los saluda muy enérgicamente.

-¡Hola! ¿Entramos ya?

-Hola pequeña y niña borde –Saluda Ymir con una sonrisa de burla a las dos, pero en especial a la morena.

-¡Oh, Ymir, no nos llames así! –La chica infla las mejillas de manera muy infantil y le da un suave empujón- ¡Titán idiota! –Le saca la lengua e Ymir no duda en coger sus mejillas y estirarlas a consciencia mientras su sonrisa es bien pícara.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña? No te metas con los mayores

-Annie… -Le pide ayuda con una mirada de súplica, cosa que la rubia suspira y se acerca a Ymir, mirándola muy indiferente. Ymir la mira con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Annie no habla, solo baja la mirada a su espinilla y no duda en darle una buena patada- ¡Ah! –Suelta a la morena para agacharse y acariciarse la espinilla- ¡Maldita borde enana!

-Vámonos Mina… -Habla al fin la rubia para tomar de su brazo y tirar de ella.

-Qué carácter… -Comenta Reiner viendo cómo se alejan- ¿Puedes caminar? –Pregunta el rubio agachándose hacia Ymir y posar su gran mano en su espalda.

-Sí… ¡La maldigo! –Se pone en pie con ayuda del rubio, permitiéndole que se apoye en él hasta que se le pase el dolor.

Conny solo ríe mientras Bertholdt mira la situación con algo de incomodidad. Sasha da su último bocado para terminar su pan y mirar de reojo a la rubia, quien mira muy seria la situación de antes. Baja su mirada y ve como las manos de Christa se aprietan la una de la otra, por lo que se acerca hasta su oído.

-¿Estás bien…? Solo son amigas –Intenta animarla.

-…Sí… -Baja la vista y toma del brazo de Sasha, disimulando una sonrisa feliz- ¡Vamos dentro, o llegaremos tarde! –Tira de ella y pasa por el lado de los altos- ¡Nos vemos! –Se despide de todos menos de Ymir, algo que todos notan.

-Ey, ¿Le hiciste algo? –Pregunta Conny con su típica mirada de aburrimiento.

-¿Yo? No hice nada… -Se deja de apoyar en Reiner y lleva su mano a su corto cabello, desordenando un poco este- Que yo sepa…

-A veces haces cosas que la molestan y no te das cuenta, Ymir… -Le indica Bertholdt con cara de preocupación.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –Se queja mirándolos a todos algo desquiciada y empieza a caminar- Vamos dentro anda… -Susurra mirando la espalda de Christa entrando al instituto tirando de Sasha.

Conny mira a Bertholdt encogiéndose de hombros y simplemente la siguen. El rubio hace lo mismo, mira seriamente la espalda de Ymir.

-Podría ser… -Susurra tras un suspiro- Vaya dos –Vuelve a susurrar y decide arroyar a Ymir agarrando su cuello por su brazo y desordenar su corto cabello- ¡Vamos titán, o Hannes se enojará!

-Ese hombre nunca se enfada… ¡Y suelta ya! –Y vuelven a pelear mientras entran, causando una buena risa por parte de Conny y el alto del grupo.

-Ey, miren a los tres titanes y al enano… Dan miedo –Comentan detrás de ellos, algo que Conny frunce el ceño.

-Son molestos, ¿en verdad tanto intimidáis por vuestras alturas? –Le pregunta al moreno y este solo puede reír con una ceja arqueada y encogerse de hombros.

En efecto, Bertholdt, Reiner e Ymir son conocidos como los tres titanes por su gran altura. Además de que siempre van juntos. Al principio les molestaba un poco, después se volvió en una incomodidad y finalmente, simplemente se acostumbraron a sus chismes y a pasar de ellos.

-Nos vemos en el receso, chicos –Se despide Conny en el segundo piso para que ellos suban al tercero.

Estos se despiden con la mano y cuando están los tres solos, Reiner rodea el cuello de Ymir de una manera un poco más suave mientras el más alto se acerca a ambos.

-Recuerda que has hecho hoy como para que Christa se enfade –Le indica Reiner de una manera muy seria.

-Ey, no empiecen… Se suele molestar conmigo por cosas que ni sé –Se queja la chica intentando zafarse del rubio.

-Tal vez se molestó porque molestaste a Mina –Comenta el moreno de una manera algo insegura.

-¿Y por qué debería molestarse por eso? –La morena consigue deshacerse del agarre del rubio para mirar al moreno sin entender su pregunta. Los dos chicos se miran inseguros y suspiran.

-Tal vez porque te la pasas molestando a la gente –Termina diciendo el rubio, como si él y su mejor amigo supieran algo más.

-¡Pues no lo entiendo! –Se queja la morena con el ceño muy fruncido- Solo entremos a clase, ¿de acuerdo? En el receso hablaré con ella… -Es la primera en entrar. Los chicos la ven entrar y su aura de molestia, por lo que se miran con la ceja arqueada.

-Entremos mejor… Antes de que golpee a alguien –El moreno ríe y como respuesta, el rubio solo suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

Por otra parte, los de primer año de la secundaria están formando alboroto hasta que entra un hombre realmente alto, rubio y con barba. Como si le temieran o algo así, se sientan de golpe y empieza a dar su clase de química.

La rubia es una alumna atenta y respetuosa, pero el día de hoy está como en las nubes. Como si solo escuchara murmullos en su entorno a causa de que está siempre en su mente. Recuerda cómo se acerca siempre Ymir a Mina. La alta la trata como la trataba a ella de más pequeña, ¿será por qué ambas se gustan? Pensar en eso hace daño a la pequeña y cierra los ojos y respira hondo un momento para volver a abrir los ojos y nadie note de su tristeza. Y claro, nadie lo nota porqué se sienten incómodos de cómo su profesor de química se dedica a olerlos de vez en cuando. Según él, es capaz de conocer a alguien a través del olor pero seamos sinceros, el que nos huelan no gusta excepto que venga de la persona que nos gusta.

Volviendo al tema, el único que se da cuenta de su ausencia es Conny, quien la mira con aburrimiento y con la mejilla apoyada en su mano.

Quiere preguntarle qué le pasa pero no se atreve, ya que cree que eso sería ocupar su espacio y no quiere agobiarla. Son amigos pero no muy cercanos, por lo que es otro punto a lo que se le suma el no querer preguntarle, aunque la necesidad de verla sonreír como siempre lo hace le gana. Coge su libreta, arranca un trozo de papel y empieza a dibujar algo. Cuando termina lo hace en forma de bola y cuando el profesor se gira, él se lo tira a la ojiceleste, quien llega a asustarse –pero sin soltar ningún grito- mirando a la dirección de donde vino.

Sus ojos se clavan encima del chico y este, con cara de aburrimiento le indica que vea la bola de papel que le pasó. Ella solo asiente y la abre para ver unos dibujos de palos, pero sabe identificarlos. Sale una Ymir totalmente enojaday atada mientras sale Reiner, Bertholdt, Conny, Sasha, Annie, Mina y más gente de karate tirándole piedras. Al final de este dibujo pone lo siguiente:

"¡Anímate! Si Ymir te hizo algo se lo haremos pagar, ¡nadie hará entristecer a nuestra amiga!"

Le dan ganas de llorar pero consigue contenerse. Mira a Conny y le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias –No lo dice, solo mueve los labios para que Conny lea esa palabra.

Y es así, porque él se ruboriza avergonzado y le sonríe mientras le niega con la mano que no debe agradecer. Después señala al profesor con que esté atenta y ella solo asiente.

Conny y ella hablan muy poco, pero en verdad sabe que puede contar con él. Esto quiere decir, ¿podrá contarle la verdad a él como se lo ha contado a Sasha? Con esa bola de papel le ha demostrado que puede hacerlo.

Y bueno, las clases pasan sin nada interesante. Así que vayamos al grano que es la hora del receso.

Como cada año, el grupo de amigos esperan a los mayores, solo que esta vez se suman Conny, Christa y Mina porque empezaron la secundaria este año. La pregunta es, ¿cómo conocieron a Mina y Annie? Es muy simple, ellas dos se inscribieron al _dojo_ de los padres de Reiner, Ymir y Christa. Ahí se conocieron y tuvieron la casualidad de ir a la misma escuela sin que ellos lo supieran.

Pero volviendo a la hora del receso, los ojos de Ymir se fijan en los de Christa. Se quedan un rato mirándose hasta que la rubia le sonríe con las cejas arqueadas. Parece que la ha perdonado de cualquier cosa, así que le corresponde la sonrisa hasta que la menor se le acerca al ver que no tiene ningún almuerzo entre las manos.

-¿Y tú almuerzo?

-Me sacaste a rastras, ¿dónde crees que está ahora, eh, enana? –La reprende con la mirada y la rubia suspira.

-Está bien, come del mío… Después de todo, me obligaste a comer de la mitad del tuyo cuando conocisteis a Sasha y Conny

-¿Venganza?

-Más o menos –Le sonríe sacándole la lengua y con un suave rubor muy tímido le toma de la mano y tira de ella- Vamos, ellos ya están en el recreo, ¡no nos esperaron!

-¡Ey, no tires de mí Christa, que me tirarás! –Le reclama, pero la menor no le hace caso.

¿El por qué? Cualquiera pensaría que es porque es inquieta o le gusta molestar a la mayor, pero la realidad es que no quiere que la mayor vea la sonrisa en su rostro y en especial, el rubor que la mayor le causa.

Llegan con el grupo que se están sentando. Christa se sienta al lado de Sasha, Ymir de su rubia y finalmente, Mina al lado de Ymir. Todos siguen con lo suyo menos Sasha, que se queda con el pan en la boca mientras su rostro se torna de terror al ver como Ymir está al lado de Mina. Mira a la rubia que simplemente come por su lado con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Justo va a hablarle para distraerla hasta que se sorprende al ver como Ymir le roba un poco de su comida casi cerca de los labios de la ojiceleste.

Eso sorprende a todos que la miran con los ojos muy abiertos menos Annie, que sigue con lo suyo. Sasha mira contenta a su amiga la rubia, en especial porque está roja por completo mientras Ymir solo come tranquilamente, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Está bueno

-¡Pero no me lo quites de la boca! –Se queja infantilmente y aún muy ruborizada.

-Lo llevo haciendo desde que somos pequeñas, ¿qué problema hay? –Le saca la lengua para fastidiarla y ella solo infla las mejillas.

-¡P-Pero…!

-¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana, anda, titán! –Le reprende Mina y le mete comida en la boca, después mira con una sonrisa torpe a la rubia- No sé cómo la soportas… ¡Me vas a tener que decir cómo!

-¡Deja de molestarme! –Le reclama la morena estirándole las mejillas de nuevo.

-¡Estúpida titán! –Mina le agarra sus mejillas y también le estira de ellas, creando así como una pequeña competición de haber quien aprieta más fuerte.

La rubia mira a las dos con una risa floja, como si no tuvieran remedio. Siente como Sasha apoya su barbilla en su hombro y la mira con cara de pena.

-¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Ya no te molesta? –Le pregunta en un susurro para que solo la menor escuche.

-No te preocupes Sasha. Gracias –Le agradece dándole un poco de su comida, algo que Sasha acepta con gusto.

Annie le agarra de la nariz a Ymir y se la aprieta con cara de aburrimiento y la aparta de Mina, quien la abraza muy amistosa entre risas de todos.

El receso termina. Todos vuelven a sus aulas y pasan las clases. ¿Para qué explicar lo aburridos que están? Así que mejor os ahorro el rollo y os paso directamente al _dojo_.

Pero explicaros como entrenan y con quien lo hacen, sería algo tedioso y sería mejor haceros esperar hasta el próximo encuentro.

¿Un avance? Bueno, Ymir y Christa no entrenan juntas a pesar de que no pueden quitarse el ojo de encima. ¿Qué sentimientos se cruzarán ahora? Lo sabremos pronto…

….

Acerca de los uniformes en la escuela… Esta vez me lo ahorré. Es decir, donde yo vivo hay muy pocas escuelas e institutos donde los alumnos lleven un uniforme en concreto. Por lo que pensé que sería correcto que llevasen la ropa que quisieran sin obligación de llevar ningún uniforme en concreto, ¿por qué? Bueno, sería muy típico poner a la chica masculina que no quiere llevar faldas y esas cosas… Quise ahorrarme eso. Así que solo puse las reglas que hay en algunos institutos y escuelas de donde vivo.

Y bueno, empezad a decirme parejas que os gustaría que hubiera (obvio, en un segundo plano). Y perdonad por poner a Mina Carolina muy cercana a Ymir, pero no se me ocurrió nadie más para tensar la situación… Porque Annie ya es muy típico.

Por otro lado, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros _reviews_.


	6. Capítulo 06: Karate

Me gustaría pediros un favor. Estoy en mi último año de mi ciclo y por tanto, centrada en mí proyecto. Necesito que paséis a mi perfil y entrar en el enlace de **Amor-Yaoi** (debajo del título _"Mis historias originales"_). Dentro de esta página, entrad en la historia que se llama _**Deamon**_. ¡Os lo agradecería mucho!

Este capítulo será algo distinto, pues no me voy a centrar únicamente en Ymir y Christa, sino un poco en todos. Espero que os guste de todas formas.

**Capítulo 06: Karate**

Están todos o casi todos los alumnos del _dojo_ Titans. Sí, ambos padres decidieron llamar al _dojo_ de esa manera por sus hijos, pues ellos los llamaban así desde pequeños, y al abrir ese _dojo_ es como si fuera un regalo para el rubio y la morena, los que ya tienen pensado heredar el _dojo_ para seguir con la empresa adelante.

Están arrodillados mientras ven una demostración de sus _senseis_ ante una técnica nueva. Todos están atentos hasta que la puerta de madera se corre a un lado muy bruscamente y así dejar ver a 3 jóvenes de la edad de Christa. Los tres respiran exhaustos y el chico rubio es el primero en hablar.

-¡P-Perdonad por el retraso! Nuestro profesor de educación física obligó a toda la clase a dar 20 vueltas… -Cae al suelo de madera respirando como puede- Hasta que no terminamos no nos dejaron ir…

-Está bien, solo poneros los _kimonos_ –Les relaja muy amable el padre de Ymir y Christa.

-¡Gracias! ¡Volvemos pronto, _senseis_! –Exclama ahora el chico moreno para coger de las muñecas al rubio y a la chica de mirada fría y tirar de ellos.

Al irse, Ymir -que está arrodillada al lado de Reiner- le da por mirar a su mejor amigo y cuando ve que sigue con la mirada a alguno de esos jóvenes, no puede evitar sonreír con burla y pellizcarle la mejilla.

-¿Quieres un cubo de agua, Reiner? –Se burla de él.

-¡Ouch! No me fastidies Ymir… -Le desvía la mirada algo ruborizado.

La morena solo se ríe de él y mira al frente. A la hora de distribuirse de forma arrodillada, siempre ponen a los altos al fondo del todo y a los más bajos al frente del todo. Esto quiere decir que Christa está en primera fila. Pues este _dojo_ solo entrena a adolescentes, pues no quieren problemas con los niños pequeños a juzgar por lo que llegaron a oír de otros _dojos_. Prefirieron no arriesgarse.

La rubia se siente observada por lo que se gira lentamente hasta que ve que es Ymir la que la observa. Con una sonrisa nerviosa la saluda con la mano y es entonces que Ymir le sonríe de medio lado y corresponde al saludo.

Los tres chicos de antes vuelven a entrar al salón pero esta vez más silenciosos. Cuando se van a arrodillar, el padre de Reiner lo impide.

-No hace falta, íbamos a dar el aviso de que empecéis a entrenar con quien queráis –Le dice a los tres- Por lo que adelante –Da el aviso y simplemente se va a dedicar a vigilar junto a su mejor amigo.

Todos se levantan para ir con alguien con quien entrenar. Ymir y Christa se evitan, pues Ymir siempre intentaba no dar lo mejor de sí con ella porque teme hacerle daño. Así que suele entrenar con los demás.

En este caso Christa entrena con Sasha y Conny; Reiner con Annie y Bertholdt; y finalmente Ymir con Mina.

-Ey Eren, vente con nosotros –Invita Reiner a uno de los chicos que llegaron tarde.

-¿Qué? –Mira con algo de temor a la chica que llegó tarde con él hasta que llega su salvavidas.

-Vamos Mikasa, esta vez entrenemos con otras personas, ¿te parece? –Le salva el cuello el rubio. Ella solo lo ve de reojo y suspira.

-Está bien Armin…

-Entonces vente con nosotras, Mikasa –Invita entre emocionada y tímida la chica patata. Mikasa solo mira algo indiferente a la chica tras comprobar que Eren salió corriendo hacia Reiner como si huyera de ella.

-¿Tú qué harás? –Le pregunta al rubio.

-Iré con Jean, Marco y Thomas, no te preocupes –Le sonríe muy amable el ojiceleste para así despedirse con la mano y juntarse con los chicos que nombró.

La morena solo se encoge de hombros y se acerca al grupo que la invitó.

-¿Quién empieza? –Pregunta con algo de desdén.

-Bueno… Puedo empezar yo si queréis –Se propone la rubia- ¿Te parece venir conmigo? –Le sonríe de manera muy dulce y sin efecto ninguno, la morena solo asiente para dejar a Sasha con Conny.

Así que entrenan con cuidado, en especial Mikasa con Christa. ¿Por qué? Porque Ymir se lo hizo jurar a cambio de que ella y Reiner cuidarían de Eren y Armin. Fue un trato que se hicieron hace un par de años y aún lo siguen cumpliendo.

Reiner entrena con Eren mientras que Annie con Bertholdt. El problema es que el moreno está como nervioso estando al lado de la rubia, quien no para de tumbarlo como sin nada. Al ver que el moreno no está cómodo entrenando con la rubia, Reiner mira de reojo a Eren.

-¿Te parece hacer un cambio? Hay que rescatar a Bertholdt

-Está bien pero… -Lo mira algo horrorizado- ¿Quién tiene el valor de entrenar con ella? Ya nos lanzó por los aires más de una vez…

-Empieza tú, tengo que hablar con Bertholdt un momento –Le desordena el cabello sudoroso- Después te rescato a ti, no te preocupes –Le guiña un ojo muy amistoso y el más bajo solo asiente. El rubio se acerca a ellos y posa una mano en el hombro del chico que es más alto que él- ¿Qué os parece un cambio? Entreno con Bertholdt –Le rodea el cuello con el brazo y se lo lleva a rastras.

-¡E-Espera, Reiner! –Le reclama el moreno siendo arrastrado por el rubio.

-Es hora de que entrenes en serio si quieres entrar entre los 10 candidatos para el torneo –Le riñe el rubio para soltarlo.

El moreno solo lo mira con algo de torpeza y sin decirle nada, empieza a entrenar un poco con él. Como es de esperar, Eren sale volando por los aires más de una vez. No logra ni tan siquiera rozar a Annie, y eso lo ve su mejor amiga que no para de reír divertida ante la escena.

-Pobre Eren –Ymir le da un suave golpe en la frente con su dedo, cosa que Mina la mira con las mejillas infladas.

-No te despistes, o no lograrás entrar entre los 10 candidatos –La mira como si estuviera aburrida.

-No me importa –Ymir no cambia su expresión, pero los movimientos de sus labios hacia un lado indican sorpresa- Mientras Annie pueda entrar en la candidatura, lo demás me da igual –Sonríe muy dulcemente mientras mira a Annie.

-Es muy importante para ti…

-¡Claro! Somos amigas de la infancia –Le sonríe ampliamente y se acerca un poco a ella- Igual que tú con Reiner, Bertholdt y Christa –Le sujeta de la nariz y aprieta un poco, pero sin hacerle daño- Deberías entenderme, señorita titán –Le saca la lengua y la agarra del _kimono_ para seguir entrenando.

La rubia vuelve a ver esa cercanía entre ambas y en un despiste, se ve tumbada por Mikasa. Ni se da cuenta hasta que ve a Mikasa en frente suyo.

-Perdona, ¿te hice daño? –Le extiende la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-No, tranquila, estoy bien –Le sonríe algo torpe y acepta su ayuda- Gracias

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Eso sorprende a la rubia- Te veo como… En las nubes –Mira a donde estaba mirando la diosa hace unos momentos- ¿Te preocupa Ymir? No te preocupes, entrará entre los 10 mejores

-Ah, sí… -Ríe muy tímida- Lo sé…

Sasha y Conny se están sujetando del _kimono_ viendo a la menor. Se miran y suspiran.

-Entrenaré con Christa si no te importa –Le indica el chico. Sasha solo asiente y se acercan a las chicas- Ey, hagamos un cambio. Christa, vente conmigo –Le sujeta de la muñeca y se la lleva a rastras.

La ojiceleste solo pestañea un par de veces y asiente para irse con él mientras que Sasha mira con una sonrisa nerviosa a Mikasa mientras esta la mira con indiferencia.

-E-Esto…

-Bien, aquí voy –Indica la morena y eso hace temblar a nuestra chica patata.

Christa es la que da los golpes y Conny debe bloquearlos. El chico la mira muy fijamente. Nota que sus golpes son una mezcla de poca energía pero precisas. Además, solo hay que ver el dolor en su rostro. Quiere callarse y no preguntarle, pero no puede soportarlo más. Así que bloquea con sus manos los puños de Christa y la mira muy fijamente.

-No debería preguntar porque no somos tan amigos como me gustaría, pero oye, ¿qué te ocurre con Ymir? –La pregunta desconcierta a la rubia- Estás últimamente muy rara con ella –Suspira soltando sus puños y lleva sus manos hasta su cintura.

-Y-Yo… -Se queda en silencio, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la mirada del chico. Recuerda como intentó animarla esta mañana así que no puede evitar sonreír con un suave rubor en las mejillas. Se lo contaría, pero no ahora- Está bien, ¡pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie! –El chico pestañea confuso- Solo lo sabe Sasha…

-Está bien, no te preocupes –La rubia mira a Ymir un momento y como ella se da cuenta, la saluda con la mano y Christa la corresponde, pero su rubor se hace más visible, tanto que el chico lo ve y suspira- No hace falta que digas nada –La ojiceleste lo mira confusa- Tu rubor te delata. En verdad llevaba días sospechando pero no terminé de creérmelo –Se rasca la nuca- ¿Es en serio? Sabía que Ymir es importante para ti, ¿pero tanto para llegar a eso?

-Yo no mandé sentir esto Conny… -Le dice muy avergonzada y algo apenada- No quiero sentir esto… -El chico tuerce los labios y posa su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia. Ella lo mira con tristeza en los ojos.

-Está bien, es la edad, ¿vale? –Mira a Sasha, siendo derrumbada de manera muy brusca por Mikasa- Ella y yo te ayudaremos… Si es que sobrevive –Le da un golpe en la frente- Pero sigamos entrenando, ¿de acuerdo? –Le guiña un ojo y la rubia le sonríe.

Justo cuando cambian el papel de ahora con la rubia a parar los golpes del chico, escuchan un fuerte golpe que llama la atención de todos. La sorpresa es tal que incluso los _senseis_ se sorprenden. Annie ha tumbado –de nuevo- a Reiner, pero esta vez de una manera más brusca y de nuevo, sus piernas quedan por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Reiner! –Exclama Bertholdt para socorrer a su mejor amigo junto a Eren.

-Maldita niña… -Se queja entre dientes.

Todos miran horrorizados a la baja, quien los mira a todos con una mirada amenazante. Eso los asusta tanto que vuelve a lo suyo.

-Que fuerza tiene… Cada día me sorprende más esta mujer –Comenta Conny algo horrorizado por la rubia fría.

Christa solo puede reír a su dicho hasta que miran a Sasha, quien está tirada sobre el suelo totalmente agotada y dolorida. Mikasa la mira con indiferencia y la mueve con el pie, como queriendo seguir entrenando.

-Mikasa, ya no puedo más… -La mira desde el suelo con la mirada entre lágrimas hasta que su estómago ruge un poco- Mi estómago… ¡Tengo hambre! –Se queja infantilmente, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta de Mikasa.

-Levanta –Excepto esta, claro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero! –Se hace una bola negando con la cabeza, pero eso no afecta a la morena.

-Vamos –Insiste ahora agachándose hasta ella y con su dedo tocar su mejilla- Hay que entrenar, levanta

-Ya entrenamos mucho, Mikasa –Se sienta y la mira muy infantilmente, totalmente cansada.

Mikasa se la queda mirando fijamente y sin saber porque, se ruboriza un poco. Como que quiere evitar esa sensación no duda en cogerla del _gi_ y lanzarla por los aires.

-¡Nooo! –Sasha vuela al mismo tiempo que Reiner y caen, solo que de diferente manera.

-Christa, volvamos –Le habla ahora a la rubia, pasando de una casi inconsciente Sasha.

-V-Vale… -Mira a Conny algo asustada y él se aparta sin tener el valor a enfrentarse a la morena.

-Iré con ella… -Comenta asustado y se marcha, dejando sola a la rubia con la morena.

Gracias a la promesa que le hizo Mikasa a Ymir, Christa está a salvo de esos golpes tan feroces. Aun así Ymir no puede evitar mirar algo incómoda, y como no, Mina se percata de ello.

-No te preocupes, Mikasa sabe cumplir las promesas –Le sonríe estando sentada en el suelo, totalmente agotada- Pero no lo entiendo, ¡cómo es que no estás cansada! –Le recrimina mirándola infantilmente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque eres pequeña y la resistencia es menor –Se mete con ella, y por ello se gana una buena patada en la espinilla que la obliga a sentarse, mirándola mal mientras la morena se ríe de ella.

-¡Y tu como para ser tan grande no aguantas ni un solo golpe en la espinilla!

-¡Te vas a enterar! –Se abalanza sobre ella para estirarle de las mejillas y como defensa, Mina hace lo mismo- ¡Canija!

-¡Titán idiota! –Aprieta más sus pecosas mejillas e Ymir como respuesta hace lo mismo.

Annie mira a las dos con aburrimiento y como suele defender a su mejor amiga, está dispuesta a ir. Hubiera sido así si la caída de un rubio pequeño en frente suyo no se lo hubiera impedido.

-¡Perdona Armin! Me pasé… -Se disculpa un castaño acercándose a él.

-Perdona Annie, ¿te hicimos daño? –Pregunta ahora uno moreno mientras uno rubio más alto va tras ellos.

La rubia se los queda mirando para después ver a un agotado rubio bastante débil físicamente. Los ojos celestes del rubio se fijan en los azules de la rubia. Le sonríe con mucha torpeza.

-Perdona Annie… No quisimos molestarte –Intenta levantarse pero las piernas le fallan y vuelve a caer- Estoy demasiado cansado…

-Vamos Armin, te ayudo –El castaño le pasa su brazo por su espalda y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias Jean –Le sonríe a su amigo y Annie sigue sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-No deberíais hacer que alguien con tan poca resistencia física se exceda –Les riñe de manera indiferente para retornar a su puesto, ahora con Eren.

-¡Armin es tan capaz como ninguno, Annie! –Le defiende Jean y es parado por el mismo rubio.

-No te preocupes, es cierto, soy más débil que vosotros

-Vamos Armin, no digas eso –Le intenta animar el moreno del grupo.

-Estoy con él, Armin, debes valorarte un poco más –Le riñe un poco ahora el rubio alto del grupo.

Armin solo ríe ante las riñas y sin poder evitarlo, mira un momento a Annie entrenar con su mejor amigo. O mejor dicho, ver como lo lanza por los aires y este cae al suelo por a saber cuántas veces ya.

-Es un poco bestia esta chica –Se queja Jean- Su tamaño engaña

-La verdad es que sí… -Asienten los demás menos Armin.

Él solo se gira a ver a Annie por unos momentos y después sigue intentando entrenar con sus amigos.

Siguen entrenando duramente hasta que llega la hora del cierre del _dojo_, por lo que cuando los profesores dan el permiso de marcharse, todos se retiran casi tambaleándose por el cansancio. En especial Sasha, que ha tenido que ser cargada por Conny ya que Mikasa la ha destrozado.

-Mikasa, no debes ser tan dura con los demás –Le riñe Eren acariciándose la espalda.

-Eso díselo a la rubia –Mira de reojo y de mala gana a Annie, quien pasa de ella literalmente.

-Vámonos Mina –Le toma de la mano y tira de ella sin despedirse de nadie.

-Ah, vale, ¡adiós chicos! –Se despide muy enérgica la morena a pesar de estar bastante cansada.

Y así va la cosa, despidiéndose los unos de los otros hasta que solo queda Ymir y Christa, esperando por su padre que como siempre, es el último en salir.

-¡Vamos papá! Incluso Ryo se fue ya con Reiner y Bertholdt –Le riñe Ymir con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-Ya voy, titán impaciente –Cierra el _dojo_ y rodea los hombros de sus hijas con una sonrisa muy orgullosa de ellas- Hoy habéis estado genial las dos –Mira a Ymir como recriminándola- Aunque intenta no molestar tanto a Mina, ¿quieres?

-Entonces fastidiaré a Christa

-Atrévete –Le reta la rubia como si estuviera irritada con ella.

-¿En serio? –No nota su irritación y sonríe con burla, a punto de estirarle las mejillas y la rubia a punto de darle uno de sus famosos cabezazos, pero el padre las detiene a tiempo.

-Está bien mis pequeñas guerreras, vayámonos a casa, ¡mamá estará haciéndonos una deliciosa cena! –Dice con gran entusiasmo.

Ymir solo resopla mientras Christa sonríe a su padre. Pero de nuevo, vuelve a evitar la mirada de la morena, quien ya empieza al fin a sospechar que de verdad está molesta con ella aunque sigue sin saber porque. Se rasca la nuca y mira hacia otro lado, como si aquello no le importara a pesar de que no es cierto.

La casa no está muy lejos así que cuando llegan la madre asoma la cabeza por la cocina y así darles la bienvenida desde allá.

-¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento? –Pregunta la madre dándole un corto beso al padre y uno en la frente a Christa. A Ymir solamente le pellizca suavemente la mejilla porque ya sabe que ya no acepta los besos, ¿tal vez se los guarda a alguien más? Tiene una ligera sospecha de a quien se los guarda.

-Genial, ambas lo hicieron muy bien

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bueno! –Mira a su marido- ¿Y cuándo decidiréis quienes son los 10 que irán al torneo de _karate_?

-La verdad… Es una sorpresa –Le guiña un ojo a su mujer y después de un buen rato, al fin Christa e Ymir se miran confundidas por ello.

Ymir se encoge de hombros y se rasca la nuca.

-Me voy a la ducha, ¡apesto a sudor! –Mira a la rubia- ¿O prefieres pasar tú primera?

-No, está bien, tómatelo con calma

-¡No tardéis! –La madre sale con una espátula de cocina con mirada amenazadora- ¡Qué la cena va a estar lista!

-¡Vale, histérica! –Y como si le tuviera miedo, no duda en correr hacia la ducha.

-Me encanta que aún me tema –Se halaga la madre muy contenta- El poder de las madres nunca cambiará –Con alegría vuelve a la cocina.

Y tal como las amenazas de las madres siempre funcionan, ambas se duchan en 10 minutos y están listas para la cena. Cenan con tranquilidad, pues esta vez Ymir evita molestar a Christa ya que la nota distante. Obviamente los padres notan eso pero prefieren no preguntar, pues si han tenido algún problema entre las dos han de ser ellas las que lo arreglen, no ellos.

-¿Tenéis muchas tareas a hacer? –Pregunta la madre al ver la hora.

-No muchos –Responde la rubia.

-Nos quieren matar –Responde Ymir.

Los padres no pueden evitar reír. Pues es lógico, Christa va a primer año y no les mandan tantas tareas como a los de tercer año, que es donde está Ymir.

-Está bien, pero no vayáis tarde a dormir –Les aclara su madre recogiendo la mesa, pues todos terminaron de cenar.

Ambas chicas asienten y se retiran a hacer las tareas del instituto. Ahora, recordad que ambas dormían en camas separadas y cada una en su extremo. Al crecer, tuvieron que cambiar las camas ya que ni cabían, incluso Christa no cabía en su cama. Así que los padres no tuvieron de otra que comprar un inmobiliario nuevo para las chicas. Esto quiere decir que ahora en el lado derecho de la habitación hay dos literas en dos pisos, donde Christa duerme abajo e Ymir arriba. En el lado izquierdo hay dos estanterías para cada una además de un portátil donde pueden trabajar, pues cada vez reclaman más trabajos a ordenador que a mano.

Ambas están en silencio, concentradas en las tareas de cada una pero como que la rubia es la que tiene menos, obviamente es la primera en terminar e Ymir lo sabe cuándo se estira y bosteza un poco.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Asiente- ¡Qué morro! ¡No es justo! –Suspira desquiciada hasta que apoya su frente en el escritorio- Nos quieren matar, seguro que esto es una conspiración de todos los profesores contra los alumnos… -Se queja entre susurros, como si en el fondo planeara un crimen contra ellos. Y sin duda es así ya que la morena se ríe de manera macabra que asusta un poco a la rubia.

-¿Qué te falta por terminar? –Se acerca a ella y mira su libreta de matemáticas.

-¿En serio quieres oír la lista? –La mira con cara de pena que hace enternecer a la ojiceleste e incluso ruborizarla un poco.

-Haz la mitad ahora y mañana levántate temprano, sino, no dormirás –La mira con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa forzada.

Ymir se la queda mirando con seriedad, dándose cuenta de ello. Así que aprovecha que están a solas y no duda en sujetar sus mejillas con su mano y acercarla a ella.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre hoy conmigo? –Le pregunta muy duramente.

-¿Qué…? –Pestañea algo nerviosa y quita suavemente la mano de Ymir de sus mejillas, riendo torpemente- N-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Se aleja un poco de ella, llevando sus manos a su espalda.

-Has estado rara, no lo niegues, todos se dieron cuenta –Se pone en pie y aproxima los pasos que Christa retrocede.

Christa solo puede mantener una sonrisa muy nerviosa mientras Ymir está muy seria e incluso molesta. Obvio no pueden estar retrocediendo y avanzando pasos para siempre, así que la rubia se tropieza en su propia cama y cae. Ymir ve eso como una oportunidad y no duda en acorralarla en la cama para verla directamente a los ojos mientras posa cada mano al lado de su rostro. Estando de esa forma, la rubia no puede evitar sentir que su corazón quiere irse con la morena mientras el rubor sube a sus mejillas.

-Suéltalo, ¡Christa! –La rubia cierra los ojos totalmente asustada.

Es la primera vez que ve a Ymir de esa forma. Al cabo de un minuto en silencio, la ojiceleste se atreve a abrir los ojos lentamente y se abren como platos al ver el rostro de Ymir llena de dolor y preocupación. Eso hace que su corazón se rompa.

-Ymir… -Susurra su nombre para rodear su cuello y atraerla hasta ella- Perdóname, pero no puedo decírtelo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo tan malo? –Pregunta un poco ruborizada y se deja abrazar por la menor.

-No es eso Ymir –Aprieta un poco el abrazo y cierra los ojos fuertemente- Te lo diré algún día, lo prometo, pero ahora no

-Ey, si se supone que estás enojada conmigo, ¿no deberías decírmelo y así no volver a repetirlo? –Pregunta ya más relajada y levantándose un poco para verla.

-No estoy enojada Ymir –Atrapa su rostro entre sus manos y junta sus frentes, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras Ymir se sonroja un poco por aquello- Solo ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… -Asiente tras un suspiro y se apoya en su hombro, cerrando un momento los ojos- Déjame estar un rato así, después seguiré con las tareas –Le indica y Christa solo puede asentir con una sonrisa feliz y un rubor muy tierno sobre sus mejillas.

Le gusta tener así a Ymir, entre sus brazos. Pero desde hace años que tuvo que cambiar los abrazos por los cabezazos, ¿el motivo? Le daba vergüenza y pensaba que a Ymir le molestaba, así que dejó de hacerlo. Se volvieron un poco más distantes por el amor que hay entre ambas y que por el momento, solo Christa ha reconocido.

-_Algún día te diré que te amo, Ymir, lo juro_ –Piensa para ella misma mientras acaricia la nuca de la morena.

….

**Gi:** Traje karateca.

He usado algunas viñetas del _doujinshi_ **Cómo mejorar tu relación con Mikasa**. Si no la conocéis os la recomiendo, es muy buena.

Accediendo a mi perfil y por tanto, a mi blog (_**Producciones Dragons**_). Podréis ver mis contactos para preguntarme lo que queráis y al mismo tiempo, saber cómo voy con las historias.

A pesar de que esta historia se sube con regularidad, es recomendable que estéis atentos por si vienen ausencias.

Espero que os haya gustado y vuestros _reviews_.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 07: El inicio de la prueba

Perdonad por haber tardado tanto esta vez, tuve algunos problemas y además, en unas semanas empiezo de nuevo el ciclo formativo. Y será cuando me ponga a por todas a por mi proyecto y tal vez las historias tengan que atrasarse un poco más.

Por ello seguidme en mi **blog** o _**Twitter**_ (** DrahksArt**) para saber cómo va el proceso de las historias y demás cosas.

**Capítulo 07: El inicio de la prueba**

Ymir está totalmente agotada y encima está durmiendo con la espalda encorvada ya que tiene la cabeza apoyada encima de su cuaderno de historia. Se pasó toda la noche con los deberes hasta que logró terminarlos, el problema es que estaba tan cansada que no le dio ni tiempo de ir a su cama. Suena el despertador de Christa, cosa que lo apaga perezosamente y lo curioso es que Ymir ni se entera como suele hacerlo. La rubia se sienta lentamente y estira los brazos mientras bosteza hasta que le da por mirar a un lado y entonces ve a Ymir fuera de la cama, haciéndose daño en la espalda y sin ninguna sábana encima.

-¡Ymir! –La nombra preocupada y corre hacia ella, meciéndola un poco- Ymir, levanta, vamos…

-5 minutos más… -Habla entre murmullos somnolientos, pasando de la rubia. Pues incluso la aparta.

-¡Ymir! –Se molesta por ello y le da una colleja y así sí, así la despierta.

-¡Oye! –Se acaricia la cabeza por el golpe de la menor- ¿Es qué no puedes levantarme de una manera más suave? –Se queja infantilmente ante la rubia.

-Lo he hecho y has pasado de mí, ¡qué haces durmiendo aquí y no en la cama! –La morena la mira con aburrimiento o sueño, mira a la mesa y vuelve a mirar a la rubia con cara de inocencia indiferente.

-Ups –Ríe como burlona, molestando un poco más a la chica.

-¡No digas "ups", Ymir! ¡Te puedes hacer daño en la espalda! –La riñe acercándose a ella y toca su espalda, como si así fuera a comprobar si esta está mal o bien. Por tenerla tan cerca el corazón de Ymir da un fuerte latido que la hace ruborizarse un poco, por lo que se obliga a ella misma para cogerla de los hombros y alejarla de ella y mirarla con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? –Suspira- Ve a la ducha, voy a ver si tengo todas las tareas listas –Comenta para mirar su libreta con desinterés. Christa solo infla las mejillas bastante molesta con la mayor.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero después no quiero escuchar ninguna queja! –Exclama para coger su ropa y marcharse de la habitación dando un portazo.

Por el portazo hace que los padres salten del susto y asomen la cabeza al ver como Christa sale molesta de la habitación y entra al baño. Ambos se miran pestañeando un par de veces hasta que suspiran.

-Iré a hablar con Ymir… -Se levanta el padre rascándose la nuca y se dirige a la habitación de las chicas.

La morena se desordena el cabello y para no pensar en la molestia de la rubia decide guardar los libros y las libretas. Cuando quiere levantarse le da un pequeño tirón en la espalda, cosa que la obliga a sentarse a acariciarse un poco.

-_De acuerdo… Me tumbaré un poco, no es la primera vez que me pasa_ –Piensa para ponerse en pie con cuidado y es cuando alguien pica la puerta- Pasa –Indica.

-¿Ymir? –El padre asoma la cabeza para verla- ¿Ha pasado algo? Escuchamos el portazo…

-No ha pasado nada. Solo me quedé dormida en la mesa y ella se enfadó porque me podría hacer daño –Se rasca la nuca tras un suspiro pesado- Lo mismo de siempre –Cierra la cremallera de su mochila.

-Ey, eso no es bueno, hoy toca entrenamiento –Se preocupa su padre.

-No importa –Mira a su padre bastante seria- No elijáis a Christa –Eso hace pestañear muy confuso a su padre, ya que no entendió del todo a lo que se refiere su hija.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la candidatura, papá –Le sigue mirando- No elijas a Christa de entre los 10

-¿Por qué? Ella es muy buena en _karate_, más de lo que parece a simple vista

-Le pueden hacer daño

-Ymir, ya no es una niña pequeña

-Pero aún es frágil

-Es capaz de poder estar entre los 10 perfectamente, Ymir, déjate de preocuparte por ella –La riñe, pues empezaba a pasarse de sobreprotectora- Haciendo eso te pareces a Mikasa –Suspira recordando cómo mata con la mirada a aquellos que tocan a Eren.

-Pues daré lo mejor de mí para que ella no entre… Los torneos son más duros que vuestros entrenamientos –Le reta con una mirada molesta. Su padre está a punto de decirle algo, pero sabe que no servirá de nada así que solo se gira para irse.

-Haz lo que quieras… Pídele a mamá o a Christa que te pongan la crema que tenemos para los dolores musculares –Le dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ymir se sienta en la cama de la rubia y tapa su rostro con sus manos. ¿Por qué siempre está a la defensiva y es así de grosera? No lo sabe ni ella. No puede evitarlo, pues ella es así y a quien no le guste que se fastidie. Se levanta y no se tumba en la cama ni nada, solo sale de la habitación para arrimar el oído a la puerta del baño para escuchar algún ruido que provenga del agua, y como no es así intuye que la rubia ha terminado de ducharse.

-Christa –La nombra.

-Ya salgo –Le responde desde el otro lado.

-¡No, no! Tranquila, solo que cuando salgas saca la crema para los dolores

-Vale

Nada más. No hay más contacto. Así que Ymir se retira de nuevo a la habitación y se sube a su litera para relajar los pinchazos de la espalda hasta que la rubia salga del baño.

No pasa más de 8 minutos hasta que Christa sale con el pelo mojado y la crema en la mano. Sube por la escalera y se acerca a Ymir, posando muy dulcemente la mano sobre su espalda.

-¿Ves como si te hiciste daño? –Suspira- Ve a ducharte, te pondré la crema después –Le indica con una sonrisa muy amable, ya sin estar molesta con ella.

Ymir la mira de reojo para sentarse cuidadosamente y asintiendo a su consejo. No le dice nada, por el simple temor de volver a molestarla de nuevo. Baja de su litera por las escaleras, coge la ropa y se mete a la ducha.

Mientras ella se ducha, Christa se sienta en su propia cama. Suspira y se deja caer con los brazos en cruz mirando la litera de arriba. Solo sabe pensar en Ymir, y sin saber porque, aparece la imagen de Ymir con Mina, lo que hace que su corazón lata dolorosamente. Cierra los ojos fuertemente para alejar ese dolor de ella y se sienta.

-_Me secaré el pelo, a lo mejor así alejo esa imagen de mi cabeza…_ -Piensa para coger el taburete, donde Ymir se subía de pequeña para verla a ella de bebé, y coge el secador.

Una vez secado vuelve a subirse al taburete para guardar el secador, y justo cuando se sube es cuando entra Ymir con la toalla en la cabeza. Ambas se quedan mirando fijamente, como si Christa hubiera hecho algo malo e Ymir la hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Guardar el secador

-Podrías haber esperado a que saliera, puedes caerte y hacerte daño –Ofrece su mano para ayudarla a bajar, cosa que la rubia acepta.

-Pero como ves no ha sido así, no soy una niña pequeña Ymir –Infla las mejillas infantilmente.

-Pero sí una enana –Bingo. Como un resorte, Christa vuelve a darle un cabezazo en la barbilla como suele hacer habitualmente- ¡Mi barbilla! ¡Me dejarás sin dientes! –Se queja sujetándose la barbilla.

-¡Cállate y túmbate! –De golpe la rubia le toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta su cama y la tumba, después de eso coge la crema que sacó y se sienta en la cama- La camiseta

-¡A sus órdenes, capitana! –Se burla de ella para levantarse la camiseta y desabrocharse el sostén.

Christa se ruboriza bastante por no decir que ahora es el color rojo el que predomina sobre su rostro. ¿Cuántos años hace que no ve a Ymir en paños menores? Muchos. Pues cuando eran niñas es lógico que no tuviera vergüenza pero ahora es diferente, viendo su cuerpo realmente fibrado. Bastante para ser una mujer, pues junto a Mikasa las dos parecen amazonas. Y en realidad esos músculos ayudan a callar a más de una boca, los típicos comentarios machistas de que las mujeres son débiles y no pueden tener un cuerpo como el de ellos.

Pero ese no es el punto, sino en cómo sus temblorosas manos van extendiendo cuidadosamente la crema sobre la espalda de su hermanastra. A Ymir parece no importarle que Christa la vea de esa forma y en verdad, parece tampoco notar sus manos temblorosas y en especial su rubor y timidez.

Sus manos van ascendiendo poco a poco para dirigirse a sus hombros, pues aparte de extender la crema también le da algún que otro masaje para relajar y quitar los nudos que tiene en su espalda. Cuando llega a los hombros se da cuenta que el pelo de Ymir ya ha crecido un poco, pues ya no lo tiene tan corto como lo suele tener.

-Ymir, te ha crecido mucho el pelo –Comenta tocando uno de sus mechones para llamar su atención.

-¿En serio? –Coge un mechón de su flequillo para verlo- Bueno, iré a cortarlo algún día de estos

-¿De verdad? Es una pena –Comenta la rubia- Me haría feliz poder ver cómo crece un poco más, seguro que te queda bien –Le sonríe muy dulcemente, tanto que Ymir se ruboriza un poco mientras suelta su flequillo.

-Lo pensaré… -Solo logra decir eso mientras cruza los brazos por encima de la almohada, lo que le permite apoyar su frente ahí y por tanto, esconder ese leve rubor y sonrisa que aparecen en su rostro.

Christa solo ríe por lo bajo y toca su espalda con un dedo, hundiendo un poco este en su piel. Sin hacerle daño, claro.

-Ya terminé, iré a dejar la crema y a lavar mis manos. Quédate un rato más tumbada –Le indica muy amablemente mientras se va de la habitación.

Ymir solo se abrocha el sostén y se baja la camiseta para quedarse en la cama tal como le indicó la rubia. Se gira para tumbarse ahora bocarriba, pues si seguía con la misma posición se iba a hacer más daño aún. Entrelaza sus dedos para pasarlos detrás de su nuca y apoyarse en ellos, mirando su litera. Tuerce los labios y vuelve a coger un mechón de su flequillo, mirándolo fijamente. Ese torcido de labios se vuelve en una sonrisa disimulada.

-Con que te haría feliz, ¿eh? –Se dice a ella misma para retornar su mano hasta su cabeza y escucha el ruido de la puerta, viendo como Christa entra de nuevo.

-¿No te vas a secar el pelo? –Le pregunta sentándose a su lado, tocando la toalla que cubre su almohada.

-Cierto, en un rato nos tendremos que ir –Comenta para sentarse y se vuelve a cubrir la cabeza con la toalla.

-Espera –La detiene sujetándola por la camiseta.

-¿Ocurre algo? –La rubia niega con una sonrisa y se sienta detrás de Ymir, poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza, y empieza a secar cuidadosamente su cabello con la toalla.

-Deja que esta vez te seque y te peine el pelo, ¿de acuerdo? –Ymir la mira de reojo con los labios torcidos hasta que suspira.

-Está bien –Acepta haciendo feliz por un momento a la ojiceleste.

Por un día no pasa nada, ¿cierto? Así que solo se deja hacer por la menor. Deja que le quite un poco lo mojado con la toalla y después termine de secarle el pelo con el secador, esta vez dejando que se vuelva a subir al taburete sin quejarse. Termina por peinarla, pero la peina de tal forma donde puede recoger su cabello de los lados y juntarlo con una coleta, o más bien una especie de diadema grande que coloca detrás de ella.

-Listo, ahora ya no te molesta el pelo ¿cierto? –Le comenta apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa angelical.

El problema de acercarse es que llega a posar sin querer su cuerpo a la espalda de la mayor. Y recordemos, ya tiene 13 años por lo que obviamente aún sigue en desarrollo y no se pudo evitar que la morena notase los pechos de su hermana en su espalda. Aquello la hace reaccionar ruborizándose muy fuertemente y levantándose de golpe, sorprendiendo a la ojiceleste que no se había dado ni cuenta.

-V-Vamos, creo que no tardarán en llegar –Y bingo, justo suena el timbre- ¿Viste? Vamos, vamos enanita –Para disimular su vergüenza toma su mochila y se la cuelga en la espalda y toma la muñeca de la rubia.

-Espera Ymir, deja que lleve tu mochila ¿quieres? No es bueno para tu espalda

-No, la llevo yo, ya no me duele

-¡Deja de ser tan orgullosa, Ymir! –Le saca la lengua e intenta tomar su mochila, pero la morena solo tiene que alzar su brazo para alejar la mochila de ella.

Mueve su mochila de un lado a otro con el brazo en alto, viendo como Christa se pone de cuclillas intentando alcanzar la mochila. Pero al ver que no puede alcanzar la mochila no puede evitar hacer pucheros, algo que enternece a Ymir. Baja el brazo y le entrega la mochila a Christa quien sonríe inocentemente. Va a coger la mochila cuando de golpe Ymir vuelve a alzar rápidamente el brazo con la mochila en alto.

Tuvieron que estar así durante un buen rato como para que la puerta se abra y así dejar ver a Reiner y Bertholdt, viendo como Ymir aún tiene el brazo alzado con la rubia intentando alcanzarla. Al ver aquella escena el rubio suspira y el moreno ríe.

-¿Ya te estás metiendo de nuevo con Christa? –Defiende el rubio a la menor para acercarse a ella y tocar la mochila, pues es un poco más alto que ella- Suéltalo

-Es mí mochila, idiota –Le reta con la mirada.

-¿Y entonces por qué la molestas si no es suya? –La mira como si no tuviera remedio.

-Porque se hizo daño en la espalda y quiero llevarle la mochila –Responde la chica con una cara muy inocente y Bertholdt acaricia su cabeza.

-¿En serio? –Mira a la morena con cara de aburrimiento hasta que le arrebata la mochila y se la cuelga en su hombro- Ya la llevo yo, vamos o llegaremos tarde –Empieza a salir de la habitación.

-¡Ey, Reiner! –Reclama Ymir detrás del rubio para recuperar su mochila pero Christa la detiene sujetándola de la camiseta y Bertholdt solo puede reírse por aquello.

Cuando salen de la casa de las chicas, como Bertholdt va detrás de ellos se da cuenta del pelo de Ymir.

-Anda Ymir, llevas un coletero –Reiner tuerce los labios y mira a la morena, a quien tiene rodeada por su cuello y por tanto, está agachada.

-Es cierto –Comenta tocando ese pasador grande de su pelo.

-Reiner, así le harás daño… -Dice con mucha suavidad la rubia mirando al alto, pidiéndole con la mirada que la soltase.

El chico la mira por un momento hasta que mira a otro lado levemente ruborizado al ver aquel rostro angelical.

-De acuerdo… -Suelta su cuello y sigue caminando con la mochila de la morena en la mano.

Ymir acaricia su cuello y mira a la rubia, quien la sonríe sujetando su antebrazo con timidez. La ojioro la mira con los labios torcidos y le desvía un poco la mirada algo ruborizada, pero no la aparta de su lado.

Y como la rutina de cada día, se encuentran a Sasha con un pan en la boca y con un Conny riñéndola como siempre.

-No pienso dejar que comas el almuerzo de Christa, de nuevo –Le reprende Conny con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Pero el pan está rico! –Reclama la chica muy infantilmente comiéndose el último trozo de pan- ¡Hola chicos! –Saluda muy energéticamente hasta que se da cuenta, junto a Conny, que Ymir no lleva la mochila y su cabello está recogido por un pasador.

-¿Nueva imagen, titán? –Pregunta Conny con cara de aburrimiento- ¡De dónde sacas tanto pan, en serio! –Se queja al ver a Sasha con una nueva barra de pan.

-Misterios de la vida –Se burla inocentemente la morena sonriendo a la alta- Te queda bien

-Me la puso ella –Señala a Christa, quien sonríe satisfecha al ver que a los demás también les agrada ver a Ymir con el cabello más largo.

-Se ve mejor, ¿cierto? –Comenta muy alegre.

-Parece menos amenazante –Comenta Conny mirando a Ymir con cara de aburrimiento.

-No te metas con los mayores, enano –Se defiende Ymir.

-Al menos llevo mochila, que por cierto, ¿dónde la llevas? –Reiner alza al brazo para señalar que la lleva él.

-La muy idiota se hizo daño en la espalda al quedarse dormida en la mesa –Es lógico que Christa lo iba a contar a Reiner y Bertholdt, ¿cierto? Pero esta vez el rubio se le adelanta.

-¿Y qué hacías durmiendo en la mesa? –Pregunta como un gato curioso la chica patata.

-Por las malditas tareas que nos mandan, me quedé dormida encima de ellos –Los mira a todos molesta- ¡Dejad de reñirme ya, suficiente tengo con Christa en casa!

-La reñiré de parte vuestra –Añade la rubia con una sonrisa feliz y junto a un reclamo de la alta que le desordena el cabello.

Por lo que entre risas y discusiones de la morena con los dos rubios llegan al instituto con Mina y Annie esperando por ellos. Annie como siempre no saluda pero Mina sí, con esa energía que podría igualar a Sasha. Saluda a todos, uno por uno pero obviamente a la que siempre se acaba acercando es a Ymir, en especial al darse cuenta de su recogido.

-Ey titán, llevas un pasador –Coge un mechón de su flequillo e Ymir parece no importarle- Te queda bien y todo, ¡déjate el pelo largo titán! –Le sonríe ampliamente.

-Lo hizo Christa –Señala a la rubia que sigue a su lado, señalándola con el pulgar.

-¿De verdad? Tienes buen gusto Christa –Le sonríe muy amablemente- Deberías ser la estilista de esta titán, ¡aunque primero hay que domesticarla!

-¡Enana! –Le reclama la morena estirando de sus mejillas.

Por primera vez Christa se ríe de la escena. No puede estar poniéndose celosa cada dos por tres, ¿cierto? Después de todo son amigas, o eso quiere pensar. Mientras ellas dos se estiran de las mejillas, las dos únicas personas que saben que Christa va detrás de Ymir se dan cuenta y se sonríen el uno al otro. Pero las sonrisas de alegría se vuelven en una de curiosidad al ver como la otra rubia se acerca a la alta y la mira fijamente con aquella mirada tan inexpresiva. La morena la mira de reojo con cara de aburrimiento, aunque no se nota porque Mina le estira muy bien sus mejillas.

-Ahora que quieres ena… ¡Ah! –Y como cada día, recibe una patada de la rubia que la obliga a soltar a su mejor amiga. Sin decir nada más, agarra la muñeca de Mina y se la lleva en silencio, dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa mientras la mayor es la única que tiene la expresión de molestia- ¡No huyas, enana! –Se queja alzando el brazo.

-Vamos Ymir, a clase –Le dice Reiner tomando de aquella mano alzada y tira de ella.

-¡Tú, rubio idiota, no me arrastres! ¡Christa! –Le pide ayuda a la rubia con la mirada, pero ella solo se despide con la mano con una sonrisa divertida- ¡Traidoraa! -Bertholdt se añade a Reiner para seguir arrastrando a la morena y entran al instituto.

Ahora solo quedan Conny, Sasha y Christa. Por lo que como están los tres solos, Conny aprovecha.

-Hoy parece que no te pusiste celosa

-No puedo estar todo el día enojada con ella solo porque se lleve bien con Mina, además, es una buena chica –Se ríe muy suavemente caminando hasta el instituto- Además, está Annie para alejarlas

-Ahora que lo dices… -Conny tuerce los labios y mira de reojo a Sasha, ahora con una patata- ¡De dónde sacas tanta comida, Sasha! –Le reprende más por la sorpresa que por la molestia.

-¡Hay que ir bien alimentada a clase! –Se halaga a ella misma enseñándole el dedo pulgar como afirmación de ello.

Conny suspira irritado y sigue con su camino mientras arrastra muy suavemente a Christa, dejando atrás a Sasha como una especie de castigo. Por lo que cuando ve que se queda atrás da un respingo y corre tras ellos.

Y bueno, tal como siempre hago en los capítulos anteriores, ¿para qué aburriros con su rutina si va a ser lo mismo de siempre? Una Ymir peleándose con la gran mayoría del grupo, con un Conny riñendo a Sasha por comer demasiado, a un Bertholdt riendo con alegría y a una Christa medio celosa, pero la novedad es que esta vez sabe disimularlo un poco más, ¿por qué? Simple, para no preocupar a sus dos amigos que sí saben ese pequeño secreto suyo. Así que si no os importa, saltemos directamente a lo que nos interesa.

Como cada día van a _karate_ a seguir entrenando y después se irían a casa como siempre. Muy rutinario ¿cierto? Pero esta vez hay algo diferente. ¿Qué es? Pues os lo muestro ahora.

Todos los alumnos del _dojo_ están arrodillados de manera muy ordenada –por alturas específicamente- y viendo muy respetuosamente a sus dos _senseis_ que los miran con una sonrisa muy amplia, algo que les llega a recorrer un extraño escalofrío por sus espaldas, o al menos a casi todos.

-Ey, ¿por qué nuestros padres sonríen así? Dan miedo –Le comenta Reiner a Ymir con cara de miedo disimulado hacia aquellos dos mejores amigos.

-No lo sé, pero cuando planean algo juntos, hay que prepararse para lo peor –Le responde Ymir con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Chicas y chicos –Empieza Daito, el padre de Ymir y Christa- Como ya sabéis, dentro de dos semanas empieza el torneo del que tanto os hemos estado hablando –Todos se tensan, pues empiezan a entender esa risa tan divertida por su parte.

-Eso quiere decir que hoy decidiremos quienes son los 10 que van a participar en este torneo –Informa ahora Ryo, el padre de Reiner.

-¿Y cómo haréis la selección, _senseis_? –Pregunta muy interesado Marco, alzando primero la mano muy educadamente. Ambos _senseis_ se miran con los labios torcidos, y como si se leyeran la mente sonríen al unísono muy abiertamente.

-Pondremos vuestros nombres en un sombrero, cubo o algo –Empieza Ryo esta vez.

-E iremos sacando estos papeles de dos en dos, así sacando rivales y haremos un pequeño y rápido torneo, ¿qué os parece? –Termina por decir Daito.

No hay muchos alumnos, por una forma decirlo. Pues son 30 alumnos y en esas 3 horas de entrenamiento les daría tiempo, o sino al día siguiente seguirían. Por lo que cuando todos se miraron, aceptaron muy decididos ante la idea de sus _senseis_.

-Entonces id entrenando, nosotros iremos a hacer los papelitos –Dice muy infantil Daito marchándose con su mejor amigo.

Todos se reparten y se ponen entre parejas o pequeños grupos. Esta vez Reiner va con Ymir.

-Me dan miedo ellos dos, no entiendo cómo pueden comunicarse sin decir una sola palabra –Comenta Reiner de brazos cruzados.

-Un poco como tú y Bertholdt, ¿no? –Le responde Ymir con la misma pose y expresión de aburrimiento- Bueno, ¿entrenamos?

-Está bien –Se pone en posición- Pero que sepas que si nos toca combatir, no me dejaré ganar –Sonríe con orgullo.

-Lo mismo digo –Le responde el gesto y enseguida se ponen a entrenar.

No van a entrenar en serio, pues solo van a calentar para estar entre los 10 elegidos. Conny se junta con Sasha, como suelen hacer; Eren va con Armin y Mikasa; Marco va como siempre con Thomas y Jean; Bertholdt llegó a juntarse con Reiner e Ymir para que no llegaran a darse golpes muy fuertes y finalmente, Annie va con Mina y Christa.

Sí, es extraño ver a Christa con Mina, ¿pero eso no hace más emocionante el asunto?

Es más que obvio que Annie se aburría entrenando con ellas ¿cierto? Solo hay que recordar cómo consiguió lanzar por los aires a alumnos más grandes que ella. Pero después de todo no puede dejar sola a Mina, o mejor dicho, no quiere. Después de todo es su mejor amiga. Ahora está quieta viendo como Mina entrena con Christa y mientras no hace nada le da por mirar de reojo a Armin, quien entrena muy duro junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

Lleva desde ayer observándolo, pues le causó curiosidad ese muchacho. Alguien débil de físico pero fuerte de mentalidad a pesar de ser muy pesimista. Pues a pesar de ello sigue esforzándose para no preocupar a sus amigos. Tal como piensa ella, los idiotas son así, tienen una gran voluntad que nadie lograría derrumbarlo nunca. Y eso, muy secretamente, le gusta.

Armin se da cuenta que le observa así que la saluda con la mano con una sonrisa muy amable. Annie se le queda viendo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y después le desvía la mirada, extrañando al trío.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa? –Pregunta algo molesto Eren para ahora salir volando por los aires a manos de Mikasa- ¡Con cuidado, Mikasa!

-En los torneos no irán con cuidado, Eren –Le responde con cierta amabilidad y frialdad la chica.

Eren infla las mejillas y se levanta para seguir entrenando. Armin solo rie por un momento y en otro corto momento mira a Annie entrenando con Christa. Tuerce los labios y solo se olvida de ella para seguir entrenando.

Los sentimientos empiezan a notarse en el pequeño grupo de amigos, muchos de ellos muy inciertos como por ejemplo Reiner. Pues este hombre a veces parece estar interesado por Eren y otras veces por Bertholdt, e incluso otras veces por Christa; pero con ella parece más por querer molestar a Ymir que por otra cosa. Y los demás tampoco están muy claros, pero toda esta nube de sentimientos desaparece cuando entran los dos _senseis_ muy ruidosos.

-¡Vamos a empezar! –Comentan los dos al unísono.

Todos se tensan, pues hay una pregunta que pasan por cada uno de sus cabezas: _¿Con quién me tocará?_

….

Bueno, quise poner el examen en este capítulo pero me di cuenta que entonces me saldría demasiado largo.

Y de nuevo, volví a ambientarme en otra tira cómica de ellas dos. Cambié el equipo 3D con la mochila. Todas las tiras y _doujinshi_ que me ayudan a hacer estas historias las consigo de la página **Dynasty Reader** y del grupo de _**Facebook**_ que se llama **Ymir** (uno de los tantos que hay).

Por lo demás, espero vuestros _reviews_.


	8. Capítulo 08: Primera ronda

Hubo un error muy grave en el capítulo anterior. No son 30 alumnos, sino 40. Me hice una tabla de las jornadas para que el capítulo tuviese coherencia y al ver que con 30 no iban a salir los que yo deseaba –pues iban a tener que luchar entre ellos y es lo que quería evitar-, decidí subir la cantidad de alumnos y desgraciadamente no puedo hacer como en **Amor-Yaoi**, que es cambiar ese dígito y no interferiría para nada en la historia. Aquí sí, así que prefiero avisaros de esta forma.

En serio, lo he pasado peor que resolver un problema matemático haciendo esta tabla de elecciones.

**Capítulo 08: Primera ronda**

Los _senseis_ han introducidos los 40 papeles con los nombres de sus alumnos en una pequeña bolsa que les ha tenido que prestar un alumno del _dojo_.

Ryo sujeta la bolsa mientras Daito introduce la mano para sacar dos papeles al azar. Todos se tensan, aunque nuestros personajes más conocidos logran sentirse más cómodos al no escuchar ninguno de sus nombres. Pues salen dos alumnos que no tienen nada que ver con ellos.

Los _senseis_ dan el permiso de sentarse porque estar arrodillados o de pie tanto rato no es bueno. Por lo que se ponen prácticamente por grupos a ver como la primera pareja dan el inicio a pasar a la candidatura.

La morena se sienta al lado de la rubia, cosa que hace que llame su atención. Como que obviamente es más alta, se agacha hasta su oído para poder hablarle únicamente a ella.

-¿Muy nerviosa? –Le pregunta mirándola fijamente.

-U-Un poco… -Le responde tímidamente.

Está nerviosa por la prueba, pero tenerla así de cerca la ha puesto más nerviosa aún. Eso lo notan Sasha y Conny, pues la pobre no puede disimular su rubor así que se ríen de ella, cosa que ella los mira con cara de fastidio aunque aún ruborizada. Ymir no se entera de nada, pues los mira con cara de aburrimiento pero con una ceja alzada.

-¿De qué os reís?

-De nada, cosas nuestras –Le responde Conny entre risas mientras Christa infla las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

La morena solo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a prestarle atención a la rubia, posando su mano sobre su hombro. La ojiceleste la mira aún ruborizada, sin saber que quiere la morena ya que esta está callada. En verdad Ymir duda si darle ánimos de manera seria o quitarle los nervios a base de molestarla. Sonríe de medio lado, pues es obvia la elección que toma, ¿no? Coge sus mejillas y las estira con una sonrisa burlona.

-Enanita no estés nerviosa, ¡aún saldrás e irás como un flan! –La molesta estirando sus mejillas- Flaaan –Alarga la vocal mientras estira sus mejillas haciendo que la rubia frunza el ceño molesta.

-¡Ymir! –Le da un cabezazo en la barbilla obligándola a soltar sus mejillas, causando las risas de Sasha y Conny.

-Con las veces que te da con la cabeza, ¿sigues sin saber cómo esquivarlo? –Pregunta entre curioso y con burla el chico viendo como Reiner y Bertholdt se unen a ellos.

-¿De nuevo molestando a Christa? –Pregunta el rubio mirando a la morena que se acaricia la barbilla, pero no se aparta de Christa quien tiene la mirada desviada y de brazos cruzados.

De golpe alguien coge la mejilla de Ymir y la jala para que sus ojos dorados se topen con los oscuros de Mina.

-No abuses de tu hermana, titán idiota –La riñe sacándole la lengua.

-¿Y tú por qué tienes que venir a fastidiarme ahora, enana de dos coletas? –Se defiende la morena estirando las mejillas de Mina con el ceño fruncido.

Christa se aparta para no recibir ningún golpe accidentado y se sienta en medio de Conny y Sasha mientras que Reiner y Bertholdt hablan entre ellos, pasando de las discusiones diarias de Mina e Ymir.

Después de unos dos minutos, notan que Annie no va al rescate de Mina. Todos se extrañan por eso, en especial Ymir que suelta las mejillas de la morena.

-Me siento extraña… -Comenta mirando aburridamente a Mina, quien también suelta sus mejillas. Ambas tienen las mejillas enrojecidas por una razón bastante obvia.

-Es cierto, ¿y Annie? –Pregunta la ojiceleste buscándola hasta que la ve como está en medio de un chico alto y moreno, y de una chica rubia que se dedica a meterse con ella. Pero Annie pasa de ella como si fuera una mosca.

-Lo raro es que Annie no lance por los aires a Hitch –Comenta Reiner torciendo los labios mientras Bertholdt mira a Annie algo incómodo.

-Marlo la defiende, se la pasa riñendo a Hitch –Explica Mina acariciándose sus adoloridas mejillas.

-¿Pero esos dos no son pareja o algo así? –Pregunta desinteresadamente Conny.

-Algo así… Solo sé que van a la misma clase que Annie y Sasha –Sigue hablando Mina dejándose las mejillas al sentir que estas ya no le molestan.

-Está atravesando con la mirada a Ymir desde hace rato -Habla al fin Sasha tras comerse una barra pan.

Todos miran a Annie al oír el comentario de la morena y, en efecto, Annie tiene una mirada amenazante sobre Ymir quien al cruzar su mirada con ella llega a sonreír ampliamente para estirar la mejilla de Mina.

-¡Ven aquí, enana! –La fastidia pensando que no va a ir.

Annie la sigue mirando igual, sin moverse un centímetro y Marlo y Hitch se quedan mirando a la rubia. De un momento a otro se pone en pie y se acerca a Ymir corriendo. La morena suelta de golpe la mejilla de Mina por la sorpresa, pero la rubia no llega a golpearla porque Mina se lanza a abrazarla y la hace sentar a su lado.

-¡Otro día, Annie! –Le dice la morena con una sonrisa muy amable y besando su mejilla.

La rubia solo la mira de reojo y desvía la mirada sin hablar. Ante aquello, sorprendió a sus dos anteriores compañeros que la miran muy sorprendidos por la manera en que iba a proteger a su mejor amiga y sobre todo, en cómo se deja abrazar. Pues no es que sea alguien realmente sociable. Solo dejan que se quede con ellos y siguen con lo suyo.

Ymir se había quedado sentada apoyándose sobre sus manos, pestañeando un par de veces sorprendida de cómo Mina a "domado" a la rubia, quien la sigue mirando mal. Obvio hay risas a su alrededor por eso, pero la única que se le acerca aguantándose la risa es su hermanastra.

-Te has llevado un buen susto –Se burla un poco de ella acariciando su cabeza, soltando alguna que otra risa y ganarse una mirada de fastidio por parte de la alta.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-¡Por supuesto! Y no soy la única –Se defiende señalando a los demás con la mirada.

Reiner está doblado en el suelo riendo. Conny se tapa la boca y dando suaves golpes en el suelo. Sasha ríe con normalidad comiendo una patata. Bertholdt tapa su boca desviando la mirada a cualquier lado para buscar relajar la risa. Annie es la única que no se ríe, pues está sentada con los brazos cruzados mientras Mina sigue abrazada a ella, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro intentando contener la risa.

-¡Pero será posible, parad ya! –Exclama quejándose infantilmente hasta que escuchan un golpe seco.

Miran a los alumnos que salieron primeros, y que se han pasado un buen rato peleando, al fin uno gana. Ambos se estrechan las manos y Daito se guarda el papel del ganador en un sombrero que le presta Armin; el papel del perdedor va a la mano de Ryo. Vuelven a meter la mano para sacar dos papeles, volviendo a tener a la gran mayoría con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Thomas Wagner –El rubio de ojos color ámbar se pone en pie con un rostro serio pero claramente nervioso, dando pasos hacia el frente hasta quedar en la zona donde peleará con su contrincante- Reiner Braun –Nombran al otro rubio que se pone en pie con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Dejan de reírse de golpe. Pues las cosas se tensan un poco más ya que Reiner es amigo de ellos, mientras que Thomas es amigo de Armin y su grupo. Por lo que aunque ambos grupos se lleven bien, no quiere decir que no van a dejar de apoyar a sus respectivos amigos.

-¡Vamos, machácalo Thomas! –Le anima Jean de pie y con el brazo alzado.

-¡Reiner, a por él! –Le anima Conny de la misma forma.

-¡Ánimo a los dos! –Les anima Eren junto a Armin.

Eren tiene a Armin sujetado por los hombros, pegándolo a su cuerpo de manera muy amistosa y Armin igual. Reiner mira de reojo al moreno y después la desvía algo ruborizado, pues no se esperaba que él lo fuera a animar. Thomas ríe nerviosamente hasta que mira a Reiner y este le corresponde la mirada, solo que le sonríe de medio lado.

-Relájate Thomas

-¡L-Lo siento! Es que sé que voy a perder… -Comenta de manera pesimista, haciendo que la sonrisa del chico desaparezca para sorprenderse- Es que eres uno de los mejores, ¡es obvio el resultado! –Se rasca la nuca como muestra de sus nervios- ¡Pero daré lo mejor de mí para no decepcionar a mis amigos! –Le dice lleno de seguridad con una sonrisa dedicada al alto.

Este se sorprende hasta que sonríe satisfecho por ello, asintiendo con la cabeza para que así ambos se pongan en posición de pelea cuando los _senseis_ den el aviso.

Al dar el aviso, Reiner se abalanza sobre Thomas como un depredador a su presa, pero el otro rubio es más veloz de lo que la gente se cree así que logra bloquear un golpe suyo poniendo los brazos en cruz. Por aquel bloqueo hace sonreír satisfecho a Reiner y dejar boquiabiertos a más de uno, los que creían que Thomas iba a durar un suspiro. Con tan solo ese bloqueo ya ha callado bastantes bocas. Pero tal como le ha dicho al alto, va a dar lo mejor de él para no defraudar a sus amigos.

Por el momento solo logra parar los duros golpes de Reiner. Pues estos golpes parecen el mismísimo martillo de Thor que golpea sus brazos y piernas. Reiner es grande pero veloz, tanto que no le permite al contrario darle ningún golpe.

-Ese maldito parece que le esté arreando con dos martillos… -Comenta Jean con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por la sien. Casi como si fuera él el que está peleando con Reiner.

-Sabía que Reiner es bueno, ¿pero tanto? –Habla ahora Armin para recibir una risa de Eren.

-¡Claro que lo es! Solo le he visto ser derrumbado por Annie –Comenta muy orgulloso para volver a mirar a los dos rubios- Aunque nunca le he visto pelear con muchos… -Admite torciendo los labios haciendo memoria. Pues nunca lo ha visto entrenar con Ymir en serio o con Bertholdt.

En el otro grupo, todos miran a Reiner con la misma expresión que Jean y los demás. Mina sigue abrazada a Annie, la única que no muestra sorpresa ninguna e Ymir se ha sentado detrás de Christa con su pierna izquierda doblada y la derecha doblada en alto, dejando a la rubia sentada encima de la izquierda. Los otros solo están sentados al lado del uno del otro.

-¿Está mostrando todo su potencial? –Pregunta Conny con los ojos bien abiertos, e incluso Sasha deja de comer la patata porque también está muy sorprendida.

-Os puedo asegurar que no –Comenta Ymir con una expresión de indiferencia para mirar a Bertholdt- Él y yo sabemos que aún puede ser peor

-Así es, pero aun así ¿no está siendo demasiado duro con Thomas? –Pregunta algo preocupado el moreno.

-No creo que sea eso –Habla al fin Annie, sorprendiendo a los de su alrededor- Le está poniendo a prueba… Creo que le está dando la oportunidad de sentirse útil –Añade para no hablar más.

Todos la miran momentáneamente para asentir y volver a ver a los rubios. La pelea distrae tanto a Christa que ya no se siente avergonzada por estar sentada encima de la morena, y la morena quiere que se apoye en ella pero prefiere esperar a que la pelea termine y así no desconcentrarla.

La pelea no va a durar mucho más. Pues el que Thomas consiguiera bloquear cada uno de los golpes de Reiner durante 6 minutos es sorprendente. Reiner sonríe más ampliamente y se mueve rápidamente, colocándose debajo del chico y darle un golpe con su puño. Se detiene en seco a dos centímetros de la barbilla de Thomas, quien lo mira con los ojos realmente abiertos y con el sudor bajando por sus sienes. Hay un claro ganador y Ryo da el aviso con gran orgullo hacia su hijo. Ambos rubios reciben un fuerte aplauso de todos y se relajan, por lo que el alto se acerca a él con una sonrisa de aprobación tocando su cabeza.

-Ha sido una buena pelea, espero que el año que viene pases –Thomas lo mira algo nervioso pero sonríe ampliamente y asiente, elogiado por lo que le ha dicho el alto.

-¡Y así será! –Estrecha su mano con la de él para salirse de la zona, así cada uno se junta a su respectivo grupo de amigos para recibir las felicitaciones correspondientes.

Ahora Daito introduce la mano dentro de la bolsa y saca dos papeles. Al ver los nombres, pone tal expresión que por un momento piensan que es la apocalipsis o algo así. Hasta que mira a la rubia, claro.

-Annie Leonhart y… -Intenta sonreír como puede, pues que hasta la rubia les dé miedo a los _senseis_ solo da a entender la brutalidad de esta- Hitch –Ponen cara de _póker_ al oír el nombre de aquella rubia engreída, entendiendo porque Daito ha puesto esa cara.

Incluso Hitch pone la misma expresión. Mira algo asustada a Annie, quien se gira a verla con su típica cara de indiferencia, pero hay algo que le dice a Hitch que eso le divierte y que va a disfrutarlo.

-No tuviste que haberte metido con ella… -La reprende Marlo de brazos cruzados y mirándola de reojo, como si no tuviera remedio.

-¡D-Déjame tranquila! –Se queja infantilmente- Deberías animarme, ¿no crees?

-Me da a mí que no… Ve –Le dice mirando a otro lado para no ver la cara de furia de Hitch.

Se levanta de mala gana y se dirige hacia la zona del encuentro algo temerosa. Annie se pone en pie, pero Mina sostiene su mano y la arrastra rápidamente hacia ella, rodeando su cuello y besando su mejilla. Aquello hace ruborizar incluso a Annie, que abre los ojos de sorpresa con un rubor muy suave en sus mejillas.

-Diría que hagas lo mejor de ti, pero sé que pasarás –Le guiña un ojo para soltarla poco a poco.

La rubia asiente y se aleja para llegar a donde Hitch. Cuando Annie ya no está cerca, todos aprovechan mirar a Mina con cara de diversión. Ella se ruboriza al entender la expresión de estos, en especial la cara de burla de Ymir.

-¡D-Dejad de mirarme…! ¡Me avergonzáis! –Se tapa la cara con sus manos.

Entonces Conny y Sasha miran a Christa quien pestañea un par de veces, entendiendo un poco la situación. Mina parece ir detrás de Annie y no de Ymir, lo que le hace sonreír ampliamente y mirar a sus dos amigos, que le levantan el pulgar como signo de aceptación. La alegría es tal que le gustaría abrazar a Ymir, pero logra contenerse.

Miran a las dos rubias pero Ymir mira respectivamente a su ojiceleste. Como no empieza aún el encuentro, aprovecha para rodear su cintura con su brazo diestro y atraerla hasta ella para que se apoye en su cuerpo. Aquello sorprende a todos, pero disimulan haciendo ver que no se han dado cuenta mientras Christa siente que su corazón va a explotar junto a su cabeza, estando totalmente ruborizada sin saber que decir.

-¿No estás más cómoda así? –Le pregunta mirándola como si estuviera aburrida.

-S-S-S-Sí… -Tartamudea totalmente roja y los demás tienen que contenerse la risa, incluso Reiner y Mina.

-Dadle solo 5 segundos a Annie para que derrumbe a Hitch –Comenta Marlon de brazos cruzados y más cerca del grupo.

Se había acercado a ellos al ver como Mina puede "domar" a la fría rubia. Todos se sorprenden al ver como ese chico les ha hablado, pues es la primera vez que intercambian algunas palabras.

-¿Cómo es que no apoyas a Hitch? –Pregunta Mina para escuchar la voz de Ryo dando el inicio de la pelea.

-Merece perder una vez en su vida para madurar –Dice duramente, y en efecto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Annie lanza por los aires a Hitch, haciendo que esta caiga de espaldas viendo el techo con gran sorpresa- Al parecer fueron menos de 5 segundos –Dice alejándose del grupo.

Nadie se atreve a hablar, pues incluso Ymir abre los ojos llena de sorpresa. Sabían que Annie es buena por ser capaz de hacer volar por los aires a Reiner, aunque también contaron que Hitch no es alguien realmente formidable. Annie se retira sin ayudar a levantar a Hitch y vuelve a sentarse al lado de Mina sin decir nada. Todos la felicitan pero ella no dice nada excepto un agradecimiento a Mina, por ello la miran con algo de mala gana pero no le dan mucha importancia. Es Annie y ella es así, solo es amable con Mina igual que Ymir es únicamente amable con Christa.

Los _senseis_ vuelven a introducir la mano en la bolsa para coger dos nuevos papeles. Los dos grupos que conocemos en esta historia se relajan un poco, creyendo que no les iba a tocar a ninguno de ellos, pero la mirada seria de Daito sobre sus dos hijas les hace tensar un poco.

-Franz –Nombra a un chico alto de cabeza rapada igual que Conny pero con una mirada más alegre.

Este se pone en pie después de soltarse del abrazo de su novia Hannah, quien le da ánimos después de un beso con él. Parece tranquilo, pues igual que los demás, se piensa que le va a tocar alguien fácil, ¿sabéis a quién le va a tocar? Ahora lo sabréis.

-Ymir –Al nombrar a la famosa titán, hacen que todos la miren con los ojos bien abiertos, casi asustados incluso.

Franz deja de estar relajado para simplemente ponerse nervioso. Todos saben lo temible que es Ymir cuando se toma las cosas en serio, pues si en solo un calentamiento gana a cualquiera, no quieren verla luchando de verdad.

Ymir tiene la misma expresión de aburrimiento que Annie cuando le tocó. Christa se gira a verla, teniendo ganas de darle lo mismos ánimos que Mina con Annie, pero con solo pensarlo se pone colorada enseguida.

-No seas muy dura con él, ¿de acuerdo? –Le riñe un poco pellizcando su mejilla.

-Está bien –Le responde sin quejarse por el pellizco.

Se levanta poco a poco y se acerca a Franz. Mina se ha quedado mirando momentáneamente a Christa con el ceño fruncido. Le quiere decir algo, pero Conny y Sasha se acercan a ella.

-¿Solo eso? No sabía que fueras tan sosa –Se queja Conny sentado a su izquierda mientras Sasha está sentada a su derecha.

-L-Lo siento… -Se disculpa avergonzándose un poco, ya que ellos le leyeron la mente prácticamente.

Pero no importa, sus ojos azules solo se pueden fijar en su hermanastra. Ymir y Franz se hacen una suave reverencia y se ponen en posición de pelear, a la espera del aviso de Daito. Y cuando es así, ambos arrancan a correr para que Ymir le dé un golpe pero es bloqueado por antebrazo del chico y, como si viera un hueco flaco de Ymir, está dispuesto a darle en las costillas pero Ymir es más rápida ya que llega a sujetar su tobillo con sus dos manos. Como es de imaginar, el chico usa ese agarre como un apoyo para poder saltar y usar su otra pierna para golpearla, pero la morena solo tiene que agacharse y soltar su tobillo haciendo que este caiga.

-No se lo está tomando en serio, ¿cierto? –Le pregunta Bertholdt a Reiner, mirándolo de reojo mientras este está de brazos cruzados. Es obvio que su pregunta lo iba a escuchar todo el grupo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunta de manera muy inocente Sasha, llevando sorprendentemente las tres peleas sin comer ninguna patata o pan.

-¿No es obvio? –Habla ahora Reiner- Fijaros como deja que Franz llegue a ella –Mira a Christa de reojo, sabiendo que los está escuchando a pesar de que no quita el ojo de encima de Ymir- Y Christa es la que mejor lo sabes –Eso hace que lo mire, apartando la mirada de su hermanastra con los ojos bien abiertos.

Siente la mirada de todos sobre ella, cosa que la pone un poco nerviosa, pero asiente por lo que ha dicho Reiner.

-Es cierto… Incluso cuando le doy con la cabeza podría apartarse, pero no lo hace –Mira a Hannah que tiene las manos unidas y mirando nerviosa la escena- Creo que Ymir lo hace para que Franz quede orgulloso de esto… Tal como hiciste tú con Thomas –Le acaba diciendo al rubio quien se sorprende, pero sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Tanto se notó?

-Todos sabemos el potencial que tiene cada uno –Le acaba diciendo Mina para mirar con una sonrisa a Annie, quien solo la mira de reojo un momento, volviendo a mirar a ambos morenos.

Todos la imitan viendo como Ymir hace que Franz aguante el mismo tiempo que Reiner utilizó para que todos estuviesen sorprendidos de Thomas. Esto quiere decir que pasado ese tiempo, con cara de aburrimiento hace ver que da una patada sabiendo que Franz lo bloquearía, por lo que en un rápido movimiento detiene su puño en su estómago a pocos centímetros, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Mejor? –Le pregunta con una media sonrisa. El chico la mira arqueando la ceja, un poco sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué? Podrías haberme ganado con la misma velocidad que lo hizo Annie con Hitch… -Pregunta relajándose igual que Ymir.

-¿No quieres que tu novia esté orgullosa de ti? –Pregunta con una sonrisa casi de burla. Eso sorprende a Franz quien le sonríe con mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí… ¡Muchas gracias! –Agradece tras ser anunciado la victoria de Ymir.

La morena solo sonríe y se marcha para juntarse con su grupo igual que Franz se junta con su chica, quien le abraza y besa su mejilla dando su enhorabuena por su esfuerzo. Reiner rodea el cuello de la morena y acaricia con fuerza su cabeza riendo mientras le da la enhorabuena igual que los demás. Solo que la enhorabuena no ha sido por ganar, sino por haberse mostrado amable por una vez con alguien más que no fuera con Christa.

Ymir logra soltarse del rubio y sin saber cómo, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Hannah quien se lo agradece con una sonrisa por su ayuda. Ella solo mueve la mano negando que no tuviera por qué agradecer y simplemente, se sienta al lado de Mina mientras arrastra a Christa con ella, sentándola de nuevo encima de ella.

La rubia da un respingo por el susto, mirándola con un puchero llena de vergüenza.

-Ymir… No eres una silla… -Se queja muy avergonzada.

-No importa, ya soy más cómoda que esta plancha de colchoneta –Comenta sentándose igual que antes mientras se apoya en su hombro.

Christa la mira con algo de inseguridad, pero aun así no se aparta. Pues en el fondo le gusta recibir ese tipo de atenciones por parte de ella. Le dieron ganas de acurrucarse entre los brazos de Ymir, pero se contiene para seguir viendo las otras peleas.

Los _senseis_ nombran a dos parejas. Los que pelean en el quinto puesto son Hannah y Millius, cual gana el chico ya que Hannah es demasiado precavida porque no quería hacer daño al chico. Mientras que los del sexto lugar es el encuentro de Samuel contra Marlo, el cual gana Marlo sin ningún problema. Pues el chico es más bueno de lo que parece a simple vista.

No hay ningún encuentro muy interesante, siendo sinceros. Pues en el séptimo lugar le toca Mikasa con Nack, a quien gana en 3 segundo, justo el mismo tiempo en que Annie ganó a Hitch y, curiosamente, de la misma manera.

Mikasa vuelve junto a Eren y Armin, quien obviamente la felicitan pero antes de sentarse su mirada indiferente se cruza con la de Annie y los presentes juran que vieron chispas entre ambas. Pues llevan tiempo queriendo pelear la una contra la otra ya que tienen una curiosa rivalidad igual que Reiner con Ymir, solo que la rivalidad de Mikasa y Annie no es en verdad amistosa, por ello siempre intentan evitar que se crucen en el camino.

En el octavo lugar le toca Eren contra un alumno que no pertenece a ningún grupo, y después de costarle mucho al fin gana. En el noveno lugar le toca a un muy nervioso Armin, a quien le costa el triple que Eren para poder ganar.

El que haya podido ganar sorprende a todos, incluso al propio rubio que no logra ni tan siquiera sonreír, pues solo puede pestañear por la sorpresa. Vuelve con Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco y Thomas que lo felicitan. Y como Mikasa, su mirada se encuentra con la de Annie solo que no saltan chispas, es más bien como si el rubio buscara la aprobación de ella. La ojiazul se le queda mirando un rato hasta que le desvía la mirada sin hacer ningún gesto más.

-Que tía más borde… -Comenta algo molesto Jean, pero se olvidan de ella contentos de que vayan pasando poco a poco.

Pero justo es a Jean a quien le toca pelear contra otro alumno que no entra en ningún grupo, cual gana con más ventaja de lo que él mismo cree. El siguiente que sale es Conny algo nervioso contra otro alumno que solo conocen de vista, y tras conseguir relajarse, gana aquella pelea para su alivio.

El próximo en salir es Bertholdt contra otro alumno solo conocido para ellos, a quien gana en menos tiempo de lo que hicieron Reiner e Ymir con sus respectivos rivales ya que al no tener ningún tipo de relación con él, el moreno creyó que no era necesario hacer muy larga la pelea adrede.

Pero lo gracioso son los que vienen ahora. Daito saca dos papeles de la bolsa para leer sus nombres.

-Kyo –Nombra a otro chico que no conocen de nada- Sasha Braus –Los mayores miran a la morena con cara de que no tiene remedio, pues esta está comiendo de nuevo otra patata y lo único que sabe hacer es pestañear los ojos de manera muy inocente.

-Oye, deja de comer ya –Conny acerca su mano para quitarle la patata de la boca pero Sasha le sujeta la muñeca y hace que se golpee él mismo y la deje tranquila.

Obvio se sorprenden, pues mayormente suele quejarse o como mucho da mordiscos. Eso ha sido nuevo pero la única que se ríe es la rubia por la confianza que tiene con ellos.

-¡Ánimo, Sasha!

-¡Sí, Diosa! –Se come de golpe la patata y va dando saltitos hasta su encuentro.

La morena tiene mucha energía y a diferencia de Conny, no se pone nerviosa. Parece que eso es un juego para ella ya que se dedica solo a bloquear o esquivar los golpes por un buen rato.

-¡Oh, vamos Sasha! –Se queja Conny tras 5 minutos de ver lo mismo.

-¡Vale! –Dice con mucha alegría.

Aparta los brazos de su rival con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le da un golpe, dejándolo a muy pocos centímetros de su nariz, casi rozándola.

Una victoria más que obvia y cuando Daito da el anuncio, vuelve a su lugar más que contenta para comer ahora un trozo de pan. ¿De dónde lo sacó? Nadie lo sabe excepto la morena. Simplemente, misterios de la vida.

Nombran a una pareja que no conocen de nada. Así que a la siguiente sale Marco con otro que tampoco conocen y con la misma facilidad que tuvo Sasha con su rival, también lo tiene Marco solo que no de una manera tan alegre.

Todo esto suena aburrido, ¿cierto? Pues todos pelean con alguien no muy conocido o simplemente que no conocen de nada excepto su nombre. Pero ahora viene lo bueno. Ya han salido todos, pero ya sabéis quién falta ¿cierto? Exacto, Christa y Mina.

La pobre rubia ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa y si encima su nombre aún no sale, la tensa un poco más. Mina también está nerviosa, pero no porque crea que vaya a perder, sino porque no quiere enfrentarse a Christa. Pues la rubia es muy importante para Ymir, y seamos sinceros, Ymir le importa mucho a Mina. Daito saca dos nuevos papeles de aquella bolsa.

-Mina Carolina –Nombran a la morena de dos coletas, quien se tensa un poco- Christa Renz –Nombra con algo de preocupación el nombre de su hija.

Los dos grupos miran a ambas con los ojos bien abiertos, claro, todos menos Annie, quien solo mira de reojo a su mejor amiga. Mina y Christa se miran con gran sorpresa y nerviosas, pues no quieren luchar la una contra la otra. A pesar de que no comparten muchas palabras, ambas forman parte del mismo grupo. Se ponen en pie muy lentamente y al unísono, pero Ymir coge las muñecas de ambas llamando su atención. Su flequillo tapa unos momentos sus ojos para después mostrar una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida, o al menos parece que quiere transmitir eso.

-Ánimo a las dos, no me gustaría dar mi apoyo a solo una –Les dice soltando sus muñecas y permitiendo que se vayan.

Ellas le sonríen algo más tranquilas y van juntas hacia el encuentro. Pero como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tienen una muy corta conversación.

-Oye, Christa –Llama la atención de la más baja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mina?

-No quiero luchar contigo… Pero no hay de otra –La mira con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- Pero hagamos que haya un motivo para hacerlo… -La rubia arquea la ceja, pestañeando un par de veces al no entender a lo que se refiere- ¿Qué te parece esto? –Llegan a la zona del encuentro, estando en frente la una de la otra- Si tú ganas, te diré lo que siento por Ymir –Eso parece llamar la atención de la rubia, ya que su expresión de no entender de lo que habla, se vuelve en una tímida.

Pues pensándolo bien, hace unos momentos Mina tal vez ha demostrado que le gusta su mejor amiga, pero la incomodidad de que le pueda gustar a Ymir, y viceversa, sigue presente.

-Pero… Si yo gano –Le sonríe muy amistosa- Me dirás que es lo que sientes tú por Ymir, aunque es bastante obvio… -Comenta haciendo que la rubia abra los ojos de par en par.

¿En verdad todos lo han notado? Pues al parecer la única que se mantiene al margen y no se entera de nada es, como no, Ymir. En cierta manera le molesta que la morena no se dé cuenta pero al mismo tiempo le alivia, ya que no sabría cómo comportarse en el caso de que se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. Pero eso no importa ahora, sino en lo que va a responder la rubia ante la propuesta de la morena. Al principio duda, pero en cierta manera Mina ha sido bastante espabilada con eso. Pues si no quieren pelear entre ellas, al menos si lo hacen que sea con un buen motivo, y el motivo es saber lo que sienten ambas por Ymir. La ojiceleste le sonríe con mucha decisión y toma posición.

-Acepto, al menos nos quitaremos la duda de encima

-Claro –Le corresponde la misma sonrisa y la misma posición.

Daito mira muy preocupado a Christa para después mirar a su mejor amigo y luego al grupo de amigos de la rubia, en especial a su hija mayor. La morena se da cuenta, mostrando una cara de desinterés mientras se apoya sobre el dorso de su mano. Entonces se da cuenta de que su padre la está mirando y sabe de su preocupación. Ymir lo mira y mueve su otra mano indicando que empiece la pelea y deje de preocuparse.

Es irónico, ¿cierto? En la casa Ymir le pidió a su padre que no permitiera que Christa se volviera en una de las 10 candidatas porque estaba preocupada por ella y por ello, recibió una pequeña riña por parte de su padre. ¿Ahora? Parece que los papeles se han tornado y el motivo es que el hombre no puede evitar ver a sus hijas como unas niñas pequeñas, en especial a la rubia que la ve más frágil a pesar de saber que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Por el contrario, Ymir se relaja un poco ya que su contrincante es Mina y sabe que la pelinegra va a tener cuidado con la rubia, y viceversa. Así que no se preocupa, solo se dedica a verlas con una sonrisa en el rostro, orgullosa de ellas.

El padre titubea un poco hasta que tiene que ser Ryo el que da el aviso de empezar.

Enseguida ambas chicas empiezan con el encuentro. Están muy igualadas, pues después de todo tienen más o menos el mismo potencial. Christa detiene los golpes de Mina, y Mina detiene los golpes de la rubia. Mientras sus puños se encuentran detenidos por sus manos o antebrazos. Ambas tienen una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, orgullo y como si compartieran un secreto que nadie entiende.

Los golpes van y vienen igual que los bloqueos. La pelea dura más de lo que la gente se espera, además una pelea bastante reñida. Incluso ambos grupos miran muy sorprendidos a ambas chicas, con los ojos bien abiertos. La sorpresa es tal que incluso Annie, Mikasa e Ymir –que son las tres chicas más indiferente de todas- tienen los ojos bien abiertos y con una gota de sudor rodeando sus mejillas.

-Sorprendente… -Susurra Eren- Pensé que no iban a durar nada

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso, idiota? –Salta por primera vez Annie, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él con una mirada más que amenazante, haciendo retroceder a Eren.

-¡N-Nada! Solo que… -Se queda callado, como si buscara alguna excusa o algo así.

-¡Basta! No peleéis –Les detiene Armin, poniéndose en medio- Si discutís haréis que ellas se detengan… Por favor –Pide entre tímido y con valentía, deteniendo la pelea de ambos.

La rubia mira de reojo a Armin, y como si este la hubiera convencido, se aparta de mala gana y se vuelve a sentar. Mikasa se la queda mirando mientras Eren busca tranquilizarse con ayuda de Armin, con un Jean riéndose de él, claro está. Ymir se gira para verla y sonríe de medio lado.

-Has saltado antes que yo… Por lo que veo, Mina te importa mucho –Se burla de ella para ganarse una mala mirada.

-Cállate y sigue mirando –Le suelta secamente cruzándose de brazos.

-A sus órdenes –Se burla de ella una vez más y sigue viendo las chicas pelear.

Al parecer ambas chicas sí se han dado cuenta de esa pequeña disputa ya que bajan un poco el ritmo. Mina no puede evitar mirar con preocupación a Annie hasta que sacude la cabeza y mira exhausta a la rubia.

-Eren tiene razón… Estamos durando bastante y yo estoy exhausta –Le comenta a la chica.

-Yo también… Pero es como si no quisiera detenerme –Confiesa la rubia con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de saber que siento por ella? –Pestañea bastante sorprendida, pero es de esperar.

-Bueno, yo… -Solo logra decir eso, desviándole la vista mirando hacia otro lado pero sin mover la cabeza. Se ruboriza un poco por ello, pero enseguida la vuelve a mirar y parar un golpe de Mina.

-¡Arrebátame la verdad, Christa! –Le reta para darle otro golpe que es bloqueado.

La rubia solo asiente pero está bastante cansada, así que solo puede bloquear sus golpes. Poco a poco Mina hace que la rubia retroceda. Parece que va a perder, pero en verdad Christa quiere saber la verdad de lo que siente Mina hacia su hermanastra, por lo que por pura desesperación mira de reojo a Ymir. En esos dos segundos que la mira, sus ojos claros se cruzan con los dorados de ella quien la mira seriamente. ¿Está enfadada? No, no lo parece. Se fija un poco mejor y se da cuenta que la mano libre le hace algunos signos con los dedos. Unos signos que nadie entendería excepto ellas dos, así que frunciendo el ceño, sujeta las muñecas de Mina con ambas manos y en un rápido movimiento le deja su pie a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Mina tiene la espalda un poco encorvada hacia atrás mientras tiene los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de aquel movimiento. Pues incluso Christa tiene la misma expresión en su rostro, ya que no se lo esperaba ni ella misma. Lentamente va bajando el pie al mismo tiempo que va soltando sus muñecas, siendo declarada vencedora.

La pelea fue una gran sorpresa, así que absolutamente todos aplauden mientras las chicas se miran entre nerviosas y orgullosas, con una media sonrisa.

-Fue una buena pelea –Le dice la pelinegra a la ojiceleste.

-Sí… -Asiente tímidamente, viendo como con una gran sonrisa Mina le extiende la mano.

La rubia la mira sorprendida pestañeando un par de veces hasta que sonríe con mucha alegría y acepta con gran gusto su mano, estrechándola con ella. Pero siente como esta tira de ella, enganchándola a ella para abrazarla, haciendo que la rubia se ruborice un poco por la sorpresa y vergüenza.

-No me gusta Ymir… -Le confiesa y se pone un poco roja- Me gusta…

-¿Annie? –Le pregunta mirándola de manera bastante inocente.

La pelinegra la mira con los ojos bien abiertos pero con el rubor presente. En verdad le sorprende que lo haya adivinado, por lo que se siente un poco nerviosa por ello.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Sabes disimularlo bastante bien –Le comenta ya estando separadas y empezando a acercarse al grupo- Pero lo noté cuando le tocó a Annie pelear –De golpe, el rubor de la pelinegra sube de tono.

-¿T-Tanto se notó? –Pregunta con gran vergüenza.

-Un poco –Ríe suavemente- Te guardaré el secreto –Le guiña un ojo muy amistosa, haciendo sonreír muy avergonzadamente a la morena pero al mismo tiempo de agradecimiento. Pero esa sonrisa se vuelve en una bien amplia.

-Sé que te gusta Ymir –Ahora es la rubia la que se ruboriza al máximo- ¡Vamos, se nota de lejos! –Le pica la nariz ya estando en el grupo- De ahora en adelante, vamos a estar bien unidas –Comenta siendo oída por todos, que las miran con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Os ha unido más ese encuentro? –Pregunta Reiner algo incrédulo.

-¡Bastante! ¿A qué sí? –Pregunta Mina sentándose al lado de Annie mientras que Christa se va a sentar al lado de Ymir asintiendo, pero como ha ocurrido antes, la morena la agarra de la cintura y la arrastra, sentándola en su regazo.

-¡Y-Ymir!

-Enhorabuena, enana –Le felicita besando su mejilla.

Ese acto sorprende absolutamente a todo el mundo. Incluso a los _senseis_ que pestañean muy sorprendidos por el beso. Christa está realmente ruborizada y tiene cara de _póker_ ya que no sabe cómo reaccionar, totalmente tensa mientras los demás no paran de pestañear a pesar de tener los ojos bien abiertos, con una gota recorriendo sus mejillas.

Obviamente la morena se les queda mirando como si todo aquello fuese aburrido.

-¿Qué? Alguna vez he de ser amable con ella, ¿no? –Les reta torciendo los labios hasta que su mirada se relaja mirando a la rubia, con un muy suave rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Te molestó…? –Pregunta casi apenada.

Christa tartamudea demasiado, por lo que se le hace imposible hablar. Así que al ver que no es capaz de decir un simple monosílabo decide negar rápidamente con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros como las tortugas. Por aquella reacción, hace que Ymir la mire con curiosidad pero no le dice nada y simplemente se dedica a ver las cinco peleas restantes, cuales ya no les interesa mucho ya que no es nadie del grupo. Ya salieron todos.

Sasha, Conny y Mina le miran con burla, lo que causa que se ruborice mucho más sintiéndose casi desfallecer. Pero consigue impedirlo mientras nota aún los brazos de la morena rodeando su cintura, como si no quisiera soltarla a pesar de que no le presta mucha atención, o es lo que ella cree. Pues Ymir no para de mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, ruborizándose un poco por tenerla de aquella forma, pero hacía mucho que no se abrazaban o hacían ese tipo de cosas. Le gusta tenerla de esa manera y piensa disfrutarlo hasta que acabe el día.

Esta pequeña ronda acaba justo en las dos horas que el _dojo_ está abierto. Y ya tienen a los finalistas para la segunda ronda que se dará en dos días. Eso les dará tiempo a recuperarse de cualquier cansancio y para ordenar a los finalistas una tabla para los _senseis_.

Ya dando fin a esa pequeña ronda, todos recogen con gran cansancio hablando únicamente de las personas que han pasado. Haciendo incluso apuestas de ver quien pasará y quién no. Resulta que este pequeño torneo les ha entusiasmado más de lo que ellos se piensan.

Esta vez Reiner acompaña a Eren, Armin y Mikasa a su casa; la razón es bien obvia y todo el mundo lo sabe: quiere estar a solas con Eren, pero es imposible teniendo a su guardaespaldas pegada a él. Sasha come como siempre una patata, pero se queda mirando a Mikasa con algo de decepción, pues es como si esperase algún tipo de amabilidad por parte suya, pero la mano de su mejor amigo en su cabeza la distrae, marchándose de ahí. Bertholdt se marcha con Annie y Mina, pero obviamente Ymir se mete un poco con Mina y Annie va a su rescate con una buena patada en su espinilla, llevándose a la pelinegra. Jean se marcha por su lado con Marco y Thomas, por lo que ya solo quedan Ymir y Christa esperando por su padre.

-Tarda mucho, como siempre –Se queja la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres bastante impaciente… -La mira como si no tuviese remedio- En la pelea con Franz no lo parecía

-Eso fue diferente –Se defiende mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza de haber ayudado a ese chico.

Con esa reacción hace reír muy ligeramente a la rubia, quien tapa sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Ymir se ruboriza un poco más, apartando un poco más la vista para no ver como sus dedos tocan sus labios. Demasiado tentador para ella y su corazón, que parece que vaya a reventar en cualquier momento.

La ojiceleste pestañea un par de veces viendo esa reacción, pero no le extraña ya que después de todo es algo que suele hacer. Sonríe de manera tierna y tomando un poco de valor, se acerca a ella para tomar suavemente su brazo y tirar de ella, haciendo que la más alta se agache, haciendo que sus labios se encuentren con la mejilla de la ojidorada.

Los ojos de la morena se abren en demasía y se queda totalmente pálida, sin moverse. Christa le saca la lengua bastante ruborizada.

-¡Te debía un beso por los ánimos! –Le dice aun un poco sonrojada pero se gira y se aleja para ver si su padre sale.

Ymir se queda callada. Está totalmente pálida, como si solo estuviera su cuerpo ahí y su mente se haya ido de vacaciones. Al rato reacciona y lleva su mano a acariciar la mejilla que ha sido besada por la menor, por lo que poco a poco un fuerte rubor va cogiendo territorio entre sus mejillas, mirándola fijamente con el corazón latiendo con furia. La mano de su mejilla se traslada hasta su frente para comprobar si tiene fiebre o algo así. Pero no es así a pesar de que lo parece.

Aparta la mano de su frente cuando ve que su padre al fin aparece.

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotras, hijas mías! –Exclama abrazándolas.

Christa ríe cariñosamente mientras Ymir gruñe, pero no le molesta ya que es algo típico de ella. Las suelta y se fija en el suave rubor de la mayor. Arquea la ceja, pues sabe que no ha sido por el abrazo suyo, ¿tal vez es por qué se avergüenza de haber besado a Christa delante de todos? Si es así, le sorprende bastante pero le alegra al mismo tiempo.

-Pero de las dos, he de reconocer que me sorprendiste más tú, Christa –Le sonríe muy dulcemente a la menor- Sé que eras fuerte y me preocupaba que perdieras aposta porque Mina es tu amiga…

-G-Gracias, acordamos que olvidásemos eso por un momento –Miente, pero es lo más creíble que puede decirle a su padre y hermanastra.

-Aun así, me alegro mucho –Mira a la morena- Ya te ha venido bien pelear con Franz, al menos has demostrado un poco más de amabilidad –Le felicita pellizcando su mejilla.

Vuelve a gruñir para caminar algo avergonzada.

-Si no lo hacía, la enana se enfadaría conmigo –Ahora la que miente es ella, además aprovecha a fastidiarla para amortiguar la mentira, sabiendo que esta la va a golpear.

-¡Ymir, no me llames enana! –Se queja para rodear su cintura y tirar hacia atrás.

Para sorpresa de los dos, Christa es capaz de levantar a Ymir y hacer que caiga al suelo con las piernas en alto. Una posición muy similar a la que cogen los contrincantes de Annie. Después de eso, solo sigue caminando con las mejillas infladas. El padre se agacha hacia la mayor riéndose de ella, picando su mejilla.

-Te pasa por llamarla enana

-Déjame… -Solo dice eso antes de volver a casa.

….

Son 40 alumnos, así que para elegir a los 10 finalistas en un día, o mejor dicho en dos horas, sería muy apurado para los _senseis_. Así que decidí separarlo en dos jornadas. Así puedo separarlo en dos capítulos y dejaros con la intriga de quien pasará. Aunque es bastante obvio…

Y bueno, la escena donde Christa estampa a Ymir en el suelo, fue porque vi una imagen de eso y me hizo gracia. Además me pareció perfecto para la historia. Seguiré informando de que imágenes e historias me he ambientado para escribir cada capítulo –vaya, como vengo haciendo desde el inicio de la historia-. Y he usado algunos de los personajes que han salido en el manga (Millius, Samuel, Nack, etc.) para no tener que inventarme alumnos y así que aparezcan alguno de ellos.

Si queréis saber cómo va esta historia y las demás, os recomiendo seguirme en mi _**Twitter**_ (** DrahksArt**). Ahí os informo de todo, me la suelo pasar ahí casi todo el rato. También informo de cómo Internet me hace bullying…

Si os gustó el capítulo, por favor dejad un _review_, os lo agradecería mucho.


	9. Capítulo 09: El grupo de los enamorados

Para saber cuándo actualizo las historias y cómo voy con ellas, os recomiendo seguirme en mi _**Twitter**_ (** DrahksArt**). Además, voy informando sobre avances de otras series y hago recomendaciones, sumando las curiosidades de _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_.

Pero os voy a contar aquí una curiosidad sobre el **Capítulo 50**. ¿Os acordáis la escena donde Ymir le dice algo a Christa, pero el globo está en blanco? Pues bien, en la traducción en inglés dice **"Goet'a"** o algo así, que es la abreviación de algo en inglés que significa **"Vete".** Pero en la parte japonesa, su globo está en blanco igual que en el español. Esto quiere decir que lo más seguro el **FanSub** inglés lo puso por superstición; de esa forma nace el otro rumor de que lo más seguro Ymir se le confesó diciéndole un **"Te amo"**. Pero como ya sabemos, los rumores no suelen ser ciertas, todo queda en manos de **Hajime Isayama**. A ver qué sorpresa nos tiene para los próximos capítulos, cual él ya dejó claro que el manga solo tendrá unos 20 tomos aproximadamente.

**Capítulo 09: El grupo de los enamorados**

Ayer tuvieron la primera ronda, así que todos están totalmente agotados. Pero a su suerte, el día de hoy es festivo así que se permiten dormir un poco más tarde y no ponerse el despertador.

De las hermanas, la única que se levanta medianamente temprano es, como no, la rubia. Christa se va sentando poco a poco para bostezar y estirar los brazos muy silenciosamente para no despertar a su hermana. Se pone en pie y está dispuesta a salir, pero no puede evitar mirar la litera de arriba, viendo como Ymir duerme plácidamente. Se la queda mirando durante un buen rato y ella parece no darse cuenta, así que no puede evitar reír ligeramente y tocar su mejilla, teniendo la necesidad de ponerse de puntillas para poder hacer eso, claro.

-Que linda… -Susurra con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y con una muy bonita sonrisa que solo Ymir sabe provocar.

Sale de la habitación para dejar que la morena siga durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuando se dirige al salón, ve a sus padres sentados en el sofá, abrazados y viendo el televisor. Se queda en la entrada sin hacer nada, excepto verles, y parece que ellos no se dan cuenta ya que están muy atentos el uno por el otro. Por un momento se imagina a ella y a Ymir en una situación así; a Ymir en el lugar de papá y a ella en el lugar de mamá. Abrazándose, besándose, diciéndose que se quieren. Lleva ya mucho tiempo soñando con eso y ahora está soñando despierta, tanto que hasta que no escucha casi un grito de su madre nombrándola, no reacciona.

-¡Christa! –Exclama su madre ya haciendo ademán de levantarse del sofá.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, perdona! –Se disculpa algo avergonzada por estar pensando en esas cosas.

-Está bien… Ve a dormir, lo más seguro estés cansada aún –Le recomienda su padre mientras hace que su mujer vuelva a la posición de antes.

-No… Estoy bien, quiero hacerle el desayuno a Ymir –Comenta con mucha timidez- ¿Vosotros ya habéis desayunado?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ve a prepararle algo a la titán –Le guiña un ojo su padre para seguir viendo el monitor con su mujer- Pero también desayuna tú, después ya vendrá ella cuando despierte –Dice mirando a la habitación de sus hijas- Si es que se levanta, claro… -Las chicas se ríen por ello.

-La despertaré más tarde, papá, no te preocupes –Le comenta la menor de la casa para entrar en la cocina.

Los padres la siguen con la mirada y cuando ya no la ven, se miran y ríen suavemente, juntando sus frentes muy cariñosamente.

-¿Sería raro si salieran juntas? –Pregunta el padre algo preocupado por lo que pudieran decir los demás.

-No, no lo sería, ¿por qué? Se nota que se quieren, solo que no lo querrán admitir –Comenta la mujer besando su nariz- Los demás podrán decir lo que quieran, son nuestras niñas y seremos los primeros en saltar –El hombre ríe un poco por el beso en su nariz.

-Reitero lo que dices de que no lo quieren admitir… Es en singular –Ve la cocina- Christa… Escuché la conversación que tuvo con Mina –La mujer frunce el ceño y lo mira con mucha extrañeza.

-¿De qué cosa hablaron? –Pregunta curiosa acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

-Al parecer Christa se puso celosa de Mina –Eso causa una leve risa a la mujer, por lo que el hombre la mira- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que debe de ser muy linda estando celosa –Comenta para mirarlo- ¿Y qué más?

-Al parecer Mina le gusta otra persona y se hicieron muy buena amigas, ambas confesaron quien le gustaba cada una, pero al parecer muchos ya saben lo de Christa –Mira a la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas con cara de cómo si la morena no tuviera remedio- Claro, menos ella…

-Ella viviendo en su mundo –Ríe ligeramente besando su barbilla- Voy a ayudar a Christa, ¿de acuerdo? –El hombre asiente y la suelta para dejar que su mujer entre en la cocina.

La mujer asoma la cabeza y ve a su hija muy concentrada haciendo un buen desayuno para Ymir. Sonríe dulcemente y camina hacia ella, con mucho cuidado para no desconcentrarla.

-La cuidas mucho –Decide decir para llamar su atención.

-¡Mamá! –Se sorprende al ver como mira el desayuno en proceso y no puede evitar ruborizarse levemente- Bueno… No es eso, es que ella ayer se portó muy bien con su contrincante… -Su largo flequillo tapa sus avergonzados ojos y un poco de su rubor- Dejó que Franz quedase en buen lugar y nadie se burlase de él

-Es algo típico de Ymir –La rubia la mira pestañeando un par de veces, por lo que la mujer ríe suavemente y acaricia su cabeza- Tú eras muy pequeña… ¿Pero sabes? Una vez te caíste y ella corrió a ayudarte. Tenías un rasguño en la rodilla –Pone un dedo en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, recordando- Tendrías como dos años… Pero Reiner corrió, quería ayudarte e Ymir dejó que curase tu herida mientras Bertholdt y Berik gimoteaban para no llorar –Ríe suavemente- Cuando papá me contó lo que hizo por Franz no me sorprendió, ella es como un corderito disfrazado de lobo, ¿no crees?

-Sí… -Asiente muy tímidamente pero su sonrisa es realmente dulce.

Esa sonrisa que solo aparece cuando algo tiene que ver con su hermana mayor, nadie podría dudar que en verdad siente algo por ella, ya que incluso sus padres lo saben. Charlotte ríe suavemente, mira el desayuno y después a Christa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo yo misma –Sonríe muy tiernamente- Además, seguro comerá mucho por el cansancio -Suspira para seguir rebozando el pan de molde- Además, ha quedado con Reiner y Bertholdt

-¿Ah, sí? –Pestañea un par de veces y arquea una ceja- Espera, ¿y tú? No se despegan de ti

-Ah no, hoy quedé con Mina, Conny y Sasha –A medida que los panes rebozados se van haciendo, lo va colocando en un plato- Poco a poco iremos saliendo con el grupo entero –Sonríe a su madre- Pero de momento iremos así, además, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas… -Se ruboriza levemente, algo que hace sonreír a su madre.

-¿Despierto a Ymir, entonces? Ya sabes lo que tarda en despertar algunas veces –La rubia asiente para que así la mujer salga de la cocina y se dirija a la habitación de las chicas.

Abre lentamente la puerta para asomar la cabeza, viendo como en efecto, la mayor sigue durmiendo. Suspira y entra, acercándose a la cama para atrapar la nariz de la morena entre sus dedos. Ymir frunce el ceño y solo se gira para hacer que aquellos dedos se aparten de su nariz.

-¡Será posible! –Ahora pellizca su mejilla y estira un poco, despertando a la morena que se levanta un poco abriendo un ojo y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mamá! –Reclama acariciándose la mejilla estirada.

-¿A qué hora pretendes levantarte, dormilona? –Le reprende con las manos sobre su cadera- ¡Venga, arriba!

-¡5 minutos más! –Se tapa por completo con la manta al volverse a tumbar.

A la madre le da un leve tic en el ojo, por lo que agarra la manta e intenta tirar de ella pero la morena tiene más fuerza que ella. Después de forcejear unos 5 minutos, la madre se cansa, así que suspira y suelta la manta, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonríe de manera divertida.

-Como veas, me comeré el desayuno que está haciendo Christa para ti – Como si fuera un resorte, Ymir se sienta de golpe y mira a su madre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo qué, qué? ¡Christa te está haciendo el desayuno como regalo de lo que hiciste ayer con tu contrincante! –Le atrapa la nariz una vez más- Levanta

-¡Voy! –Prácticamente salta de la cama y corre para ir al comedor.

Al ver eso, Charlotte ríe ligeramente y vuelve al salón con las manos hacia su espalda y con los dedos entrelazados. En el comedor ve a una Ymir probando el desayuno que le ha hecho Christa mientras la rubia está levemente ruborizada y viendo la expresión de la mayor. Ymir come un trozo del pan empanado con algo de pavo en loncha. Mira a la rubia y se ruboriza levemente, desviándole la mirada a un lado.

-Está muy bueno, gracias… -Agradece muy avergonzada.

La rubia se le ilumina la mirada al mismo tiempo que abre los ojos de par en par. Se abalanza sobre ella, rodeando su cuello mientras ríe suavemente. Eso hace ruborizar por completo a la mayor que intenta quitársela de encima, pero seamos sinceros, Ymir podría quitarse a Christa de encima si quisiera, pero lo único que hace es posar sus manos sobre sus brazos y hacer ver que quiere quitársela de encima porque están los padres delante, pero en verdad le gusta tenerla así. Es puro teatro lo que hace y todos lo saben, menos Christa.

-¡Vamos Christa, suéltate! –Reclama muy avergonzada.

-¡No! –Infla las mejillas y frunce el ceño, haciendo ruborizar un poco más a la mayor.

Los padres ríen un poco al recordar esa escena cuando eran pequeñas. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hacían algo así? Mucho. Pues Ymir solo recibía cabezazos por parte de la rubia porque la molestaba demasiado, por lo que claramente les gusta verlas de esa forma ya que es como si vieran a esas dos niñas pequeñas que siempre estaban unidas, y eran completamente ignorantes a sus sentimientos.

-Christa, ¿no desayunas? –Pregunta la madre para llamar la atención a ambas, con Ymir sosteniendo suavemente las muñecas de la rubia.

-¿Cómo? –La morena mira a la menor- ¿No desayunaste? –Niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Eres tonta? Coge –Le planta el plato delante, pero Christa se niega.

-Lo hice para ti… -Dice muy tímida.

Ymir tuerce los labios mirándola de forma indiferente hasta que suspira y se pone en pie, teniendo las tres miradas encima.

-¿Qué miráis? Voy a hacerle algo a esta enana torpe –Comenta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Los tres se miran y la madre suspira para posar su mano sobre la rodilla de su marido.

-A ella sí será mejor que la ayude –Comenta sabiendo que Ymir no es muy buena en la cocina- Ymir, déjame ayudarte anda –Le comenta entrando en la cocina.

-Estoy bien, tranquila –Una gota rodea la nuca de la mujer al ver que la chica pone tal cual la mermelada sobre el pan sin tostarla.

-Ymir… Christa suele comer el pan tostado

-¿Ah, sí? –Abre un armario y coge una sartén.

La madre pestañea un par de veces con la cabeza un poco inclinada, pero queda totalmente pálida al ver que enciende el fuego y pone la sartén encima del fuego y la deja ahí, sin poner nada. La morena mira la sartén como si esta la estuviera retando.

-Ymir… -La ojidorada mira a su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿A qué estás esperando?

-A qué la sartén se caliente –Se quedan un rato en silencio- Es lo que haces tú siempre –Suena entre indiferente e inocente.

-¡Pero con algo dentro de la sartén, así se quema! –Exclama apartando la sartén corriendo antes de que se le queme.

La morena la mira fijamente como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Charlotte la mira con una gota en la nuca y suspira.

-No usaremos esto –Apaga el fuego y aparta la sartén antes de que la morena haga algún desastre en la cocina.

Saca la tostadora y le explica con mucha paciencia a la morena a cómo usarlo. Pues incluso con las cosas más sencillas, Ymir entorpece bastante. Pues muchos le dicen que es más un chico que una chica por ese tipo de cosas, pero no es así. Primero porque estamos en el siglo XXI y los estereotipos de la mujer en la cocina y el hombre en el trabajo deberían quedar atrás y segundo, porque simplemente Ymir no tiene cuidado a la hora de hacer las cosas. Es otro de los grandes motivos por el que en el instituto la llaman titán. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Cuando las tostadas saltan, Charlotte deja que Ymir le ponga la mermelada ya que eso sí sabe hacerlo. Los pone en un plato y lo saca con el pan con mermelada sin tostar en la boca. La rubia la sigue con la mirada hasta ver el plato en frente de ella.

-Perdón, ya sabes que no sé cocinar –Se disculpa comiendo el pan de su boca.

-Está bien, la has hecho tú –Le sonríe y coge una para darle un mordisco, pero se centra en el pan que come Ymir- ¿No crees que el dulce va detrás de lo salado? –Le indica un poco tímida señalándole el desayuno que le hizo ella.

-Sí, esto iba a ser para ti, pero te gusta tostado –Le responde tranquilamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –Deja la tostada de nuevo en el plato y se lo arrebata de la boca para empezar a comérselo- Está bueno de todas formas –Le sonríe muy angelicalmente.

Ymir se rasca la mejilla un poco ruborizada mientras los padres ríen ligeramente y dejan que desayunen con tranquilidad.

Diría que desayunan en silencio, pero estaría mintiendo. Como de costumbre, Ymir se dedica a fastidiar a la rubia y como no, recibe esos famosos cabezazos de ella pero a veces se estiran las mejillas como lo hace Ymir con Mina. Así que tardan bastante en terminar de desayunar cuando la morena parece cansarse de molestarla. Así que para saltaros lo aburrido, pasemos a la habitación de las chicas ya con ambas duchadas y con una Ymir sentada en el suelo, secándole el pelo a su hermana que está sentada delante de ella con una sonrisa feliz.

La morena va con cuidado en secarle el pelo para no enredárselo, pues la menor lo cuida mucho y además, siempre ha pensado que su color rubio es el más bonito de todos. Más bonito que el rubio de Armin, de Reiner, de Thomas y de Annie. Pues es mucho más brillante y angelical que el de ellos.

-¿Así está bien? –Pregunta apagando el secador y apartándolo de su cabeza. La rubia toca su cabello y se gira para sonreírle y asentir suavemente.

-Sí, así está bien, muchas gracias –Le agradece mirándola un rato.

Es bien obvio que quiere darle, al menos, un beso en la mejilla. Pero le da vergüenza, además, Ymir la mira con una ceja arqueada, mira a un lado y después al otro.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pestañea un par de veces pero su mirada es la típica de indiferencia.

-No… Nada –Suspira y se pone en pie- Voy a peinarme, ¿podrías guardar el secador, por favor?

-Como cada día, enana –Cuando se pone en pie, en vez de recibir un cabezazo recibe un pisotón de la rubia- ¡Au! –Da un par de saltos mientras se coge el pie y la mira con el ceño fruncido- ¡No aprendas de Annie!

-¡Aprenderé más ataques contra ti de ella! –Le saca la lengua y se marcha entre risas, pues que la llame enana no le molesta, pues es como un juego entre ellas.

-Maldita enana… -Susurra sentándose para acariciarse el pie.

Guarda el secador y simplemente se pone a terminar los deberes mientras llega la hora de comer. Así que saltémonos esta parte de que ambas hacen los deberes, se molestan como cada día, comen y esas cosas. Es muy rutinario para ellas y muy tedioso para vosotros.

-Volveré pronto –Se despide Christa.

-Ve con cuidado –Dicen los padres para que la morena la mire un rato.

-Llámame cuando vayas a volver a casa, volveremos juntas –Le dice la morena.

-Claro, lo haré –Dice con una sonrisa tímida y se marcha.

Siempre vuelven juntas, por lo que ¿por qué sentirse tímida? El amor es así. Difícil, lento, complicado, tonto y ciego. El amor verdadero es así, si fuera del falso ya estarían juntas.

Había quedado con ellos en una panadería. ¿Por qué en una panadería? Simple, recordad que Sasha también va. Así que cuando llega, no le extraña verla con una bolsa llena de panes y con un Conny suspirando, agotado de reprenderla por gastar tanto dinero en pan. Cuando la ven, la saludan con mucha alegría.

-Llegaste puntual, muy típico de ti –Dice Conny posando su mano en su cabeza.

-Y vosotros llegasteis algo antes –Ríe suavemente la ojiceleste.

-Solo tienes que verla a ella para saber el motivo –El chico señala a la morena que, como no, ya tiene un pan en la boca y pestañea como si no entendiera lo que pasa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mina no llega? –Pregunta pensando que hablan de eso.

-Sí Sasha, estamos hablando de eso… -Dice muy irónico el chico mientras la rubia ríe muy alegre.

-¡Chicos! –Escuchan una voz muy familiar que les llama la atención, así que cuando se giran ven a Mina llegar con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera- Perdonad… Annie tardó en irse de casa

-Por algo será –Indica Conny con una mirada llena de indirectas que hace sonrojar a Mina.

-¡No es lo que piensas! –Suspira- Además, ella quedó con Mikasa –Como un resorte, Sasha la mira con los ojos bien brillantes con solo oír el nombre de Mikasa.

-¿Solo con ella…? –Pregunta con cierta timidez escondida.

-Sí, tienen una amistad algo extraña –Comenta la morena con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Algo así como Jean y Eren? –Pregunta Conny mirando a Christa, quien le corresponde la mirada y asiente.

-Rivalidades amistosas, Reiner e Ymir hacen igual –Termina diciendo la rubia y mira a Sasha, que su mirada sigue siendo especial por haber escuchado el nombre de la ojinegra.

-¿Y… sabes a dónde han ido? –Vuelve a preguntar Sasha intentando sonar indiferente. Pero es imposible que alguien como ella logre aparentar indiferencia.

-No… -Mina se la queda mirando hasta que sonríe de medio lado- ¿Acaso te gusta Mikasa? –Eso hace ruborizar fuertemente a la morena.

Conny se da un golpe en la frente y Christa ríe nerviosamente, dando a entender que ya sabían sobre eso.

-¡N-N-No! ¡Claro qué no! ¿Por qué debería gustarme ella? ¡A mí me gusta el pan! –Se intenta defender, pero el rubor dice lo contrario, algo que hace reír a Mina.

-Está bien, pero aquí todos ya sabéis quien nos gusta Christa y a mí…

-Mentira –Salta Conny- Christa lo sabemos, pero tenemos la duda contigo…

-¿No se me nota? –Pregunta algo inocente para encogerse de hombros- ¿No se nota que me gusta Annie? –Confiesa con una sonrisa feliz y un suave rubor en las mejillas.

Sasha y Conny se miran pestañeando un par de veces; Sasha solo ríe y Conny tuerce los labios.

-Bueno, es que no quisimos juzgar el que estáis pegadas todo el día… -Se rasca la nuca- Quiero decir, Sasha y yo siempre vamos juntos pero solo somos amigos, ¿cierto? –Le sonríe muy amistoso y Sasha asiente muy alegre.

-Pero muchos creen que estáis juntos –Mira a Christa- O al menos eso comentan por el instituto

-Pero lo hacen porque son chico y chica, según ellos, la amistad no existe entre los sexos opuestos –Dice muy apenada la rubia.

-¡Menuda gilipollez! –Se queja Conny- Después dirán que estamos en un buen siglo, pero parece que vivimos en el siglo XIX –Suspira resignado llevándose las manos a su cadera- No importa, ¿a dónde queréis ir? –Les pregunta a las chicas.

-¡A comer patatas! –Exclama muy alegremente Sasha con la mano alzada.

-¡No! –Niega Conny mirando a Mina y a Christa- Algo que no sea comer, por el momento…

-Podemos ir a los recreativos –Propone Mina y después mira a Sasha- Después iremos a comer, no te preocupes

-¡Comida! ¡Vamos! –Sale corriendo pensando solamente en comida.

-¡Espera, Sasha! –Exclama Conny para que los tres salgan corriendo detrás de ella.

¿Sabéis lo curioso? Que están en una zona comercial, lo que quiere decir que hay bastante gente. Pues el grupo que corre se cruza al lado del grupo de los tres titanes. Lo más curioso aun es que ninguno de ellos se ven a causa de la multitud de personas que hay.

-Qué bueno que Mina y Christa ahora se lleven mejor, ¿cierto? –Comenta un sonriente Bertholdt.

-Al menos no está la situación tan tensa como lo estaba –Prosigue Reiner con una media sonrisa- Ahora se compenetrarán para molestarte –Molesta a Ymir quien lo mira de mala gana.

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me molestes así?

-Porque eres idiota

-A ti se te nota lo rubio –Dice indicando el típico dicho de que los que son rubios son tontos. Una mentira como una casa, pero por tal de molestar a su amigo hace lo que sea.

-¡Será…! –Reclama el chico estirando su mejilla pecosa al saber a lo que se refiere, e Ymir no duda en corresponder la misma acción.

Bertholdt ríe ligeramente al verlos de aquella forma, pero el escuchar el sonido de su móvil distrae a ambos que se sueltan.

-¿Berik? –Pregunta Reiner mientras que los tres miran el móvil al ver que en efecto, es un mensaje del ojiclaro.

-Sí, al parecer en estas vacaciones podrá venir –La mirada del más alto se ilumina a más no poder, pues después de todo Berik es como su hermano.

-¡Qué bueno! Hay que contarle muchas cosas –El rubio mira al alto- Bueno, a explicárselo de mejor forma, porque al día seguro que lo está por ti –Le comenta dándole suaves codazos al alto.

-No creo que todo –Habla ahora la morena.

Como si se entendieran con la mirada, Reiner e Ymir sonríen muy ampliamente llegando a dar incluso miedo a Bertholdt que retrocede dos pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre…? –Comenta mirándolos con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Le contaste que te gusta Annie? –Cuando el rubio dice eso, Bertholdt se ruboriza al extremo.

-¡No es cierto! –Niega muy nervioso negando tanto con la cabeza y con ambas manos, más al ver que esos dos se le acercan mucho más.

-Venga, se os nota de lejos quienes os gusta –Añade Ymir de forma divertida.

-Alto ahí, ¿por qué hablas en plural? –Reiner la mira de mala gana, esperándose lo peor.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Cómo que se nota que te gusta Eren –Lo suelta como un cubo de agua helada sobre el rubio, quien frunce el ceño a medida que se ruboriza.

-No es cierto –Se defiende cruzándose de brazos y aguantando la mirada a la morena.

-Por eso siempre le estás mirando y cuidando, ¿cierto? Porque no te gusta –Ymir se cruza de brazos para retarle con la mirada.

Bertholdt tuvo que ver ese típico rayo que aparece entre ellos cuando se retan, ya que tuvo que poner su mano en cada hombro de ellos.

-Tranquilos, después de todo estamos en la edad de fijarnos en alguien más… -Mira a Ymir- Como tú con… Christa –Se atreve a decir.

-¿Qué? –Lo mira con los labios torcidos y con algo de indiferencia- ¿De dónde sacas eso, Bertholdt?

-¡Oh, vamos! –Exclama ahora el rubio- ¡Quítate esa puñetera venda de los ojos! ¿Quieres? –Lleva sus manos a su cadera para mirarla seriamente.

-¿Por qué me tendría que gustar la enana de mi hermana?

-Pero no sois hermanas de sangre, Ymir –Se atreve a decir de nuevo el moreno- Es decir, es un poco como Berik y yo, ¿cierto? –Mira al rubio para recibir apoyo, quien asiente por ello- Solo que vosotras no tenéis papeles de por medio porque no se les permitió adoptarla, pero sí ser sus tutores

-No hay ningún problema con que te guste, además, es bastante normal –Añade Reiner.

-Bonito discurso, pero no es nada de eso –Se gira para seguir caminando, pero las siguientes palabras de Reiner la detienen.

-Entonces explícame porque estás atenta al móvil cada dos por tres, por si ella te llama –Suelta de golpe viendo como Ymir tiene todo el rato la mano sobre el bolsillo donde está su móvil.

La ojidorada se para en seco abriendo los ojos de par en par. Es cierto, solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta ya que de manera inconsciente esperaba alguna llamada por parte de la rubia. No solo eso, sino que siempre está pensando en ella y cuidándola, a pesar de que se la pasa molestándola. Pero es lo normal entre las hermanas, ¿no?

-Solo sigamos caminando, par de pesados –Comenta con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminando muy pensativa.

Después de tantos años, al fin se va a poner a pensar en lo que siente en verdad por su hermanastra. Pero recordad que es Ymir, la chica más cabezona y con el peor carácter que pueda existir en este mundo. Palabras dichas por la propia Christa, quien ahora está riendo junto a Mina al ver la competición que tienen Sasha y Conny en el juego del hockey de aire. La partida termina cuando Sasha le da a la ficha y gana por bastante puntos al chico.

-¡Gané! ¡Ahora me tendrás que invitar a comer! –Comenta con mucha felicidad la morena comiendo uno de los últimos trozos de pan.

-Mierda… Me va a dejar seco –Susurra Conny tras un suspiro- ¿Vosotras no jugáis?

-Por supuesto, ¿pero que nos apostamos? –Pregunta Mina mirando a la rubia.

-¿Qué tal esto? –Conny se acerca a ellas dos y les susurra algo.

Sasha pestañea muy confundida, pero le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda ya temiéndose lo peor al ver a Conny y a Mina riendo malvadamente mientras Christa la mira.

-¿Qué estáis tramando…? –Pregunta bastante nerviosa, e incluso retrocede un par de pasos- No me gusta cómo me miráis –Conny pone una mano en su hombro que la hace saltar del susto.

-Jugarás contra Mina –Con la otra mano señala con el pulgar a la chica- Si pierdes, tendrás que decir quién te gusta

-¡Qué! –Se ruboriza muchísimo- ¡No! -Intenta huir pero Conny la detiene sujetándola del brazo.

-Si ella pierde, te invita a una ronda de comida –Son las palabras mágicas para ella.

Como por arte de magia, Sasha casi vuela hasta la plataforma cogiendo la maza de hockey con el pan en la boca y mirando a Mina con los ojos bien brillantes.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos, vamos! –Da algunos golpecitos suaves sobre la pista.

-Para la comida sí que corre –Comenta Conny colocándose al lado de Christa mientras Mina se pone al otro lado de la plataforma.

Ambas se ponen a jugar y como no, Sasha se lo toma en serio ya que quiere comer y sumando que no quiere decir que le gusta Mikasa. El motivo es tan simple con que se deprime. Sí, nuestra tan animada Sasha se deprime cuando piensa en Mikasa, pues esta chica prácticamente pasa de ella o es la sensación que le da.

Pero verlas jugar sería un poco aburrido, por lo que, ¿qué tal si apareciera Annie y Mikasa? Pues lo sabréis en cuanto los ojos de Christa y Conny se quedan en blanco cuando las ven por los recreativos, mirándolos fijamente.

-C-Christa… No es imaginación mía, ¿cierto? –Le susurra para que las dos morenas les oigan.

-No, también las estoy viendo…

-Estamos hablando como si estuviéramos viendo a un par de fantasma…

-Están paradas viéndolas jugar, ¿acaso no lo parece? –La rubia mira a Conny algo asustada, pues esas dos en verdad dan miedo con esa expresión tan seria y de desinterés.

Millones de gotas de sudor pasan por la nuca de Conny y Christa que intentan sonreír lo mejor que pueden, pero los nervios pueden con ellos. Tal son los nervios que las dos morenas paran un momento –quedando empatadas- para verles.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Mina.

-¡N-Nada! –Niegan al unísono.

Los nervios se crispan más al ver como esas dos rivales se acercan al verlas detenerse.

-Hola –Saluda Annie, asustando a las dos que incluso gritan.

-¡Annie! ¡Mikasa! –Exclaman las dos morenas llevando las mazas de hockey a su pecho, ruborizándose un poco.

-Se os ve muy competitivas –Habla ahora Mikasa, mirando en especial a Sasha.

-E-Es que si Mina pierde me invita a comer… -Responde bastante tímida y nerviosa.

-¿Y si pierdes tú? –Pregunta ahora Annie.

Fue como una estocada a los cuatro, ya que se ponen más nerviosos. Se miran como buscando refugio o algo así, pues no sabían que excusa inventarse hasta que Christa decide hablar con una sonrisa amable pero notablemente nerviosa.

-Si pierde, promete que no comerá pan durante el segundo torneo del lunes –Dice lo primero que se le ocurre, ganándose una mirada efusiva de Sasha.

Mikasa y Annie se miran un momento para arquear las cejas y mirarlas.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? –Habla Annie.

-Está claro que no puede estar sin comer –Añade Mikasa mirando de reojo a Sasha.

Eso en cierta manera le duele a Sasha, ya que lo interpreta como un insulto. Suspira y sonríe lo más sincera que puede.

-Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió… -Se defiende con tristeza.

Todos notan eso, incluso Mikasa, que se la queda mirando con seriedad un rato hasta que suspira.

-Una vez comida no hay quien te pueda ganar –Empieza a decir- Si pierdes, entrenarás conmigo y me ocuparé de que no sea la comida la razón de que ganes –Eso sorprende a todos que la miran con los ojos bien abiertos, con el añadido de que Sasha se ruboriza un poco- Vámonos Annie –Empieza a marcharse, tapándose mejor con la bufanda roja para tapar un suave rubor que nadie ve.

Annie solo se encoge de hombro y se despide únicamente de Mina, pues de los demás pasa literalmente. Las siguen con la mirada hasta que desaparecen de su vista. De golpe los ojos de Conny, Christa y Mina se centran sobre Sasha que se pone algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué miráis? ¡Hay que seguir, quiero esa comida! –Exclama con los ojos hechos en fuego para seguir jugando con Mina, pero solo queda un gol para ganar alguna de las dos. Ese gol es por parte de Mina, lo que quiere decir que Sasha pierde- ¡Nooo! –Se lleva las manos a su cabeza mirándolos con temor.

-Mikasa, ¿cierto? –Habla Mina, por lo que la chica del pan no tiene de otra que asentir tímidamente.

-¡S-Solo vayamos a comer, Conny me debe una comida! –Coge la muñeca del chico y tira de él, extremadamente ruborizada.

-¡Sasha, detente, qué me voy a caer! –Reclama Conny siendo tirado por su mejor amiga.

Mina y Christa se miran riendo ligeramente y los siguen corriendo detrás de ellos. Así que mientras este pequeño grupo va a comer algo, Reiner, Bertholdt e Ymir están irónicamente, en los mismos juegos recreativos, solo que ellos juegan en la zona de las canastas, y como no, Reiner e Ymir compiten entre ellos, solo que esta vez el más alto se les une.

-Esta vez fue Bertholdt quien nos ganó –Comenta Reiner tocando la espalda de su mejor amigo.

-No me extraña, juega muy bien al baloncesto –Le halaga ahora Ymir riendo.

-Chicos, me avergonzáis –El alto intenta esconderse bajo su flequillo pero este es demasiado corto como para tapar su leve rubor.

Están saliendo de los juegos recreativos y justo se topan de bruces con Mikasa y Annie, después de que ellas también salieran después de hablar con Sasha y los demás.

-Oh, vosotros –Habla Mikasa mirándolos con indiferencia, pero primero mata con la mirada a Reiner sabiendo que este va detrás de su medio hermano.

-Oye, oye, no me mires así –Se defiende el rubio mirándola de mala gana- ¿Qué te hice?

-Es raro no verte con Christa –Corta la guerra de miradas de ellos dos la rubia fría.

-¿Es que tengo que estar siempre con ella? –Se queja la morena suspirando de mala gana- Podría decirte lo mismo de ti con Mina, en realidad, es más raro aún veros a ambas juntas –Mira a Reiner y sonríen al unísono.

-¿Acaso están juntas, chicas? –Pregunta Reiner intentando molestarlas.

-¡Nunca! –Responden ambas al unísono y sin pensárselo dos veces.

Esa respuesta tan efusiva hace retroceder a los tres, en especial a Bertholdt que está bastante nervioso por tener a Annie en frente de él.

-Claro que no, es imposible que estéis juntas –Habla Reiner.

-¡Sois demasiado bordes para estar juntas! –Sigue Ymir mirándolas mal.

-¿Por qué en vez de fijaros en nosotras, no os fijáis en las personas que van tras vosotros? –Responde Mikasa, mirando especialmente a Ymir.

-Hey, ¿a ti qué mosca te ha picado?

-Eres más tonta que las piedras –La ataca ahora Annie- Nosotras nos vamos a insultaros un poco más –Prosigue para pasar de largo.

-¡Qué! –Exclaman los tres, pero solo dos las miran con rabia.

-¡Habláis de sentimientos como si tuvierais! –Grita Ymir- ¡Pero no os dais cuenta de nada, en especial tú Mikasa! –Sigue hablando- ¿Qué tal si eres más consciente de Sasha? –Eso detiene el andar de ambas, en especial de la morena que para en seco.

-Tú… -Susurra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparece en frente de Ymir, lanzándola por los aires y hacer que caiga al suelo de espaldas- ¿Y qué tal tú? –Se acerca a su rostro para que sus ojos se crucen de manera agresiva por su parte- ¿Qué tal si eres más consciente de tus sentimientos y el de los demás en vez de hablar tanto? –Suelta el cuello de su camiseta y se va poniendo en pie.

La gente se para a verlas, algo que maldice Reiner, quien los ahuyenta con la mirada.

-Malditos curiosos… -Se agacha y ayuda a levantar a la chica- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -Se deja ayudar y mira como esas dos se alejan como si nada hubiera pasado- Maldita

Los chicos solo se miran y se quedan en silencio, pues saben que en verdad a la morena le ha venido bien esa llamada de atención por parte de Mikasa, y viceversa. Así que no sacan el tema y hablan de otra cosa.

Por lo que volvamos al grupo de antes, ya con los cuatro comiendo tranquilamente, en especial Sasha que tiene comida extra por lo que se pidió ella y por lo que le invitó Conny.

-Me dejó seco, literalmente –Suspira agotado y viendo como su mejor amiga come con gran ilusión las hamburguesas y las patatas.

-Oye, Conny –Le nombra Mina, por lo que el chico la mira enseguida- Aquí ya sabemos quién le gusta quien, ¿y tú?

Conny siente las miradas de las tres encima, pues incluso Sasha no sabe nada de quien podría gustarle su amigo, pero él solo se encoge de hombros.

-Lo siento, a mí no me gusta nadie –Le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa- En verdad, ni siquiera sé lo que se siente

-¿En serio? –Las chicas se miran y ríen- No puedes parar de mirarla –Empieza Mina.

-Quieres estar a su lado, aunque sea solamente para discutir –Sigue la rubia.

-Cuando alguien te llama al móvil, piensas que es ella –Continúa Mina y mira a Sasha- ¿No quieres añadir nada?

-¡Ves patatas por todos lados! –Responde Sasha para evitar hablar sobre lo que siente por Mikasa. Por esa respuesta, Mina y Christa ríen mientras Conny la mira con una gota en la nuca.

-Tu amor verdadero… La comida, ¿eh? –Comenta Conny para apoyarse sobre el dorso de su mano- Lo siento chicas, aún no llega mi momento –Les sonríe- Pero les aseguro que cuando sea así, les diré algo

Ríen suavemente y asienten. Así que, prácticamente todos saben quién le gusta a quien. ¿Y sabéis por qué digo prácticamente? Pues porque Ymir es la típica chica que se coloca una venda en los ojos para no ver lo evidente, el evidente amor que siente por Christa que no quiere reconocer por pura cabezonería y porque en cierta parte, la ve como una hermana.

Es hora de que se siente a pensar en ello, ¿no creen?

…...

Sé que os gustaría que ellas avanzaran un poco más, pero el amor verdadero es difícil y lento. Tengo ciertas cosas en mente, pero siempre me inclino al drama, espero no defraudaros.

Y bueno, el cruce de ambos grupos se me ocurrió por la escena que vi hace meses cuando leí por tercera vez el manga **Sasameki Koto**. Os la recomiendo, os reiréis mucho.

Podéis ir diciéndome parejas que os gustaría que salieran. Pues me gustaría centrarme también en los otros personajes, aunque sean secundarios.

Espero vuestro _reviews_.

P.D.: A los que os guste **One Piece**, pasaros a leer mi historia **Saga Mimiko** a ver que os parece.


End file.
